


A vadász és a róka

by Aloavera



Series: A Mojave farkasai [1]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny Smiles, Goodsprings vadásza egy nap összetalálkozik egy rejtélyes férfival, aki segítséget kér tőle. Sunny-t teljesen magával ragadja a férfi sármja, és maga sem érti miért, de még találkozásuk éjjelén Trudy szalonjának pultján kötnek ki.<br/>Másnap reggel Cheyenne ugatására ébred. Arra eszmél, hogy már nem a városban van, hanem gúzsbakötve, Caesar légiósainak fogságában.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Baljós jelek

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a történetet jóval a másik két fent lévő sztori előtt kezdtem el gépelni, és bár eleinte nem volt köztük semmi közös, most, hogy átnéztem őket, rájöttem, hogy ha a Farkasemberes sztorimmal párosítom, akkor bizony még akár egy elég ütős folytatást is összehozhatok belőlük.

Fülledt délután volt, szinte perzselt a nap. A poros, repedezett úton egy csinos nő közeledett a csendes kisváros felé. Nyomában nyelvét kiöltve ott loholt hűséges társa is, egy farkaskutya. Cheyenne ragyogó szemekkel nézett fel fáradt gazdájára, Sunny Smiles pedig örült, hogy végre megszabadul igencsak nehéz terhétől. Gekkóvadászaton voltak, ami aztán igencsak sikeresnek bizonyult. Öt példányt lőtt, amiért másfél-két hétre elég fizettséget kapott Chet üzletében.

Alighogy megkapta a jussát, és kilépett a boltból, NCR katonákat pillantott meg belépni az üzlet melletti kocsmába.

Egyrészt kiváncsi volt, hogy mit keresnek Goodspringsben, másrészt meg amúgy is szeretett volna inni valamit a nehéz nap után, ezért aztán követte a barna egyenruhás katonákat.

A három férfi a pult mögött álló tulajdonosnőhöz lépett. Miután megtudták, hogy Trudy vezeti a szalont, közölték vele, hogy lent, délen óriási tragédia történt, Nipton városát felégették, lakosainak nagy részét leölték. Csak nagyon kevés túlélő maradt, de azok közül is lesznek még halottak, mivel volt akiket keresztre feszítettek.

A kocsmában tartózkodók szörnyűlködve hallgatták a katonák beszámolóját. A hírek ezek után futótűzként terjedtek az egész városban. Mindenki szívében félelem gyúlt, és a napok teltével, no meg az NCR katonák állandó jelenléte miatt egyre feszültebb lett a hangulat az amúgy békés kisvárosban.

Nem rég intézték el Ringo problémáját, nem rég csináltak hadszínteret a főutcából, és máris itt volt az újabb veszély, ami még az eddigieknél is nagyobb volt.

Azonban az életnek mennie kellett tovább, Sunny és Cheyenne újra és újra kimentek gekkóra vadászni, és minden feszültség ellenére a városban az élet lassan-lassan visszazökkent a régi kerékvágásba. Igaz, a katonák jelenléte végig emlékeztette őket a rájuk leselkedő veszélyre.

Egy napon, amikor Sunny szokatlanul eredménytelenül tért vissza a városba, betért a kocsmába, hogy egy kicsit elüsse az idejét, főleg mivel odakint szélvihar tombolt.

A csehó szinte üres volt, csupán a bejáratnál beszélgetett két katona, no meg Trudy könyökölt nagy szomorúan a söntéspulton.

Sunny-nak már korábban is feltünt, hogy a nő szokatlanul csendes lett az elmúlt időben, ám most alkalma adódott arra, hogy megtudakolja bánatának okát.

A tulajdonosnő lehajtott fejjel sóhajtott egy hatalmasat mielőtt válaszra emelte volna a száját.

 

\- Tudod, Sunny – kezdett bele mondandójába, miközben körbenézett, hogy megtudja, hányan hallják, amit mondani fog, de látva, hogy csak ketten vannak, valamelyest oldottabbá vált a hangulata –, meséltem már neked, hogy majdnem nyolc éve annak, hogy ide, Goodspringsbe költöztem. Be kell vallanom, hogy nem ez volt az első hely, amit kiszemeltem. Az a város sokkal nagyobb volt, sokkal több lehetőséget rejtett, és egészen mostanáig gyakran gondoltam arra, hogy hiba volt itt letelepedni. De a döntésemnek meg volt a maga oka. Ebből a városból rá lehet látni New Vegasra. Látod a fényeket, néha még a hangjait is hallani lehet, és nekem az volt világéletemben a vágyam, hogy egy nap odaköltözzek. Végül aztán elhidegültem a gondolattól, megszerettem ezt a várost, a lakóit, minden zegét-zugát, elfogadtam a hibáit, a bürokráciát, és még Niptont is elfelejtettem... Elfelejtettem egészen addig, amíg tudtam, hogy létezik... De most már nincs, a várost lerombolták, a földdel tették egyenlővé, és mást se hallok a részeg katonák szájából, hogy a veszély egyre nagyobb, hogy Goodsprings is Nipton sorsára fog jutni... Meg tudod ezt érteni? A katonák mondják, akik az életünket hivatottak megvédeni...

\- Goodsprings sosem fog Nipton sorsára jutni! – ölelte át barátnője vállát Sunny. – Amíg rajtam múlik addig azt a pofát ott – intett fejével a pult fölötti poszterre, amin egy maszkos légiós szerepelt, az NCR propaganda szövegével –, csak és kizárólag azon a poszteren fogod látni!

 

Trudy teljesen elérzékenyülve ölelte át Sunny-t. Tudta, hogy a lány komolyan mondja amit mond, és pontosan ez rémisztette halálra. Sosem vallotta be senkinek, de az alatt a majdnem nyolc év alatt, amióta a városkában élt, egyetlen személyhez került igazán közel, az pedig nem más volt, mint Sunny. Testvéreként szerette, bár ezt senkinek nem vallotta be.

Sunny egész este Trudy mellett maradt. Mindkettőjüknek szüksége volt arra, hogy valakinek kiönthessék a lelküket, és már amúgy is rájuk fért egy amolyan csajos este.

Másnap reggel a csinos vadász és hűséges kutyája együtt indultak körútra. Sunny már nagyon bízott benne, hogy azon a napon már több szerencsével jár, mint előző nap.

Cheyenne a közeli forrásnál szagot fogott, Sunny pedig izgatottan töltötte csőre puskáját. Úgy követte a farkaskutyát. A nagytestű jószág néhol szaladva, néhol szagmintákat vételezve járta a poros utat. Egy pillanatban aztán megtorpant. Mélyen a levegőbe szagult, tett pár lépést előre, majd a kanyarhoz érve el kezdett morogni.

Sunny tudta, hogy kutyája így csak olyankor jelez, ha nagyobb veszélyt érez egy egyszerű gekkónál. Maga mögé utasította a kutyát, majd óvatosan kezdte megközelíteni az út sziklákon túli részét.

Maga elé emelte puskáját, de alig egy pillanattal később valamiféle berregés kezdett hallatszani a közelből. Olyan hangja volt, mint egy járó motornak, majd a zaj üvöltéssel kezdett párosulni. Cheyenne ekkor már szörnyen haragosan morgott, majd nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát, el kezdett ugatni.

Sunny hallgast intett, de közben megindult a hang irányába. Felismerte a gekkók jellegzetes visítását, ám azt is tudta, hogy azt a motorzajt biztos nem ők adják ki.

Vadászösztöneire bízva magát lépett ki a sziklák takarásából. Fegyverének csöve ekkor egy bőrpáncélos illetőre szegeződött, akinek kezében egy Ripper berregett, vértől csöpögve. A fekete hajú harcos körül frissen aprított gekkók hevertek, legtöbbjük több darabra szelve.

Látszott a férfin, hogy ő sem ma kezdte a szakmát, mert bár Sunny háttal állt neki, és külön figyelt arra, hogy ne csapjon zajt, a férfi egyből kiszúrta a jelenlétét, és szembefordult a rászegeződő puskacsővel. Szemén szokatlan, bőrpántos, sötétített lencséjű szemüveget viselt, és láthatóan egyáltalán nem ijedt meg a rászegeződő fegyvertől.

Egy mozdulattal leállította motorosfűrészét, majd lecsapta róla a rákerült vért. Közben Sunny is visszatette vállára a puskáját.

Már szinte minden teljesen nyugodtá vált, csak Cheyenne morgott szüntelen a gazdája lábánál.

 

\- Cheyenne, marad! – szólt rá kutyájára Sunny, amikor az vicsorgása közepette megindult az idegen felé. A kutya egyből teljesítette a parancsot, de a morgást nem akarta abba hagyni.

\- Szép kutya – szólalt meg a férfi. – És láthatóan kiváló idomításban részesült.

\- Sosem idomítottam – felelte Sunny. – Ő egyszerűen ilyen hűséges. De ki vagy te, és mi keresnivalód neked itt?

\- Csak átutazóban vagyok – vont vállat az idegen. – New Vegasba tartok.

\- Dél felől? Kicsit nagy kerülőt választottál.

\- Ezt az útvonalat ismerem. De mire véljem ezt a vallatást? Vádolsz netán valamivel?

\- Kellene?

\- Ugyanezt kérdem én is.

\- Áh... – legyintett a lány. – Nézd el nekem, hogy ilyen vagyok, csak tudod, nehéz időszakon megyünk keresztül. Nem tudom, hogy hallottad-e, de a légió lerohanta Niptont. Nem hagytak túlélőt. Normális, hogy ezek után az olyan kis közösségek, mint amilyen Goodsprings is, tart egy hasonló támadástól.

\- Az ott a város? – nézett le a völgybe a férfi.

\- Igen, az ott Goodsprings.

\- Kiváló elhelyezkedése van. Igazi oázis a nagy semmi kellős közepén.

\- Tudjuk. Ezért is félünk... – vallotta be Sunny, bár közben nem értette, hogy miért nyílik meg ennyire az előtt az idegen előtt.

\- Az NCR zászlója lobog odafent.

\- Már csak az a jó kérdés, hogy egy horda vadember ellen mennyit használ pár részeg zsoldos.

 

Ezt már valóban nem kellett volna kimondja, ám mire észhez kapott már késő volt, kimondta, amit a szíve mélyén érzett.

Mégis, ahogy a férfi arcába nézett, érezte, hogy titkai jó helyre kerültek. Azokban a kék szemekben valahogy békét és nyugalmat talált.

Arra gondolt, hogy bár ő is ilyen nyugodtan tudna nézni valakire, de az elmúlt hetek nagyon megviselték úgy őt, mint a város többi lakóját.

Közben azon kapta magát, hogy bámulja a férfit. Amint ezt észrevette, egyből lekapta a szemét róla. Ekkor megpillantotta a leölt gekkókat, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy miért is ment ő ki voltaképpen a városból.

 

\- Figyelj – szólalt meg –, szükséged van ezekből valamire? – mutatott a dögök felé.

\- A páncélom nem igényel javítást – felelt a férfi –, a húsukat pedig utálom. Ezek mindent összezabálnak, amit csak találnak. A múltkor is egy radioaktív konténer körül láttam párat legyeskedni. Undorító férgek.

\- Én sem rajongok értük – vallotta be Sunny, miközben nekiállt egy vadászkéssel lenyúzni az egyik példányt –, de az a helyzet, hogy ezekből élek. És bizony jól tejel az üzlet.

\- Nem tartom elfogadhatónak, hogy egy nő önmagáról gondoskodjon.

\- Én neveltem fel az öcsémet is, az apám halála után. De aztán...

 

Sunny hangja elakadt, s vele együtt a kés is megállt a kezében. A férfi a nagy csendre levette szemét a városról, majd mikor a nő felé nézett, látta, hogy az a gekkó tetem fölött áll, és szomorúan mered maga elé. Szemében könnycseppek látszottak. Könnyek, melyek végül nem gördültek le az arcán, Sunny beletörölte őket a ruhája ujjába.

Hirtelen beállt köztük a csönd, amit egyikük sem volt hajlandó megtörni. Sunny-t láthatóan megviselték az emlékek, a férfi pedig oda sem nagyon figyelt arra, hogy mit mond a nő, így hát mindkettőjüknek könnyebb volt ez így.

A rövidhajú idegen figyelemmel követte a nő munkáját. Még el is csodálkozott azon, hogy milyen szakértelemmel hántja le a bőrt a húsról, majd milyen pontossággal szeli darabokra az ehető részeket. Majd, miután mindezzel megvolt, az összegyűjtött bőrt és húst egy hátitáskába tette, amit aztán a hátára vett, és már készen is volt.

Cheyenne közben a félrelökött csontokon és más bennsőségeken rágódott. De még evés közben is képes volt olykor rámorogni a gazdáját figyelő illetőre.

Hogy végzett a munkájával és a kutya is befejezte a falatozást, Sunny úgy döntött, hogy visszamegy a városba. Elköszönt a férfitől, aki viszont köszönés helyett utánaszólt, hogy várjon. Sunny visszanézett. A férfi akkor már közvetlen mellette lépdelt. Vállaik még sutulták is egymást, de a fickót láthatóan nem izgatta, hogy zavarba hozza a nőt.

 

\- Tessék? – állt meg végül Sunny. – Mit szeretnél kérdezni?

\- Vegasba tartok, de szerintem ott nem néznének jó szemmel egy ilyen öltözetben. Tudtommal nem lesz több település a városig, hisz ide látszanak a fényei.

\- Lehet, hogy belefutsz pár vándorkaravánba, de ők valószínűleg nem árulnak fényűző hacukákat. Különben mire gondoltál, mert Goodspringsben sem találsz fejedelmi öltözeteket.

\- Egy öltöny és kalap elég is lenne.

\- Honnan jöttél különben, hogy utad során nem találtál sehol egy települést, ahol bevásárolhattál volna?

\- Fosztogatók támadtak rám. Golyót eresztettek a bőröndömbe, és az a golyó olyan szerencsétlenül fúródott be, hogy az összes ruhámat átütötte.

\- Ó... Az igazán kellemetlen... Benézünk Chethez, aztán ha nála véletlenül nincs, Trudy-nál lennie kell néhánynak a söröző előző tulajdonosa ruhái közül.

\- Felemelő... – húzta el a száját a férfi.

\- Tessék? – nézett Sunny a haspira.

\- Csak siessünk, mert minél hamarabb indulni szeretnék tovább!

\- Mellesleg Sunny Smiles vagyok – nyújtott kezet Sunny.

\- Fox – felelte a férfi, mosolyt csalva arcára. – Mr. Fox a nevem. Miss vagy Mrs. Smiles?

\- Maradjunk a Sunny-nál – mosolygott vissza a nő.

 

Sunny azt hitte, hogy ez a titka nála marad, épp csak azt nem tudta, hogy a férfi, akit oly gyanútlanul kísért le a városba valójában mindent tud róla, és már jó előre megtervezte a találkozásukat.


	2. Mellésikerült pásztorórák

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy kis megjegyzés: a történet során Cézárt Cézárként említem, amikor úgy is kell olvasni, viszont, ha a latin kiejtéssel kell olvasni, akkor a Caesar írásmódot fogom használni!

****\- Sajnálom, Mr. Fox – szólt Chet a pult mögül. – Sajnos egyetlen háború előtti ruházatom sincs. Eddig egyáltalán nem volt rá kereslet eddig, ezért nem is rendeltem hasonlót.

\- Semmi gond – felelt Sunny a férfi helyett. – Trudy pont a minap pakolta ki az előző tulaj holmijait. Láttam köztük néhány úriasabb öltözetet. Valamelyik csak jó lesz ennek a jóembernek, itt.

 

Mr. Fox nem örült a hírnek, ahogy annak sem, hogy Sunny megfogta a karjánál fogva, és átvezette a szomszédos kocsmába. Általában sápadt arca most színeket játszott, és ha szemmel ölni lehetett volna, Sunny Smiles bizony már alulról szagulta volna az ibolyát! De tűrtőztette magát a „jóember”. Szüksége volt arra az öltözetre, és nem azt a parancsot kapta, hogy rohanja le Goodspringst, hanem, hogy menjen New Vegasba, keresse neg a Futárt, aztán adja át neki a medálba zárt meghívót. Vulpes Inculta pedig mindig a kapott parancs szerint járt el!

Sunny-nak fel sem tünt a férfi ellenséges hozzáállása, hozzászokott már a mogorva ábrázatokhoz.

Trudy a szokásostól eltérően most a bejárat mellett állt, és éppen sepregetett. Szerette tisztán tartani a kócerájt, közben pedig még a pletykákat is összeszedte anélkül, hogy bárkinek is feltünt volna.

Sunny miután behúzta a csehóba Mr. Foxot, becsukta maguk után az ajtót, de közben már Trudy-nak magyarázta, hogy ki a férfi, és hogy miért jöttek.

A kocsmárosnő végzett gyorsan a munkájával, közben jól szemügyre vette az időközben szabad kezűvé vált férfit. A pasinak ezek után sem volt több szerencséje, Sunny annyira belejött a magyarázásba, hogy miután elmondott mindent, amit az idegentől megtudott, két kezét gyorsan a férfi vállára tette, úgy saccolgatta, hogy vajon mekkora válszélessége lehet. Trudy nem tapogatta össze a kínjában már csukló férfit, aki Goodspringsben megtapasztalta, hogy nagyjából mit éreztek a rabszolgákká tett lányok egy-egy adás-vétel alkalmával, de azért körbejárta, mint áram a balszerencsés villanyszerelőt, majd miután megszabadult a kezében lévő seprűtől és lapáttól, átvezette leendő vásárlóját a kocsma másik végébe, egy egyágyas szobába, ahol a fal melletti kisasztalon ott állt egy kartondoboz, benne egy nagy csomó ruhával.

Trudy átkutatta a dobozt, aminek a közepe tájékán ráakadt egy öltönyre. Kivette a múlt évszázad eleji divatot képviselő ruhadarabokat, majd kiterítette az ágyra. Láthatóan nem volt egy új darab, de tiszta volt, és ami talán ennél is fontosabb, úgy a felöltő, mint a nadrág ép volt.

Mr. Fox jól szemügyre vette az izlésének nem igazán tetsző ruhadarabokat, amit követően a tulajdonosnő felé fordult.

 

\- És mennyit kérsz egyáltalán érte?

\- Sunny mesélte, hogy te voltál, aki elejtette a gekkókat, szóval, mivel most nem kellett a lövedékek árát is beleszámolnia, így kevesebbért adta a húst. Úgy döntöttem, hogy én is adok neked kedvezményt. Az eredeti ára harminc kupak, de neked odaadom tízért. Azt hiszem, ennél olcsóbban sehol máshol nem kapnál.

\- És ha én nem jöttem volna, kinek adtad volna el? – kérdezte Vulpes.

\- Kapsz mellé egy kalapot is. A ház ajándékaként...

\- A szemétbe lökted volna, de azért velem kifizettetnéd az árát...

\- Egy ital árán megkapod, de ha nem tetszik, menj, keress egy sikkes butikot New Vegasban.

 

Trudy-nak elfogyott a türelme. Felháborítónak találta, hogy a férfi ennyire szenvtelenül próbált alkudni. Mit várt tőle, hogy odaadja neki ingyen?

Sunny mély levegőt vett, közben a megfelelő szavakat kereste, amivel kisegíthetné mindkét felet, ám Mr. Fox megelőzte.

 

\- Ezekért a rongyokért nem vagyok hajlandó semmit sem fizetni, de ha van whisky vagy valami töményebb ital, akkor abból vennék egy keveset. A fosztogatók támadásakor minden tartalékom odaveszett.

\- Menj Chet-hez, ő árul azt is, meg minden mást is. Ha már a rongyok nem felelnek meg az izlésednek...

\- Kérdeztem, de azt mondta, hogy pillanatnyilag nincs készleten.

\- Nálam kapható mindenféle szeszes ital, de figyelmeztetlek, arra nem jár kedvezmény, és kocsmai áron adom!

\- Veszek egy üveggel, de akkor megkapom a rongyokat is.

\- Hmph... – csóválta meg a fejét Trudy. – Hitvány egy alak vagy...

\- Szerintem meg kiváló üzleti érzékkel született – mosolygott Sunny.

 

Mr. Fox nem biztos, hogy azután is egyetértett Sunny-val, miután kifizette az üveg whisky-t. Igaz, első sokként nem is az a hatvanöt kupak érte, amennyit azért a megbontott üvegű piáért elkért Trudy, hanem egy bizonyos poszter verte ki a pasinál a biztosítékot. A saját önarcképét pillantotta meg a söntéspult fölött, ami fölött ez a szöveg szerepelt: „Amikor NCR felszerelést, eszközöket és személyes tárgyakat lopsz... Az Ő kurvája vagy!”

Ez már több volt számára, mint felháborító. Nem elég, hogy egy nő jó mélyen a zsebébe nyúlt, és még csak rabszolganyakörvet sem tehetett a nyakára, de akkor még az NCR is rajta szórakozik.

Kegyelemdöfésként érkezett az a három katona, akik már belépésük pillanatában is teljesen részegek voltak. Az egyik, aki amúgy a lábán alig állt, megállt a poszterrel szemben, s miután vetett rá egy pillantást egyértelmű szexuális utalásokkal megmozgatta az alsótestét. A lendülettől majdnem eldőlt, de azért ahhoz volt elég esze meg ereje, hogy leüljön Mr. Fox mellé,  majd még rendeljen magának egy pohár piát.

A mellette álló férfi búcsúképp odaintett Trudy-nak, majd elindult kifelé. Ekkor azonban egy másik katona utána szólt.

 

\- Hé, cimbora! – kiáltotta a szőke gyufaszál, miközben ő is birtokba vett egy kocsmai széket. – Odakint szélvihar tombol, jobb, ha inkább itt maradsz, amíg elmegy az ítéletidő.

\- Kivétel, ha te is Kaizer dicsőséges szoknyás tündéreihez tartozol – röhögött a harmadik katona. – Mert akkor menj gyorsan, és vissza se gyere. Kis szerencsével a homok is befed, nem kell majd bajlódni a temetéseddel.

 

Vulpes legszívesebben kettévágta volna az oldalán csüngő Ripperével, de türtőztette magát. Ki tudja, honnan vette az erőt hozzá, de még visszafogta magát. Azonban alig várta, hogy Caesartól megkapják a parancsot, hogy hódítsák meg a Mojave sivatag nyugati felét. Tudta, hogy azt az osztagot ő fogja vezetni, és az első város, amit letöröl a térképről, az Goodsprings lesz...

Ideges volt, ami pedig egyáltalán nem volt szokványos nála, de hiába, egyelőre csapdába esett. Amikor kinézett a törött ablakon, nem látszott odakint még a szemközti ház sem, pedig még az est leple le sem szállt.

Hömpölygött, kavargott a homok odakint, és a nap sugara, amennyire át tudott a szemcsék között sütni.

Mr. Fox végül a maradás mellett döntött. Hogy távolabb maradjon a katonáktól, inkább a szalon másik oldalában keresett magának ülőhelyet. Sok nyugta ezek után sem volt, a három katona ugyanis megcsillogtatta énektudását.

A billiárdasztal mögötti zenegépből felhangzott a „Johnny Guitar” címet viselő dal, mire a trió összeölelkezve kitántorgott a túlsó szobából, és egy billiárddákóval vezényelve átírták kicsit a sokat játszott dal szövegét. Ott ahol az énekesnő Johnny-ról énekelt, a fiúk Caesart üvöltöttek, Johnny Guitárból így lett végül „Caesar, the ham”.

A furcsa mindebben azért mégis csak az volt, hogy a Cézár latin kiejtését használták, ami pedig a „Kajzar”, pedig azt nagy általánosságban csak a légiósok használták.

Vulpes ezt már pattanó idegekkel figyelte, és tényleg csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy a söntéspult helyett a trióhoz lépjen, Ripperével ingyen plasztikai műtétet végezni rajtuk.

Hogy megtépázott idegein nyugtasson kicsit, úgy döntött, hogy írt egy keveset a szürkeállományából, hát rendelt magának egy pohár Scotch-ot.

Szemezett egyet maszkos önmagával, majd mikor a pohár után nyúlt, egyszercsak érezte, hogy valaki a vállára támaszkodik. Az NCR trió hangját még mindig a szomszéd szobából hallotta, így már arra számított, hogy Sunny lesz, aki már megint nem tudja távol tartani tőle a kezét, de tévedett. Egy kopaszodó, idősebb korú férfi ült le mellé.

 

\- Bocsáss meg, barátom – szólalt meg az öreg, barátságos mosollyal az arcán. – A lábam nem mindig engedelmeskedik nekem, és hirtelen nem volt más miben megkapaszkodjak.

\- Spongyát rá – legyintett Mr. Fox, de a testtartásán még mindig látszott, hogy ideges.

 

Az idős férfi bólintott, majd megkérdezte Trudy-tól, hogy nem érkezett-e új példány a kedvenc magazinjából. Trudy nemlegesen rázta a fejét.

 

\- A Mojave Express biztosította eddig a magazinok zökkenőmentes terjesztését – mondta a kocsmárosnő –, de amióta Primmet lerohanták a gengszterek, azóta csak nagyon ritkán kapok friss példányszámokat.

\- Na, mindegy – vakarta meg Mitchell kopaszodó fejét –, majd elütöm itt valamivel az időt, amíg elül a vihar.

\- Doki, csak egyet kérek – nézett a férfi szemébe Trudy –, ne beszéljen többször ezekkel a félnótásokkal a légióról, mert holnapra azt is dalba foglalják.

\- Ők megkérdezték, hogy miért ejtik máshogy a légiósok a vezetőjük nevét, én csak elmagyaráztam nekik, hogy a latin kiejtést használják, ennyi az egész. Különben arra gyanakszok, hogy a légió tagjai, de legalábbis a vezetők folyékonyan beszélnek latinul.

\- Hát köszönöm – húzta el a száját egy vendég egy távolabbi széken ülve –, nekem ne adjanak fel latinul utolsó kenetet, mielőtt keresztre feszítenek. Attól meg, hogy két nyelven beszélnek, még egy rakás vadember marad az a csürhe, szoknyában! Ebben a katonáknak teljes mértékben igazuk van!

\- Nem tudok róluk véleményt mondani – felelt Mitchell, közben Vulpes már elviselhetetlen vágyat érzett arra, hogy felfedje valódi kilétét, de azért még ült és kidudorodó erekkel a homlokán szürcsölte italát.

\- Nipton után sem? – kérdezte Trudy, háttal állva a társaságnak, éppen az üvegeket rendezte a polcon.

\- Más értékrendszerrel rendelkeznek... – válaszolta a doki, majd kis hezitálás után hozzátette. – Bár azt nem értem, hogy miként képesek úgy bánni a nőkkel, ahogy hallottam. Hogy képes egy apa eladni, de akár megölni is a saját lányát?

 

Vulpes erre mély levegőt vett, és már szinte elhagyta száját a véleménye, ám még időben észhez kapott.

Túl sokat ivott, pedig az már eleve tilos volt számára, és az idegeit is rendesen kikészítették azon a délutánon. Egy rakás erkölcstelen senkiházi hogy mer véleményt mondani Mars fiáról és annak légiójáról? Az biztos, hogy az egész lakosságot keresztre feszíti Cézár dicsőségére. Bár ezt a dokit még gondolta, lehet, hogy megkíméli. Ez nem olyan tudatlan patkány, mint a többi, de az előtte serénykedő kocsmárosnőt azt már biztos, hogy személyesen fogja megkínozni, és nem csinál belőle rabszolgát, ó nem!

Trudy-ról a gondolata ekkor hirtelen átkalandozott Sunny-ra. Vénusz lányát látta benne. Erős, bátor nő, tehetséges harcos, kiváló anyja lenne a fiainak. Lehet, kicsit nehéz lesz majd betörni, de megküzdött már néhány NCR rangerrel is, egy falusi lányka legyen akármilyen vad, nem jelenthet számára akadályt. Már úgyis oly régóta porosodott sátrában a rabszolganyakörv.

Tervet kovácsolt annak érdekében, hogy hogyan tudná a legkönnyebben megszelidíteni a vadmacskát. Tudta jól, ha a nő látná a város kiírtását, akkor sokkal nehezebb dolga lenne, ha egyáltalán élve ki tudná menteni a városból. Látta, mennyire rámenős, akár puszta kézzel is neki esne a légiósoknak, azok pedig a harc hevében biztos nem lennének vele kíméletesek. De neki kellett Sunny!

És mint csettintésre, egyszercsak hallatszott, hogy nyílik az ajtó, és a nagy szélvihar ellenére valaki belépett a kocsmába.

A rögtönzött zenekar hamarjában feloszlott, de túloldalt is nagy lett az érdeklődés. Mindenkit érdekelt, hogy ki vállalkozott arra az őrültségbe, hogy a fullasztó homokszemeken átvergődve a kocsmába menjen.

Legnagyobb megdöbbenésükre Sunny-t pillantották meg, karjai közt egy kisfiúval. Mire odaértek, Sunny már térdre rogyott. A fiúcskát a földre helyezte, majd utána körbenézett az emberek között. Felsóhajtott, amint meglátta Mitchell dokit a fal mellett.

 

\- Doki! – kiáltotta. – Segítenie kell! Danielt a karám mellett találtam! Nem lélegzik!

\- A nagy állatszeretete... – csóválta meg a fejét a doki, majd lassan, bicegve megindult a fiú felé. – Biztos sok homok került a tüdejébe. Azonnal mesterséges lélegeztetést kell neki adni!

\- Azt hogy kell? – meredt a dokira Sunny.

 

A doki valamit válaszolni szeretett volna, de a lába megint nem engedelmeskedett neki, és azelőtt összeesett, hogy elért volna a fiúcskáig. Ekkor azt látta a szeme sarkából, hogy egy árny megkerüli, majd a fiúhoz lép, s amit ő tanácsolt, azt kezdi meg a gyerek megmentése érdekében. Mr. Fox volt az a bizonyos illető.

Szabaddá tette a fiú mellkasát, majd szakszerűen megkezdte az újraélesztést. A szívmasszázsra a gyerek nem reagált, ekkor el kezdte a szájból szájba lélegeztetést. Jó öt percig folytatta ezt felváltva, és a doktor közbe sem avatkozott.

Hátuknál az embereket Trudy távolabb terelte, hogy több levegőhöz juthasson a fiú, aki öt perc újraélesztési próbálkozás után egyszercsak felköhögött. Az emberek ekkor egy emberként kiáltottak fel.

Mr. Fox ekkor és így egy pillanat alatt a városka megbecsült tagjává vált.

Daniel nem értette, mit keres a kocsmában, egy vadidegen társaságában, de miután elmagyarázták neki, hogy az a férfi mentette meg az életét, önmagától megköszönte a segítséget, sőt hálából átölelte a férfit.

Vulpes egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a város iránt érzett gyűlöletéről. A kicsi fiú hangja, ölelése, s ahogy felnézett, Sunny mosolya, egyre jobban megerősítették benne délutáni tervét, hogy a nőt magáévá tegye.

Már rabszolganyakörvet sem akart rátenni, csak a nőt, és annak bájait látta maga előtt, s érezte is, mert alighogy a doki arrébb vonta Danielt, hogy gyorsan megvizsgálja, Sunny Vulpes nyakába borult. Megfeledkezve a körülöttük lévő társaságról, a pillanat hevében összeölelkezve, hosszan, érzékien csókolóztak. A lehetséges botrányt elkerülendő, Trudy finoman megkocogtatta a férfi vállát.

 

\- Hékás! – szólt a gerlepárra. – Gyerekek is jelen vannak!

\- Mr. Fox... – pirult el Sunny. – Megmentetted Daniel életét! Kérlek, kérlek, légy a vendégem mára. Bármit, amit megkívánsz, én állom.

\- Ne beszélj bolondságokat! – szólt rá barátnőjére Trudy. – Mr. Fox, az összes költségét a ház állja!

 

A ház... Mr. House, a terv, a küldetés, a Futár, a Lucky 38 kaszinó, New Vegas... Egy szó, hány gondolat... Vulpesben megingott egy percre a terve.

Sürgette az idő, de az időjárás marasztalta. Odakint későestig nem ült el az ítéletidő. Pedig ilyen hosszan még egyszer sem tombolt a természet.

A homokvihar elültével az emberek is távoztak, egyenként emelve kalapjukat a nap hőse előtt.

Mr. Fox bár mosolygott, gondolataiban mindet már megfeszítve látta. Ő már csak ilyen ember volt...

Hárman maradtak végül. Trudy már zárni szeretett volna, de Sunny addig-addig marasztalta vendégüket, amíg az bele nem ment, hogy maradjon éjszakára. Végül Sunny meggyőzte a tulajdonosnőt is, hogy térjen bátran ő is nyugovóra, ő majd itt marad a férfi mellett.

Trudy látta lakótársa szemében a vágyat, hát nem akadékoskodott, Sunny is gyakran falazott neki, amikor Chet és ő kívántak meg közösen eltölteni egy-egy éjszakát.

Vulpes vágya maximálisan beteljesedett azon az éjjelen. A söntéspult mögött kezdték, a pulton folytatták, majd egymás karjaiban fejezték be, egy matracon fekve. Sunny mosolyogva ölelte át a mellette fekvő meztelen férfit. Agyán keresztül sem ment, hogy aznap éjjel teljesen megváltozik az élete. Pedig így történt.


	3. Vulpes Inculta

Trudy korán felébredt. Ott feküdt Chet mellett, a férfi boltjában. A vihar után úgy döntött, hogy inkább a közelben marad, meg amúgy is a szokásosnál korábban szeretett volna munkába állni, nem tudhatta előre, hogy mennyire hozta lázba éjjel a két fiatalt a vérük. Pajzán mosoly jelent meg az arcán, pedig hát neki sem volt mire panaszkodnia, ott feküdt mellette álmai férfija, és továbbra is ő volt, aki titokban akarta tartani a kapcsolatukat. Chet pedig igazán megpróbált beszélni vele, de mindhiába, Trudy hajthatatlan maradt.   
Végül hét óra után nem sokkal Trudy felöltözött, és átment a Prospecter Saloonba.   
Már kezdetben észrevett némi furcsaságot, az ajtó ugyanis ki volt nyitva, de mivel már világos volt odakint, azt feltételezte, hogy a férfi már útnak indult. Belépve ezért elsőként Sunny nevét kezdte kiáltani. Végigsétált a szobákon, de egyik helyen sem lelt rá a párra. A raktár melletti kis szoba matracán látszott, hogy feküdtek, s a pult környékén felfedezhetőek voltak az éjjeli pajzánkodás jelei, de maga a két tettes, az hiányzott.   
Trudy ekkor bár elcsodálkozott, azt hitte, hogy Sunny elkísérte Mr. Foxot, ám amikor kinyitotta a hűtőt, hogy behűtsön egy rekesz sört, meglepetés érte, Cheyenne reggelije a hűtő ajtatán hevert, pontosan ott, ahova Sunny azt este betette.   
Trudy ekkor már érezte, hogy valami baj van. Sunny életében Cheyenne volt a legfontosabb. Sosem felejtette volna ott a kutya reggelijét, akármennyire is fűtötte a szerelem.   
Most, hogy sejtette, hogy valami nincs rendjén, zavarodottan lépett ki a kocsmából. Easy Pete pont akkor ment el a szalon előtt. Feltünt neki a nő viselkedése, ezért odalépett hozzá. 

\- Trudy – szólt a nőhöz –, történt valami?   
\- Nem is tudom, Pete... Itt hagytam Sunny-t azzal az idegennel éjszakára, de egyikük sincs most itt.   
\- Arról beszélsz, aki a katonák szerint lemászott a kocsmádban feltűzött NCR poszterről?   
\- Igen... Őróla...  
\- A doki szerint izzott körülöttük a levegő. Ne reagáld túl, lehet, hogy csak elmentek felfrissülni a források egyikénél, vagy valami hasonló. Nem kell rögtön a legrosszabbra gondolni.   
\- De Cheyenne reggelije a hűtőben maradt. Ez nem vall Sunny-ra.   
\- És láttad Cheyenne-t?   
\- Azért megyek, hogy megnézzem, nem maradt-e a háznál.   
\- Veled tartok. 

Trudy bezárta a kocsma ajtaját, majd elindult az idős férfival, megnézni, hogy a kutya egyáltalán megvan-e még. Újabb meglepetés: a kutya sem volt sehol...  
Pete még mindig állította, hogy nincs ok a pánikra. Visszaküldte a nőt a szalonba, míg ő összegyűjtött még két embert, akikkel elindultak megkeresni az eltűnteket.   
Az egyik férfi egy indián felderítő volt, aki könnyedén kiismerte magát a nyomok világában. Hamar ráakadt a megfelelő lábnyomokra, majd azokat követve elindultak dél felé. Pete még ekkor is meg volt róla győződve, hogy a források egyikénél megtalálják őket, de amikor túlértek a hálókocsi romjain túlra, de a két fiatalnak még akkor sem volt nyoma, ekkor már Pete is érezte, hogy valami baj van, főleg, mert nyomkövető barátja mondta, hogy egy kutya lábnyomait is észrevette. De ennek a lábnyomai jóval frissebbek voltak, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a jelek szerint ő is a szimatját követve ment arrafelé.   
Dél körül járt már ekkor az idő, és ahogy mentek, a nyomok egyszercsak eltértek kelet felé. Pete-nek furcsa megérzése támadt. Úgy érezte, mintha figyelnék őket. Leakasztotta válláról a puskáját, mire a társai is követték példáját.   
A végeláthatlan út dombok közé vitte be a három férfit. A dombon túl a távolból egy faházikó alakja bontakozott ki. Gondolták, ha lakik ott valaki, megtudhatják tőle, hogy Sunny vagy az ismeretlen férfi ment-e arra.  
Ahogy egyre csak közeledtek a viskó felé, egyszercsak elhangzott egy lövés, majd még egy, és még egy. Pete ekkor intett két fiatalabb társának, hogy bukjanak le, de közben ő már meg is mutatta nekik, hogy hogyan csinálják. Kúszva indultak tovább, de akkor meglátták, hogy a viskó irányából három szürke farkas rohan a lábukat elhagyva. A távolból ekkor egy negyedik farkas alakja is kibontakozott, de közelebb érve a felderítők rájöttek, hogy az nem egy farkas, hanem csak egy farkaskutya, méghozzá nem más, mint Cheyenne.   
Mivel a három elől loholó állat elég komoly veszélyt jelentett a közeledésével, Pete és társai leterítették mindet. Cheyenne nem ijedt meg a lövésektől. Hozzá volt már jócskán szokva a puskák hangjához.   
Az okos szuka alighogy felismerte Pete-et és társait, egyből csóválni kezdte a farkát, majd ugatni kezdett, és visszaindult a kunyhó felé, hangosan jelezve a férfiaknak, hogy kövessék.   
Ki milyen iramban tudott, úgy sietett a kutya után. A kunyhó előtt aztán észrevettek egy fekvő légióst. Mindannyian fegyvert fogtak, s óvatosabban bár, de még mindig igyekezve közeledtek a kis lak felé.   
Cheyenne megkerülte a földön fekvő testet, s egyből berohant a házba. A leggyorsabban odaért fickó megrúgdosta a légióst, miközben fegyverének csövét végig a férfi fejének szegezte, ám látszott a hátába fúródott golyó nyoma, s mikor lábbal a hátára fordította, látta, hogy a szemei holtan vannak felakadva. Rúgott még bele néhányat, de azért a biztonság kedvéért még engedett egy golyót a légiós két szeme közé, mielőtt otthagyta volna. Közben az indiántársa is odaért. Ő már nem foglalkozott a kifeküdt illetővel, egyből a házba ment be. Ott még három légiós hevert, mind láthatóan golyóütötte sebbel a testükben. A szoba közepén ott térdelt Sunny is. Egy fehér hálóingszerű rongy volt rajta, a kezeiből pedig folyt a vér, de ujjai között még mindig ott volt a puska, mellyel agyonlőtte a légiósokat. Cheyenne ott ült mellette és lihegve vakkantgatott egyet, ahányszor valaki belépett a kunyhóba.   
Mire Easy Pete is odaért, az egyik férfi ráterítette a reszkető Sunny-ra a kabátját. Akkor már egy ötödik test is láthatóvá vált. Az a kunyhó végében feküdt. Feltételezhetően az a férfi lakhatott abban a szerény kis lakban, bár ezt semmi nem bizonyította. Csak annyi volt biztos, hogy egy dárda oltotta ki az életét, ami a mellkasából állt ki. Bal kezében egy kést tartott, amit a hullamerevségtől még akkor is marokrafogva tartott. A kés pengéje véres volt, mellette pedig néhány kötélfoszlány látszott.   
Nem tudták pontosan, mi történt, csak azt, hogy Sunny épségben van, és legalább már biztonságban.   
A sokktól csak következő nap reggelre került olyan állapotba, hogy elmondja, mi történt vele. De akkorra már teljesen kitisztult az agya, és gyűlést sürgetett. Komoly információi voltak.   
A lényeget persze a városban már tudták, a légió már nagyon közel volt, a város pedig hatalmas veszélyben.  
Az NCR katonái, Mitchell doki és Trudy társaságában Sunny végül elmesélte, hogy mit élt át előző nap reggel. 

\- Cheyenne ébresztett – kezdett bele mondandójába. – Ha nem ugat fel, talán még hozzá is bújtam volna ahhoz a szerencsétlenül járt pusztaságlakóhoz. Amikor kinyitottam a szemem és megláttam, a meglepődöttségtől elakadt a szavam, és majdnem elhánytam magam. A melléből akkor még folyt a vér, de már nem éreztem a pulzusát. Próbáltam élesztgetni, de akkorra láttam, hogy a kést, amit a kezében tartott nem tudom kivenni a kezéből. Akkor értettem meg, hogy meghalt. Közben kint Cheyenne igazi hősként viselkedett. Ha ő nem csalogatja ki a légiósokat, biztosan észrevettek volna. Így viszont élhettem a meglepetés erejével. A megölt szerencsétlen kezében lévő késsel elvágtam a kezeimet összekötő kötelet, majd amint a kezeim szabaddá váltak, odakúsztam a szekrényhez, hogy kivegyem belőle a puskát. Sajnos nem tudtam hangtalanul kinyitni azt az ócska ajtót, és a légiósok farkasai észrevettek. Észrevettek ugyan, de legalább fel tudtam előre mérni a terepet, így tudtam, hogy merre lőjjek. A farkasok megijedtek, látva, hogy az összes gadájukat lelőttem, ezért elfutottak, majd jött Paul, Pete és Tomahawk, és nagyjából ennyi a történet.   
\- Nem hallottad, miről beszéltek a légiósok?   
\- A társalgás nagy része latinul folyt, de azt hallottam, amikor az egyik azt mondta a társának, hogy hagyjon engem, mert a vezetőjük, valami Vulta, vagy Culta, vagy... nem is tudom, mit mondott, csak azt, hogy azt állította, hogy annak az alaknak a tulajdona vagyok.   
\- Vulpes Inculta? – kérdezte az egyik NCR katona, közben az arca falfehérré vált.   
\- Igen! – bólintott Sunny. – Ezt a nevet említették!   
\- Végünk van! – pattant fel helyéről az elkövetőt beazonosító katona, majd kiviharzott a szobából.   
\- A rohadt életbe – bőgte el magát egy másik katona, majd a nem éppen férfias tett után ezt mondta, miközben kitörölte szeméből a könnyeket. – Itt volt a kezeink között. Itt volt, bassza meg, és mi elengedtük!  
\- Kettesben hagynátok Sunny-val? – fordult a társaság megmaradt része felé Mitchell doki. – Hadd beszéljek vele négyszemközt. 

Trudy felállt, majd a másik két katona is követte példáját. Mind a hárman holt sápadtak voltak. Nem is ártott nekik, ha odakint, a szabad levegő alatt kiszellőztethették a fejüket.   
Sunny és a doktor négyszemközt maradtak. Igaz, nem teljesen, mert bent volt még Cheyenne is, bár őt akkor még a legszebben kérve, könyörögve sem lehetett volna eltávolítani a gazdája mellől.   
Sunny lesütötte szemét szégyenében. Érezte, hogy mi az igazság, de meg kellett kérdezze. 

\- Ugye... Ugye Mr. Fox valójában... Valójában az az Inculta nevű légiós...  
\- Fox és vulpes, mindkét szó ugyanarra az állatra utal – felelt a doktor.  
\- Csapdába ejtett egy rohadt róka...  
\- Inculta... Egy durva róka. 

Sunny elfordította a fejét. Ökölbeszorult kézzel nézett ki a koszos ablakon. 

\- Most nem érzékenyülhetek el... – bátorította magát. – Egyszerűen nem engedhetem meg magamnak. Egy egész város számít rám.   
\- Bele sem tudok gondolni abba, hogy most mi mehet végig a lelkedben. Én is ott voltam, láttam mit tett a kis Danielért. Nehéz elhinni, hogy ő ugyanaz az ember, aki pár napja kiírtotta Niptont.   
\- Pedig ő az... Most már emlékszem. Én is ott voltam, amikor a Futár mesélt róla.   
\- Mindannyian ott voltunk, Sunny...  
\- Mondd, doki, miért ilyen kegyetlen az élet?

Mitchell doki mély levegőt vett. Talán ki is szerette volna mondani, amit gondolt, ám Sunny még azelőtt a karjaiba dőlt, mielőtt bármit is szólhatott volna. Szüksége volt egy megértő emberre, akinek a vállán kisírhatta magát.   
Erre szüksége volt, ennyit megérdemelt. Ha már az igazság ilyen kegyetlen és durva volt, akár a róka, aki majdnem rabigába taszította.


	4. Találkozás a Futárral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Új szereplő tűnik fel, aki később kulcsszerepet fog játszani, ám ennyire azért még ne szaladjunk előre.

Sunny Smiles a Vulpes Incultával történt találkozás után megváltozott. Többé nem mosolygott, többé nem segített idegeneknek. A városiakért mindent megtett, de szívét megkeményítette a keserű tapasztalat.   
Hónapokig élt a városka félelemben, ám eltelt három hónap, és több légióst nem láttak többé a közelben. Kisebb csapatok időnként körbejárták a sivatag környező pontjait, de lassan-lassan megnyugodtak a felborzolt kedélyek.   
A félelem azonban megmaradt minden szívben. Ahányszor csak meglátták a kocsma falán lévő posztert, annyiszor emlékeztek arra, hogy a róka ott járt. És ha egyszer ott volt, máskor is visszamehet.   
Trudy legszívesebben levetette volna, de Sunny megtiltotta neki. Szeretett szembe ülni rémálmainak alanyával, ahányszor csak legurított egy pohár italt a torkán. Emlékezni akart!  
Trudy mégis úgy döntött egy reggelen, amikor kikelt az ágyból, hogy akkor is letépi azt a posztert, ha Sunny és a három NCR katona kitekeri a nyakát. Ő állt mindig Sunny-val szemben ott, a pult mögött. Ahányszor csak a lány szemében meglátta a haragot és keserűséget, annyiszor szerette volna kitépni barátnője szívéből a keserű emléket, hátha azzal segíthet rajta.   
Dühítette az is, hogy az elmúlt pár hétben Sunny-t láthatóan kezdte földre küldeni a keserű sorsa. Gyakrabban látta másnaposan. Bár látszólag nem ivott többet, mint annak előtte, ám a reggeleket folyton a vécén töltötte. Volt, hogy az egész éjszakát végig hányta.   
Ez is egy olyan reggel volt, amikor Sunny képtelen volt elhagyni a mosdót. Trudy belépett a résnyire nyitott ajtón. Sunny jószokása szerint falfehéren, a vécécsésze fölött görnyedt. 

\- Ma elmegyünk a dokihoz! – jelentette ki Trudy, miközben a kád szélére leülve figyelte megviselt barátnőjét.   
\- Nincs semmi bajom! – ellenkezett Sunny.   
\- De van! Nézz magadra, teljesen megváltoztál. Állandóan iszol, aztán meg a fél éjszakát végighányod.   
\- Este csak egy fél pohár sört ittam a sült után! Honnan veszed, hogy iszákos vagyok?!  
\- A doki majd megmondja, hogy mi bajod! Öltözz, kislány, nyolcra munkába kell mennem, de előbb még megnézzük, hogy mi bajod!

Sunny-nak már ellenkezni sem volt ereje. Visszafordult a vécécsésze felé, Trudy viszont nem tágított mellőle, végül nagy nehezen felöltöztette a lányt, és elcibálta a doktor házába.   
Mitchell doki épp takarított, de attól még készségesen beinvitálta leendő páciensét és annak lakótársát.   
Meghallgatta Sunny baját, majd egy rövidke vizsgálat után, amit főleg a lány hasa körül végzett leültette mindkét nőt, ő pedig elment az elsősegély dobozát megkeresni. Nem mondott diagnózist, de olyan komor arccal nézett, hogy mindketten megijedtek. Kis idő múlva visszajött, egy üres fiolával a kezében. Megkérte Sunny-t, hogy menjen ki a vécébe, és pisiljen az üvegcsébe, azután pedig hozza neki vissza a mintát. A lány elvonult, majd alig két perc múlva már vissza is jött. Átadta a teli üvegcsét, de mint kiderült csereakció következett. A doki megkapta a vizeletet, ő meg kapott a kezébe egy hosszúkás tesztcsíkot. A doki azt mondta, hogy arra is vizeljen rá, ám ekkor Sunny felháborodva az asztalra lökte a tesztcsíkot. 

\- Tudom, mi ez! – kiáltotta. – Trudy is ezt használja, ha nem jön meg a ciklusa! Nem vagyok terhes, doki!  
\- Csak nézzük meg, Sunny. Minden jel arra utal, hogy igenis babát vársz.   
\- Pont a múlt héten volt a menstruációm! A kettő, ha jól tudom, kizárja egymást.   
\- Hány napot tartott a ciklusod?   
\- Akár a múlt hónapban, egy napot!  
\- Egy napot?   
\- Mindig is összevissza jött a vérzésem. Ehhez már hozzászoktam.   
\- Általában mennyi ideig tart egy-egy ciklusod?   
\- Utóbbi időben minimálisat, egy-két napot, de korábban öt-hat napig tartott.   
\- Végezd el a terhességi próbát, Sunny, a ciklus nem egy napig tart. Az csak bevérzés volt. Nem kizárt a terhesség alatt. 

Trudy közbeszólására egyik fél sem számított, de később a doki is aláírta, hogy a nő nem állít valótlanságot, ám ő még nem szeretett volna semmit sem bizonytalanul kijelenteni.   
Sunny morogva vonult vissza az illemhelyre. Jó félóráig ki sem jött onnan. Trudy már azt hitte, hogy szórakozik vele, mert rákényszerítette, hogy végezze el a tesztet, ám amikor az illemhely közelébe ért, meghallotta, ahogy a barátnője öklendezik.   
Gyorsan visszaszaladt a doktorhoz, elmondani neki, hogy mit hallott. A doktor nyugodtan végighallgatta, majd megkérte Trudy-t, hogy üljön le. Azt állította, hogy most pillanatnyilag nem szeretne semmi fajta gyógyszert Sunny-ba kényszeríteni, mert ha terhes, az csak ártana a magzatnak. 

\- De hisz már félórája szenved odabent!  
\- A reggeli rosszullétek idővel múlni fognak.  
\- Doki, ha Sunny terhes, akkor annak az az Inculta nevű légiós az apja. Gondolod, hogy megtartaná egy olyan gyilkos gyerekét?!  
\- Én is egy gyilkos gyereke vagyok! – hallatszott a túlsó szobából Sunny határozott hangja. – És ha a csíkok nem tévednek, akkor tényleg terhes vagyok. Bár erről inkább nyilatkozzon egy olyan személy, aki többet ért hozzá – mondta, és azzal átnyújtotta a tesztet az öreg Mitchellnek.   
\- Hm... – komorodott el az orvos. – Eszerint valóban terhes vagy. Azonban ez a teszt még nem biztosíték. Két óra múlva meglesz a vizeletvizsgálat eredménye. Az sokkal megbízhatóbb. Nyugodtan menjetek, végezzétek a dolgotok, én majd lesétálok a szalonba, ha megvannak az eredmények.   
\- Terhességen kívül még mi más okozhatja Sunny rosszulléteit?   
\- Trudy, légy még egy kicsit türelemmel, két óra múlva sokkal többet tudok mondani. 

Az a két óra volt Sunny életében a leghosszabb két óra. Egy emberöltőnyi időnek felért, mire megpillantotta Mitchell dokit belépni a kocsma ajtaján.   
Közben azidő alatt beszélgettek Trudy-val is. Sunny mindenféleképpen meg szerette volna tartani a gyereket, ha valóban terhes, ám semmiféleképpen sem szerette volna, hogy terhességének híre napvilágot lásson.   
Trudy aggódva hallgatta barátnőjét., és akkor egyszercsak betoppant a doki, és félrevonta a városka vadászát. A csehó egy csendesebb, nyugodtabb szögletében foglaltak helyet. A doki nem köntörfalazott, elmondta a lánynak, hogy a vizsgálat eredménye is igazolta azt, hogy Sunny babát vár, s már a harmadik hónapban van. A lány nyugodt arckifejezéssel hallgatta végig a doktor diagnózisát. Érezte ő, hogy nem tévedett a tesztcsík, de akkor és ott valahogy mégsem örült meg a hírnek.   
Akárcsak Trudy-nak, a doktornak is megmondta, hogy nem szeretné, ha a városban kitudódna, hogy terhes. Mitchell doki mindig is tiszteletben tartotta a páciensei kérését, és ez most sem volt másképp. Ám figyelmeztette Sunny-t, hogy bár ő hallgatni fog, de a hasa hamarosan egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lesz, és egy idő után már a ruhák sem fognak segíteni megtartani a titkát.   
Sunny ekkor közelebb hajolt az orvoshoz, és megsúgta neki, hogy nem szeretné Goodspringsben megszülni a gyereket. Még mindig félt a légiótól, és most már a saját élete mellett egy másikért is felel. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy így a várost felesleges veszélynek tenné ki.   
Mitchell doki ekkor bólintott egyet, majd így szólt: 

\- Teljes mértékben megértem a döntésed. Ha nem érzed túl tolakodónak a kérdést, megkérdezhetem, hogy hova készülsz menni?   
\- Az egyedüli helyre, ahol nem kell tartanom a légiótól, New Vegasba. 

Furcsa volt ezt kimondani. Ugyanoda tartott, ahova Vulpes Inculta is ment, és mégis, az volt az igazság, hogy valóban ott lehetett a legnagyobb biztonságban.   
Most, hogy megvolt az elhatározás, el kezdte az előkészületeket a hosszú utazásra. A legnehezebb még így is az volt, hogy meggyőzze barátnőjét, Trudy-t, hogy így lesz a legjobb úgy a babára nézve, mint a városnak. Félt, ha a terhessége kitudódna, Vulpes Inculta még egyszer feltünne, ám isten tudja, hogy most mit tenne, főleg, ha fiúnak ad Sunny életet.   
Trudy kegyetlen őszinteséggel hozott fel egy kényes témát, és bár tudta, hogy lehet, ezzel megbántja barátnőjét, jobban bántotta volna őt, ha nem beszél róla Sunny-val.   
Azt kérdezte a lánytól, hogy valóban szeretni tudja majd a gyermeket, tudva, hogy ki az apja. Sunny meglepő választ adott.

\- Engem szeretett az anyám, pedig erőszakból születtem.   
\- Erről sohasem beszéltél... – nézett a lányra Trudy.   
\- Ez a családom életében egy nagyon sötét fejezet volt.   
\- De amellett is... anyádat sem említetted eddig sosem.   
\- Csúnyán összevesztünk, mielőtt elváltak volna az útjaink...  
\- Azt hittem, hogy meghalt...

Sunny felállt az asztaltól. Szomorúbb volt, mint általában. Láthatóan megviselték az emlékek. Trudy látta, hogy fájó emlékekről van szó, mély hegekről barátnője lelkében. Nem akarta feltépni őket, főleg nem így, hogy tudta, barátnője gyermeket vár.   
Örült volna, ha Sunny elmeséli, hogy mi is történt voltaképpen, miért szerette annyira azt az embert, aki a lány saját elmondása szerint erőszakkal „ajándékozta” Sunny-t az anyjának, de látta, hogy ennek a kérdésnek most nincs helye.   
Napok múltán, mikor Sunny útra készen állt, úgy döntött, hogy elbúcsúzik a városka tagjaitól, igaz, senkinek sem mondta meg Trudy-n és a dokin kívül, hogy hova megy.  
Cheyenne-el felbaktattak Mitchell doki otthonához. A kopogásra meglepő mód nem a doki nyitott ajtót, hanem egy cowboy kalapos nő, akiből erős whisky szag áradt.   
Mögötte egy furcsa robot lebegett. Ilyet Sunny még sosem látott. Egy gömb alakú, legjobban szemhez hasonlító, repülő antennatár volt, ami berregő hangon lebegett a csinos nő háta mögött, akinek vállán egy puska csüngött. 

\- Hello! – köszönt Sunny. – Mitchell doki itt van?   
\- Hol máshol lenne? Különben gyere be bátran. Engem küldött ki, mivel ő épp a társam sebeit látja el. Különben Cass vagyok.  
\- Sunny... - felelt a lány, majd beljebb lépett.   
\- Ez itt Ed-E – bökött fejével a repülő robot felé Cass. – Nem kell tőle tartani, csak azzal ellenséges, aki megtámadja.   
\- Még sosem láttam ilyet...  
\- Azt mondják, hogy ebből Washington környékén rengeteg van. Meg, hogy Enklávé találmány, de engem ez annyira nem izgat. A lényeg, hogy ne bolonduljon meg, és ne kezdjen rám tüzelni.   
\- Hol van a doktor? – tért rá Sunny egyszerűen a lényegre.   
\- Gyere! – intett a fejével Cass, majd a lány kérését teljesítve bevezette az ebédlőbe, ahol Mitchell doki épp a Futár sebeit látta el. 

Sunny számára nem volt idegen az a magas, nyúrga alak. Ő tanította meg számára elsajátítani a túlélési lehetőségeket, miután a fickót egy New Vegasi majom fejbe lőtte, és akárcsak most, Mitchell doki talpra állította.   
De Sunny érezte, hogy bár minden tanácsát meghallgatta, és próbált úgy is tenni, ahogy ő azt tanácsolta, a férfi tehetsége nem magyarázza azt a kiváló célzási képességet, amit valaki sok éves gyakorlással képes csak igazán elsajáítítani.  
A Futár most, akár csak rég, ugyanúgy ült a dokival szemben, mint annak idején, amikor „újjászületett”.   
Sunny úgy érezte, hogy a férfi is megérdemel egy pár búcsúszót. Így hát odalépett kettőjükhöz, és pár szóban összefoglalva közölte, hogy távozik a városkából.   
A fiatal futár szája legörbült a hír hallatán. Megkérdezte a lánytól, hogy hova megy, de az csak legyintett: „Majd meglátom, ha odaértem”, felelte.   
A doktor komoran nézett a lányra. Jobban örült volna neki, ha legalább a futárnak megmondta volna, hogy New Vegas az úticélja. De akárhogyis, nem volt jogában Sunny helyett dönteni.   
Egy-egy búcsúölelés, és Sunny már kint is volt az ódon házból, mely mint egy háború előtti kórház, úgy fehérlett a távolból.   
Sunny visszasétált a kocsmába, még utoljára megölelte egyetlen igaz barátnőjét, majd könnyeikkel küzködve elbúcsúztak egymástól.   
Trudy érezte, hogy ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, amikor látja barátnőjét. Már csak abban bízott, hogy jó sora lesz bátor barátnőjének abban a messzi, ijesztő városban.   
A barna hajú kocsmárosnő az elkövetkező órákban csak annyi szót váltott vendégeivel, amennyit nagyon szükséges volt.   
Az este leszálltával két új vendég tért be a szalonba. Cass és a Futár jöttek inni valami hideget.   
A három NCR katona is a pult előtt ült, amikor a magas, csinos cowboy kalapos nő leült melléjük. A Futár nem foglalt helyet, a sebei még eléggé kínozták ahhoz, hogy rájuk üljön.   
Trudy méregette egy ideig a három katonát, akik ugyanazt tették a Futárral, és csinos kísérőjével, majd miután már nagyon megunta azokat a lenéző pillantásokat, rászólt a három jómadárra. 

\- Ő a városunk megbecsült tagja – mondta a Futárról, amikor átnyújtott neki egy üveg Scotch-ot. – Biztos hallottatok Ringóról. Ha ez a férfi itt nincs, akkor mostanra Ringo már halott lenne, tinektek pedig feltételezhetően nem lenne senki ebben a városban, no meg abból, ami maradt volna belőle, aki egy üveg sört a pofátok elé tolna!  
\- Trudy – szólalt meg a Futár. – Te sem tudod véletlenül, hogy merre ment Sunny?   
\- Azt nem, hogy merre, de azt igen, hogy miért... Nem bírta már elviselni ezt a három semmirekellőt! – csapta ki a vállára terített törölgetőkendőt, egyenest a három katona arcába.   
\- Na, na! – kiáltott az arcon fröcskölt pali. – Ha nem tudnád, kedves kocsmárosné, asszonyság, mi most ünneplünk.  
\- Ja! – helyeselt egy másik katona, aki fogta az előtte lévő üveget, aminek tartalmát egy húzásra legurította a torkán. – Ünneplünk, mert itt van a Nyugat szörnye!  
\- No, fene... – utánozta le beszélgetőpartnerét Cass –, ez a dicső megnevezés meg melyikünkre lett kitalálva?  
\- Még nem hallottatok a Nyugat szörnyéről? – kérdezte a képen fröcskölt katona. – A Légió réme, a Kanszoknyavadász, a Bikaherélő, egyik megnevezésről sem hallottatok még?   
\- A Bikaherélő? – kérdezett vissza Cass. – Az nem az az NCR veterán beceneve, aki kiherélt egy légióst, hogy kiszedje belőle, mit tud egy esetleges támadásról, és ezzel sok száz ember életét megmentette McCaran táborban?   
\- Azt mondják, hogy mérföldekről képes kilőnni egy szenzormodult, de közelharcban sem maradna alul, akár három légiós ellen sem. Azt mondják, hogy a légiósok nagyágyúja, Lanius, a Kelet szörnyének legyőzése sem jelentene neki kihívást.   
\- Akkor miért nem küldték még el kinyírni azt az állatot? – nézett pohara aljára Cass.   
\- Eddig Hoover Gát védelme volt a fő feladata, és ha belegondolok, hogy végre személyesen is találkozhatok vele...

Ajtónyílás zaja vegyült hangjába, majd egyszercsak arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy az ajtóhoz legközelebb ülő személyek mind tátott szájjal felállnak, és mind egy szálig meghátráltak. A terembe ekkor egy magas, megtermett, ám közel sem kövér személy lépett be. NCR veterán páncél volt rajta, megfelelő sisakkal. Hosszú kabátjának két széle minden lépésénél uszáj módjára követte lábait, meglebbentve a kabát alatt rejtőző fegyverarzenált. A Futár is rendesen el volt láta mindenféle lő- és szúrófegyverrel, ám ez a katona valóban egy egyszemélyes hadsereg volt.   
Némán körülnézett a népes csehóban, majd miután lassan körbeforgatta a fejét, határozottan megfordult, és ahogy jött, úgy is ment.   
A kint lévő emberek elmondása szerint ezután a veterán bement minden egyes házba, azt követően pedig egyetlen szó nélkül távozott a városból. Cass és a Futár egyvalamiben egyetértettek: Nyugat szörnye megérdemli a nevét, igencsak rémisztő egy alak!


	5. Irány Vegas

A Futár, a hatos számú, kinek nevét mindenki maga dönti el, még naplemente előtt távozott Goodsprings kicsiny városából. Két kísérője társaságában gyorsan telt az idő, és az sem zavarta, hogy időközben besötétedett.   
Útjuk során két témát boncolgattak Cass-el: az egyik a Nyugat Szörnye volt, a másik pedig Sunny Smiles. A csinos exkaravántulajdonosnőt jobban érdekelte a rejtélyes veterán, aki olyan meglehetősen furcsán viselkedett. Látszott rajta, hogy keres valakit vagy valamit.   
Cass megosztotta barátjával az aggodalmait, szerinte légiósok után kutatott. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy találhatott párat a közelben, vagy hallotta hírét a Goodspringsben történt emberrablásról?   
A Futár nagyon remélte, hogy ezutóbbi lehet motivációjának oka. Nagyon rosszul érezte volna magát, ha arról hall, hogy a városkát felégették, amíg ő távol volt, de egyben még a közelben.   
A poros úton haladva egyre közelebbről látszottak már Vegas fényei. Mr. House-hoz tartottak, igaz, erről Cass mit sem tudott. A Futár szerette a dolgait titokban tartani, Cass pedig nem volt az a faggatózó fajta. Ő csak szerette a kalandokat. Talán munkaköri ártalom, vagy csak gyerekkori berögződöttség volt ez.   
Ahogy mentek egyre előrébb, egyszercsak megpillantottak a közelben egy tábortüzet. Arra vették az irányt, igaz, közben mindketten fegyvert ragadtak, nehogy fosztogatókba szaladjanak bele.   
Egy összeomlott kunyhó romjait pillantották meg a tűz fényében, valamint egy farkaskutyát, aki előbb morogva, majd farokcsóválva állt, és várta, hogy a három kalandor elérjen hozzá.   
A Futár lehajolt és megsímogatta Cheyenne fejét, míg Cass a tábortűz mellett üldögélő nőt figyelte.   
Sunny a térdeit átölelve ült, és a lángokat figyelte. Puskája mellette hevert, de ő fel sem nézett az érkezőkre. Mélabúsan bámult a vörösen ropogó lángokba. 

\- Itt maradhatunk éjszakára? – kérdezte a Futár.   
\- Érezzétek magatokat otthon... – felelt Sunny, miközben látszott rajta, hogy gondolataiban valahol teljesen másfelé jár.   
\- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Cass, a lány mellé telepedve.   
\- Megyek, lefekszek aludni – állt fel Sunny, majd a hálózsákjához érve jó éjt kívánt a társaságnak. 

A két jövevény összenézett. Cass még meg is kérdezte, hogy Sunny mindig ilyen, de persze a Futár nem ilyennek ismerte meg a lányt.   
Elmúlt az éjszaka, és a pirkadat már mind a hármukat talpon találta. Sunny ugyanolyan búskomor volt, mint az éjjel. Cass meglökte barátját, majd miután a lány felé intett a fejével, közölte a társasággal, hogy randija van a természettel, és gyorsan magára hagyta a két régi ismerőst.   
Sunny fel sem nézett a csomagjai közül. A Futár nem bírta tovább elnézni, ezért odalépett mellé. 

\- Sunny – szólalt meg, a lány vállához érve, mire az összerázkódott.   
\- Kérlek, hagyj! – lépett arrébb Sunny.   
\- Hallottam arról, ami veled történt. El se hiszed, mennyire sajnálom...  
\- Nincs szükségem a szánalmadra! Avagy, figyelj... Nem az van, amire gondolsz. Szeretnék egyedül lenni, ennyi az egész.  
\- Legalább azt mondd meg, hogy merre mész. Néhány nap múlva meglátogatnálak, csak hogy tudjam, jól vagy. 

Sunny erre összecsuklott. A elmúlt időszak eseményei megterhelőbbnek bizonyultak, mint arra számított. De a legnehezebb a tegnapi nap volt. A találkozás, melyre egyáltalán nem számított, és mely annyi érzést, érzelmet szabadított fel. Most meg ott ül, mellette a Futárral, akit oly sebesen dobogó szívvel oktatott a fegyverek használatának elsajátítására.   
Kicsit ültek egymás mellett a kialudt tűzrakóhely mellett. Mindketten némán hallgattak. Cass félóra múlva jött vissza, egy időközben leterített földikutyával. A tetemet szélsebesen megnyúzta, majd felélesztette a tábortüzet, és a lángon megsütötte a húst.   
A földikutyapecsenyére legjobban talán Cheyenne éhezett. Ott keringőzött a tűz körül, egészen addig amíg nem kapott egy darabot a sültből.   
Sunny még mindig maga elé bámulva ült. Valami nagyon nem hagyta nyugodni, ezt mindkét utazótársa látta. Cass bár gyakran rápillantott a Futárra, a férfi nem faggatózott többé. Úgy döntött, hogy reggeli után tovább indulnak New Vegas felé. Ezt megosztotta Cass-el, mire a nő kijelentette, hogy jobb lenne előbb megállni az Apokalipszis követőinek Erődjénél. Szerette volna, ha Arcade Gannon is ránéz a Futár sebeire. Hiába volt fiatalabb Mitchell dokinál, tehetségesebbnek tartotta nála, hiába állította a Futár, hogy a doki volt, aki megmentette az életét, amikor Benny fejbe lőtte, Cass hajthatatlan maradt.   
Sunny az új információk hallatán a Futárra meredt. Kicsit még tétovázott, mielőtt megszólalt volna. 

\- Kik azok az Apokalipszis Követői? – kérdezte, szavait a Futárnak szegezve.   
\- Egy csoport – felelt a szólított –, akik azon a tevékenykednek, hogy összegyűjtsenek minden háború előtti tudást.   
\- És legalább nem annyira őrültek, mint az Enklávé, vagy tájainkon az Acél Testvériség. Arcade egy kiváló orvos.  
\- Ezt sosem vontam kérdőre – védekezett a Futár. – De akkor sincs szükségem a segítségére!  
\- És ez a szervezet... avagy maga az erődjük, az milyen távolságra fekszik New Vegastól?   
\- New Vegas egyik külső kerületében van – felelt Cass Sunny kérdésére.   
\- Ha jobban belegondolunk – gondolkodott el hangosan a Futár. – Nekik pontosan olyan emberekre van szükségük, mint amilyen te vagy, Sunny. Ha nem más az úticélod, akár szólhatnék is pár jó szót az érdekedben.   
\- Ha olyan közel van New Vegashoz... – mondta Sunny.  
\- Pont a szomszédban – mosolyodott el Cass.  
\- Ha tényleg olyan közel van, akkor gondolom, nincs közük a légióhoz...  
\- Nem tartozik egyetlen katonai szervezet hatóköre alá sem – magyarázta a férfi. – Még az NCR embereivel úgy ahogy kijönnek, de a légió, és főleg Cézár cselekedeiteit határozottan megvetik.   
\- Főleg Arcade! – nevette el magát Cass. 

Sunny ismét összehúzta két térdét, s kezeit körülöttük összekulcsolva visszadőlt, tovább nézni a lángokat. Cass a Futárra nézett, majd a némán szomorkodó lányra pillantott. Úgy érezte, hogy most már valóban itt az ideje annak, hogy ismét elmenjen vagy félórára pisilni. Ezúttal magával vitte Ed-E-t is.   
A kettesben maradt férfi és nő ott ült még jó pár percig, mire Sunny felsóhajtott. 

\- Veletek tarthatok az Erődbe? – kérdezte a férfira nézve.   
\- Ezt vártuk már reggel óta. Ez az út csak New Vegasba vezet, éreztem, hogy te is odatartassz.   
\- Találkoznom kell ezzel az Arcade nevű illetővel...   
\- Bemutatlak neki, ha odaértünk. Hidd el, kiválóan érti a munkáját.   
\- Elárulhatok egy titkot? De kérlek, senkinek ne mondd el! Ha elmondom neked, nem fog senki más tudni erről rajtad, Trudy-n és Mitchell dokin kívül.   
\- Szavamat rá!  
\- Babát várok...  
\- Hisz... Hisz ez csodálatos! Gratulálok!  
\- Vulpes Inculta az apja...  
\- ...neki nem megyek el gratulálni... – bökte ki a férfi egy kevés gondolkodás után.   
\- Ő az egyetlen, akinek sosem szeretném, ha a fülébe jutna a hír.  
\- Felkészültél erre a babára?  
\- Értsd meg, mindig is szerettem volna gyerekeket, és ez a gyerek egyáltalán nem tehet arról, hogy az a... gyilkos az apja.

A Futár megfogta Sunny kezét, és együttérzően bólintott.   
Cass visszatérte után lassan szedelőzködtek, és a déli nap hősége alatt elindultak az Apokalipszis Követőinek Erődje felé. Más már rég ropogósra sült volna, ám a három harcos jól ismerte a Mojave sivatagot, és annak veszélyeit. Inkább gyalogoltak a hőségben, mert tudták, hogy a sötét leszállta után felélénkülnek a sugorpiók és más ragadozók.   
Hiába igyekeztek, a város határát jelző falakat már csak sötétben érték el. Mindannyian fáradtak voltak a hosszasz gyaloglástól, de a Futár szerette volna, hogy Arcade minél hamarabb megvizsgálja Sunny-t.   
A magas, szőke doktor eleinte nem igazán akart kötélnek állni. Még a Futár ellen nem volt kifogása, de állította, hogy ő nem emberekkel foglalkozó doktor, menjen Sunny a következő sátorba, ott lesz, majd aki ránéz. A Futár erre félrevonta kicsit egoista barátját, majd pár percnyi négyszemközt történt beszélgetés után visszamentek a lányokhoz. Arcade véleménye bár nem változott, de azért akkor már nem akadékoskodott, úgy döntött, hogy felveszi Sunny-t a betegei közé.   
Mindenki fellélegezhetett, amikor Arcade megállapította, hogy úgy a baba, mint a mama kiváló egészségi állapotnak örvend.   
Sunny az Erődben megtalálta mindazt, amit keresett, biztonságot, hozzáillő munkát és azt is jól tudta, hogy a babája is jó kezekben lesz, ha majd világra jön.


	6. Rémálom a figyelmetlenségből

Pontosan három hónap telt már el azóta, hogy Sunny az Old Mormon Erődben tartózkodott. Cheyenne társaságában renszeresen járták a pusztaságot különböző állatokra vadászva, vagy ha épp nem kalandoztak, akkor Sunny az Apokalipszis Követőinek tagjainak segédkezett a fegyverviselés rejtelmeinek megismerésében.  
Szerette magát elfoglalni, és legalább biztonságban volt, s ahogy az idő telt, úgy érezte, hogy ő is segít egyre élhetőbbé tenni az életet azon a környéken.   
Azon a bizonyos reggelen Sunny épp beugrott Arcade-hoz, mivel a férfi mondta neki, hogy érkezett a városból egy gép, amivel elvégezhetnek egy ultrahangos vizsgálatot, így megtudnák többek között a baba nemét, és nagyjából a baba egészségi állapotát is felmérhetnék.   
Az orvosi sátorba belépve Sunny két férfit pillantott meg. Egyikük a doktor volt, míg másikuk a Futár. Ezutóbbi nem rég érkezett, és pont Sunny-ról szeretett volna érdeklődni, és mondhatni pont jókor volt jó időben.   
Arcade felsegítette a hatodik hónapban lévő nőt az ágyra, majd mielőtt neki kezdett volna a vizsgálatnak, elhúzta a függönyt. A Futár így nem látott semmit, de annál többet hallott.   
Sunny izgatottan nézte a műszer monitorját, amin a méhben fejlődő magzat volt látható. Arcade szóra nyitotta a száját, ám mielőtt bármit is mondott volna, hosszasan vizsgálta Sunny hasát az ultrahanggal. 

\- Az ott a baba? – hallatszott Sunny hangja, aki izgatottan figyelte a képernyőt.   
\- Nem teljesen... – jött az őszinte válasz. – Mármint, igen, az ott egy baba...  
\- Mi az, doktor? – kérdezte a nő. – Van netán valami baj?  
\- Mondd, Sunny... Mekkora családot szeretnél?   
\- Ó, te jó ég... csak nem ikrek?   
\- Az ott kérlek szépen: egy fej, még egy fej és még egy fej. 

A Futár ezt meghallva nem bírt tovább a függöny mögött maradni, hanem bedugta a fejét vizsgálóterembe. Arcade ekkor épp a babák alakját mutatta Sunny-nak.   
Láthatóan mind a három baba rendesen fejlődött, kettőről pedig már a nemüket is meg tudta mondani. Egy kicsi fiú és egy kicsi lány feküdt egymással szemben, ám a harmadik magzat neme pillanatnyilag kivehetetlen volt.   
Sunny leírhatatlanul örült a babáknak. Olyan gyönyörűek voltak már a hasában is. Tudta, hogy imádni fogja mindhármat.   
Míg ő a babák csodálatával volt elfoglalva, addig Arcade komolyan el kezdett aggódni Sunny egészségéért. Egy ikerterhesség sem egyszerű, de itt három babáról volt szó. Nem szeretett volna semmit sem a véletlenre bízni. Újabb és újabb vizsgálatoknak vetette alá Sunny-t, hogy mindent megtudjon az anya és gyermekei egészségéről.   
Megtudta, hogy ketten egypetéjű ikrek, és már a harmadikról is kiderült, hogy egy kislány.   
Arcade szinte minden idejét Sunny és még meg sem született babái töltötték ki.   
Főleg a nyolcadik hónap végétől volt nehéz dolguk, akkor ugyanis Sunny ágynyugalomra lett kárhozva. Ez külön teher volt a mindig sokat mozgó nő számára, de a három baba miatt akkora volt a hasa, hogy már felállni is alig tudott önmagától. Egy ápolónő végig a szolgálatára állt, de Sunny fortyogott, ha nem tehette azt amit akart, igaz, a nagy hasa nem nagyon hagyott számára választást, el kellett fogadja a segítséget.   
A kilencedik hónap elején aztán Sunny egy reggel arra riadt fel, hogy elfolyt a magzatvize. Szerencséjére már nem kellett sehova sem elvinniük, de nagyon megijedt, pedig Emily Ortal még szüléssegítő képzést is tartott neki. Ott élesben azonban, a félelmetes fájdalmak között könnyű volt elfelejteni mindazt, amit tanult.   
Arcade két óra múlva érkezett meg, de Sunny-nál még ekkor sem kezdődött el a vajúdás, csak rosszullét és fájdalmak gyengítették. Arcade megvizsgálta, és megállapította, hogy a méhnyakszáj szépen tágul, ezért az volt a javaslata, hogy maradjanak a természetes szülésnél. Sunny már mindenbe beleegyezett volna, csak szűnjenek meg végre a fájdalmak.   
Még másfélóra szenvedés után végre elkezdődtek a szülési fájdalmak. Ezek után már senki sem nézte az időt.   
Hatalmas volt a nyüzsgés a sátorban, Sunny viszont szinte semmit sem vett ebből észre. Fájdalmas kiáltásaira sokan vetettek ijedt pillantásokat a sátor felé, ám látva, hogy mennyi ember fordul meg benne, sejtették, hogy új élet születése lehet a háttérben.   
Három kicsi élet... Egyik a másik után jött ki szépen egymás utánban. Igaz, emberfelettin megkínozták Sunny-t. Utoljára kisfiát emelték ki, aki igazi gentleman módjára maga elé engedte a lánytestvéreit.   
Arcade ekkor már a másik két gyereknél volt. Egyikőjük légzési elégtelenséggel született, és ezen próbált meg a szőke hajú doktor segíteni.   
Egy ápolónő elvágta az utolsó baba köldökzsinórját is, majd a picit a félig ájult nő ölébe helyezték.   
A piros fejű, pufók kis csöppség éktelen rikácsolásba kezdett, de pontosan emiatt nem szenteltek neki különösebb figyelmet. A férfi, aki az anyja kezébe helyezte, odahajolt a hevesen lélegző nő füléhez, és halkan belesúgta: 

\- Köszönj el tőle, napsugaram. De ne aggódj, igazi harcost nevelek majd belőle. Vale...

Fagyos csókot lehelt a félig ájult nő homlokára, majd karjaiba vette az újszülöttet, és teljes lelkinyugalommal elindult a sátor kijárata felé.   
Sunny alig bírta kinyitni a szemét. A férfi hűvös hangja, mintha csak rémálmaiból csendült volna fel.   
Csak egy rossz álom, gondolta, de kinyitotta a szemét, és forgott vele a világ.   
Az ápolónő, aki végig ott volt mellette, most boldogan forgolódott körülötte. Látta, hogy a nő megmozdul, szólni kíván, de olyannyira elöntötte a boldogság, és mellé az aggódás a bátor anyuka iránt, hogy csendre intette, miközben csak úgy áradozott a három csöppségről.   
Megigazgatta Sunny feje alatt a párnát, majd elszaladt meleg vízért. Futtában elszaladt a kifelé tartó férfi mellett, akinél ott volt a kicsi fiúcska. Amikor meglátta az apróságot, egyből belecsimpaszkodott a férfi vállába, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a kicsit.   
Vulpes mosolyogva fordította felé a fejét. Teljesen nyugodt hangon mondta a nőnek, hogy átviszi a kicsit egy másik sátorba, ahol lemérhetik a súlyát. Az ápolónő megsímogatta a pici piroskás arcát, és bólintott, de nemsokára odaszólt a férfinak, hogy ügyeljen nagyon a picivel, mivel nagyon instabilak a háború előtti mérlegek, el ne ejtse a gyermeket.  
Még utoljára megsímogatta a fiúcska arcát, majd kielőzte őket, hogy minél hamarabb összeszedje, amire szüksége van. Nem akarta Sunny-t sokáig várakoztatni.   
Épp kilépett a sátorból, amikor a háta mögül eldördült egy lövés. Egy 10 mm-es pisztoly sült el, Sunny kezében méghozzá. Remélte, hogy az ápolónő megakadályozza Vulpest a tervében, de látva, hogy a gyerek apja probléma nélkül kisétál, Sunny kezébe vette a probléma megoldását.   
A fegyver végig a párnája alatt hevert. Mindig is félt attól, hogy Vulpes feltűnik, és megpróbálja elvenni majd tőle a fiát. Jól tudta, hogy a férfinak csak őrá van szüksége, de mint bármelyik anya, Sunny sem volt hajlandó megválni egyik gyermekétől sem. Harc nélkül legalábbis biztos nem! Így hát kivette a pisztolyt a párna alól, és utolsó erejével a levegőbe lőtt. Nem lőhetett rá a férfira, hisz azzal a gyermek életét is veszélyeztette volna.   
Ekkor több dolog is történt. A sátorban tartózkodók mindegyike a lövés hangja felé nézett, s nem csak ők, az ápolónő is megtorpant, és visszanézett. Vulpes ekkor gyorsan körülnézett. Látta, hogy nem gyanakodnak rá, de már csak másodpercek kérdése volt, hogy lebukjon, és akkor megpillantotta a sátor felé közeledni a Futárt. Amint összeszaladt a tekintetük, a Futár mély levegőt vett, de ugyanakkor az oldalához is kapott, hogy előhúzza a fegyverét.   
Ez volt az a pont, amikor Vulpes megváltoztatta a tervét. A picit odanyomta a tátott szájú ápolónőnek, majd egy határozott mozdulattal a nőt visszalökte a sátorba, ügyelve arra, hogy a picinek ne essen baja. A következő percben beszaladt a sátrak mögé, és már hiába kutatták át az egész Erődöt, nem találtak rá, mégcsak a nyomára sem.


	7. Anya csak egy van

Sunny teljesen kétségbeesett azt követően, hogy gyermekei apja, Vulpes Inculta megkísérelte ellopni a fiukat. Nagyon felháborította, hogy a zárt erődben nem találtak rá, pedig mindenki kereste. Dehát egy Stealth Boy elég ahhoz, hogy eltűnjön az emberek szeme elől.   
A szüléstől legyengült szervezetét pihentetnie kellett, de a kismama nem volt hajlandó aludni. Három gyermekét maga mellé követelte, és le sem vette róluk a szemét. Mind a hárman békésen aludtak anyjuk közelében, Arcade viszont nagyon izgult Sunny-ért. De nem csak ő. A Futár odalépett Sunny betegágya mellé, és leült az ágy szélére, majd megfogta a nő kezét. 

\- Pihenned kell... – szólt halkan, hogy ne ébressze fel az apróságokat.   
\- Megint megpróbálja majd ellopni – felelt a férfinak, miközben a kisfiút nézte.   
\- Kérlek, Sunny... Próbálj meg aludni. Csak pár órácskát, nem többet. Végig itt leszek melletted, és ügyelek rátok. 

Sunny a Futárra nézett, majd vissza a gyermekeire. Nem válaszolt a férfinak, és bár szívből hálás volt neki, ugyanakkor félt is. A férfi kezének meleg érintésétől azonban lassacskán megnyugodott, és engedte a szempilláinak, hogy lecsukódjanak.   
Prérifarkasok üvöltésére ébredt. Valahol a város határain kívül portyázhatott pár vadállat. Az est leple alatt amúgyis könnyebb dolguk volt.   
Sunny-t persze hidegen hagyta az állatok hangja. Teljesen más izgatta. Szemét kinyitva egyből a gyermekeit kereste. Három gyermeke változatlanul ott feküdt mellette. Annyi volt a különbség csupán, hogy a hidegre való tekintettel, mindannyiukat vastag takarók közé bugyolálták be. Jobb kezét még érezte, hogy mindig fogják, de a szabaddal megigazgatta a gyerekek körül a takarót. 

\- Milyen csodás kis angyalok... – szólalt meg. – Köszönöm, Futár... Köszönöm, hogy mellettem vagy...  
\- Sunny, miért nem mondtál semmit arról, hogy terhes vagy?

A rekedtes női hangnál csak a kéz volt érdesebb, ami végigsimított a nő homlokán. Sunny rémülten nézett oldalra. Csak ekkor fedezte fel, hogy nem a Futár ül mellette, hanem egy szikla méretű asszony. Egyszerű pusztasági ruha volt rajta, és nagy zöld szemeivel olyan búsan nézett a kismamára, ahogy még addig sosem.   
Sunny lesütötte a szemét, közben kihúzta kezét az ötvenes éveiben járó asszony kezéből.

\- Menj el... – szólt a nőhöz, közben fejét a gyermekei felé fordította.   
\- Ezt kéred anyádtól?   
\- Nem kérem, követelem.  
\- Ismered a véleményem a helyzetről. Ha tudtam volna, hogy...  
\- Hagyj már végre magamra!

Anyjuk kiáltására a három békésen szundikáló apróság kórusban üvöltött fel. 

\- Nézd mit csináltál! – kiáltott anyjára Sunny. – Most már elégedett vagy?!

A kiabálásra és a gyereksírásra belépett a sátorba egy fehér köpenyes férfi, aki talán orvos lehetett. Megkérdezte, hogy segíthet-e valamiben, mire Sunny megkérte, hogy kísérje ki a sátorból a vendéget. A nőnek nem volt szüksége kíséretre, tudta magától is, hogy merre van a kijárat.   
Csakhamar a Futár is előkerült. Futva igyekezett Sunny-hoz. Lehajolt mellé, miközben a nő a még mindig nyűgösködő kislányok egyikét próbálta elringatni. 

\- Bocsáss meg, Sunny! – szólalt meg a férfi. – Az a nő azt állította, hogy az anyád.   
\- Igazat állított, ő hozott a világra. De nem akarok erről többet beszélni. És őt sem akarom többé látni, ahogy a gyerekeim apját sem! 

Ki szerette volna újra látni Vulpes Incultát azon a fertájon? Hisz biztos nem fehér zászlóval a kezében jött volna.   
A Futár mélabúsan figyelte a kismamát, amint az a gyermekeiről gondoskodott. Féltve óvta mind a hármat, és napokig el sem mozdult mellőlük, csak addig, amíg elvégezte természetadta dolgait. Addig viszont végig a Futár volt kénytelen a csöppségekkel maradni.   
A férfit a végén már nagyon kezdte zavarni a dolog. Ahogy az is, hogy olyan könnyen elengedte Sunny anyját. Nem is látta többet az erődben, csak annyit hallott, hogy a veszekedést követő félórán belül elhagyta az erődöt.   
Napokig gondolkodott a férfi, hogy miképp tudna kicsit a saját életével is foglalkozni. Annyi gond volt a fején, de Sunny tíz körömmel kapaszkodott belé.   
Egy nap aztán nagyot sóhajtott a nő ágya mellett ülve. Sunny felnézett rá, miközben az egyik gyerekét etette. 

\- Tudom, hogy sokat kérek tőled... – vallotta meg Sunny, hisz nem volt vak, látta, hogy teljesen magához láncolta azt a számára teljesen idegen férfit.   
\- Érthetőek a félelmeid.  
\- De mégsem lenne szabad ennyire rád csimpaszkodnom...  
\- Beszéltem rádión Hsu ezredessel, a McCaran Táborban. Mikor meséltem rólad, nagyon felkeltetted az érdeklődését. Arcade mesélte, hogy leinformált téged nála, és hát arra gondoltam, hogy a bázison nagyobb biztonságban lennél. Az ezredes biztos örömmel fogadna. Minden tehetséges lövészt szívesen fogadnak a bázison.   
\- De én nem vagyok katona... És itt van ez a három gyerek is. Gondoskodnom kell róluk.   
\- Azonban értessz a kutyakiképzéshez. Nagy előnyt jelentene az NCR számára, ha az ő egységeiket is vadászebek biztosítanák. 

Sunny sokáig nem felelt. Kinézett a sátor ablakán, majd a gyermeikeire nézett. Tudta, hogy nem maradhat örökké az erődben, ahogy a Futárt sem kötheti maga mellé. Már így is rengeteget tett érte. Felnézett hát a férfira, és így szólt: 

\- Ez a bázis mégis milyen messze van az erődtől? 

A Futár odahajolt Sunny mellé, és a Pib-Boy térképén megmutatta a jelenlegi tartózkodási helyüket, majd rábökött a bázis helyére. A távolság nagy volt, és ez Sunny-t elbátortalanította.   
Hangot is adott félelmeinek, mire a Futár elmondta, hogy az út legnagyobb része NCR uralta területeken vezet keresztül, és amellé is az ezredes biztos küldene pár katonát, akik elkísérnék őket. No, meg persze ő is felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri Sunny-t és három gyerekét.   
Sunny időt kért, hogy átgondolja, mit tegyen, de jóformán egy óra sem telt bele, amikor odalépett a férfi mellé, és megmondta neki, hogy beleegyezik, hogy elmenjenek a McCaran Táborba.


	8. A rajtaütés

Egy hét készülődés és öt hátizsáknyi babakelengye kellett ahhoz, hogy Sunny elinduljon gyermekeivel az Old Mormon Erődből a McCaran Táborba.   
Az indulás reggelén három NCR katona lépett be a nő sátrába, ami szinte már teljesen ki volt pakolva.   
Sunny a kisfiút maga előtt egy kenguruba tette, míg lányait egy kétszemélyes babakocsival utaztatta. A gyerekek nyugodtan viselkedtek, pedig aztán komoly mozgolódás volt körülöttük. A fiú olyannyira jól érezte magát az anyja közelében, hogy a kenguruban ülve elaludt.   
A Futár is bent volt. Vállán ott csüngött egy plazmapuska, a hátán pedig egy igencsak súlyosnak látszó hátizsák. A katonák mindegyike kapott egyet-egyet, de nem volt ellenvetésük. Tudták, mire vállalkoztak ezzel a megbizatással. 

\- Tehát Curtis parancsnok – szólalt meg Sunny, a nappal szemben állva sem hunyorító férfi felé nézve. – Önök fognak elkísérni bennünket a bázisra?   
\- Igen, hölgyem – felelt a férfi. – Hsu ezredes a legjobbakat válogatta össze. Tudjuk, milyen kockázatos küldetés ez, de ne izguljon, hölgyem, estére már a McCaran táborban lesz.  
\- Épen és egészségben – toldotta ki a mondatot a Futár. – Úgy te, mint a gyermekeid.   
\- Induljunk hát... Cheyenne, gyere!

A farkaskutya kiöltött nyelvvel, lihegve követte gazdáját. Hátára egy nyeregtáska volt csatolva, amibe a puskákba és pisztolyokba kellő muníciót tették. Nem volt nagy súlya, csak szerette túldramatizálni a dolgokat.   
Amennyire lehetett lakott területeken mentek keresztül, de a külváros lepukkant részein túlérve nem volt már más csak termőföldek, amíg a szem ellátott.   
A szél mögött lapuló csönd az egész vidékre ráült. Hatalmas kukorciatáblák övezték két oldalt a megtöredezett utat.   
Tagadhatatlanul az apokalipszis utáni idők voltak ezek. Mégis, volt benne valami leírhatatlan békesség is. Ahogy elhaladtak a kukoricás között, a magas növények egyre-másra hajoltak meg a jövevények előtt, mintha csak köszönteni szerették volna őket.   
Csendes volt a környék, de vihar előtti csend honolt rajta, ez kétségtelen volt. Sunny minden porcikájában érezte a veszélyt. Ennél alkalmasabb hely nem is kellett egy megszervezett támadáshoz.   
Az előttük látszó kukoricatábla között valami felcsillant, mire a kapitány elüvöltötte magát: „Mindenki fegyverbe! Támadó tíz óránál!”.   
A nőre vetette magát, bár estében átfordultak úgy, hogy a férfi került alulra, így megvédve a kenguruban békésen alvó kisfiút.   
A gyerek biztos az apjától örökölte drót idegeit, mert bizony sem az üvöltésre, sem pedig a rántásra nem ébredt meg. Csak résnyire nyitotta ki a szemét, de érezte az anyja testének melegét, így aztán hamar visszahunyta őket.   
Esés közben Sunny elvesztette az eszméletét, így azt sem látta, amikor Vulpes Inculta egymagában előjött onnan, ahol az előbb a csillanást látták.   
Nem dördült el egyetlen lövés sem, a harcnak mégis vége volt. A kapitány leakasztotta a baba szállítását segítő kengurut Sunny-ról, amit átnyújtott Vulpesnek. Közben a Futár megkerülte a társaságot, és a kukoricásból előszedett három férfit. Mindegyiknek a keze hátra volt kötve és a szájukat is betömték. Ezen felül pedig mindannyian alsónadrágra voltak vetkőztetve. A három NCR egyenruhát viselő férfi gyorsan megszabadult ruházatától, majd ráparancsoltak az elővezetettekre, hogy öltözzenek fel. Még megfelelő motivációt is kaptak, a Futár rájuk szegezte a Plazmapuskáját. Vulpes felcsatolta magára a kengurut, és a szeme sarkából végignézte, ahogy a három valódi katonát egy-egy hangtompítós pisztollyal agyonlövik. A holtak kezébe beletették a fegyvereiket, s úgy állították be a színhelyet, mintha komoly harc dúlt volna ott.   
Öt percen belül készen is voltak. A halott katonák „hősiesen” védelmezték az anyát és gyermekeit, ám mindannyiukat leszedték. Az anya ott feküdt a babakocsi mellett, mellette hűséges kutyája, akit impulzusgránáttal hatástalanítottak. Már csak egy valaki hiányzott. Az időközben légiós gúnyát öltött katonák egyike leakasztotta válláról a puskát, és a Vulpes Incultával szemben álló kapitányra szegezte. 

\- Vale, frumentarius – köszönt el halkan beosztottjától a frumentariik vezetőjétől.   
\- Vale – bólintott a kapitány. – Hűségem Caesaré!

Egy dörrenés, és a kapitányt hátrarántotta a vállába fúródó golyó.   
Újabb lövéseket eresztettek a levegőbe, majd magukra hagyták a két ájultat és három halottat.   
A két kislány megébredt a lövésekre, és ijedtükben szívszaggató sírásba kezdtek. A Futár és a frumentariik már egy dombon tartottak felfelé, de a gyereksírás még mindig jól hallatszott.  
A lövések hangjára ugyan a fiúcska is megébredt, de eredeti lustaságnak bizonyult. Sokáig csak álmosan pislogott apja közelében, ám idővel, ahogy egyre jobban távolodott testvéreitől ő is el kezdett nyűgösködni.   
Vulpes a domb tetejéről még utoljára lenézett. Ugyanúgy tett a Futár is. Mindketten ugyanarra néztek.   
Talán a lövések hangjára, talán a babasírásra, de egy falka vadkutya szaladt egyenest Sunny-ék felé. A kapitány még mindig eszméletlenül feküdt, akárcsak Sunny és Cheyenne is. A babák pedig egyre jobban óbégattak. A Futár a plazmapuskájával a kutyák felé lőtt, de túl távol volt tőlük ahhoz, hogy egyet is leterítsen.   
Vulpes erre lecsatolta magáról a kenguruban sírdogáló fiát, akit a Futár kezébe nyomott, ő pedig kivette egyik embere kezéből a puskát, és visszaindult Sunny és a gyerekek felé.   
Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, úgy szaladt a magas növények között. Amint áttörte magát a kukoricáson, leakasztotta válláról a puskát, és az ájultak, na meg a babakocsi elé állva tüzet nyitott a bőven lőtávolságon belül ért kutyafalkára. Addig meg sem állt, amíg ki nem lőtte mind egy szálig az állatokat. Ezt követően hátrafordult, és gyerekei anyjához lépett. Megnézte a pulzusát, de mivel az volt, rá kellett jönnie, hogy még mindig ájult, különben nem várta volna meg, hogy a kutyák olyan közel érjenek.   
Ekkor a két kislányhoz lépett. Azok még mindig teli torokból üvöltöttek. Vulpes próbálta őket csitítani, de csak akkor csendesedtek el, amikor megérezték az apjuk kezét saját pici kezecskéjükön. Vulpes jól tudta, hogy nincs ideje ott maradni, hisz bármelyik percben ott lehetnek az NCR emberei, megnézni, hogy mi volt az a sok lövöldözés.   
A férfi odalépett Sunny-hoz, felhajtotta a nő ruháját, és a bőrére a kapitány vérével ráírt egy üzenetet. Munkája végeztével magához vette a két nyűgösködő csecsemőt, majd visszaigyekezett a domboldalon váró társasághoz.   
Hat perccel később, mikor egy felderítőegység a helyszénre ért, a légiósoknak már nyoma sem volt.   
A kapitány sebét helyben ellátták, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudták a bázisra szállították. Sunny-t magához térítették. Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, a nő teljesen kiborult, amikor észrevette, hogy mind a három gyermeke hiányzik, aztán valaki megmondta neki, hogy egy üzenet állt a hasán, a következő szöveggel: „Egy hét múlva találkozzunk ott, ahol minden elkezdődött. Megkapod a lányaid, cserébe hozz egy nyilatkozatot, amiben lemondassz a fiadról az én javamra. A lányoknak nem esik bántódásuk mellettem, de ha nem leszel EGYEDÜL a felül írott helyen, nem kezeskedek többé a két lány épségéről”. Mr. Fox állt az aláírás helyén.   
Sunny elborzadt. Mind a három gyermekének élete Vulpes Inculta kezébe került.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvégre tudjuk, hogy nem csak jó karmájú karakter létezik a futárunknál. Pedig én először mindig jó karmával toltam végig a játékokat...


	9. A csere

Egy eldugott parton zajlottak le a következő események. A parton két légiós egyenruhát viselő férfi állt egymással szemben. Vulpes és az árulónak bizonyult Futár egyeztettek egymással. Vulpes karjaiban ott volt a kisfia, aki lehet, hogy a víz morajlásától, de nagyon nyugtalanul rúgkapálózott apja kezei között. A férfi végignézte, ahogy a Futár felcsatolja magára a kengurut, majd óvatosan belehelyezte a pufók arcú, most erősen nyűgös kisgyereket. 

\- Az emberekkel menj vissza az Erődbe. Jelentsd Caesarnak, hogy minden a terv szerint ment. Én is visszaérek, legkésőbb holnap délig.   
\- Mit szándékozol tenni a két lánnyal? – kérdezte a Futár.   
\- Csak nem izgat két nőnemű lény sorsa?  
\- Visszamentél megmenteni őket. Ez arra utal, hogy téged sem hagy hidegen a sorsuk.   
\- Ne értsd félre a motivációm okát. Nem szerettem volna elveszteni Picust. Ő egy kiváló Frumentarius, mint azt te is láthattad már nem is egyszer.   
\- Hetekig töröltem a seggüket. Jogom van megtudni, hogy mit tervezel velük!  
\- A kötelezettségeid fontosabbak! Most pedig menj, ne várasd a többieket! Ha visszaértem, majd beszélünk még. 

A három légiós már betolta a csónakot a vízbe, és amellett állva várták, hogy a Futár odaérjen, hogy indulhassanak végre. A férfi mélyet sóhajtott, még utoljára a földre helyezett mózeskosár felé pillantott, majd aggódó arckifejezéssel elindult a csónak irányába.   
Képtelen volt eltakarni arcáról az aggodalmat, amit érzett. A születésük óta végig az ikrek mellett volt, és az eredeti terv úgy volt, hogy a kislányokat nem bántják. Egyszerűen ott hagyják az anyja mellett, erre most Vulpes mindent felborított azzal, hogy elhozta őket.   
De legalább a fiúcska biztonságban volt. Jól igaz, nem volt... Mivel alighogy elindultak, a himbálózástól felfordult picurka, nem is olyan rég teletömött kis gyomra, és lehányta a Futárt.   
Míg az apja mellett csak evett, ivott és aludt, addig a csoport útját minden létező módon akadályozta. Hol hányt, hol üvöltött, hol a kenguruban tartott szakadópróbát.   
Négy felnőtt utastársának a feje szinkronban fordult a part felé. Talán reménykedtek benne, hogy Vulpes még ott lesz, de a férfi a mózeskosárral és annak törékeny tartalmával együtt már messze járt.   
A lányok sokkal nyugodtabban viselkedtek öcsikéjüknél. Egyikük tátott szájjal aludt, míg a másik Vulpes ujjatlan kesztyűjéből lecsüngő szálat tapogatta. Vidáman gügyörészett, amikor sikerült elkapja és meghúzza.  
A férfi gyakran nézett le rájuk, de végig ugyanaz a látvány fogadta. Két apró kis teremtés feküdt a kosárban. Két teljesen egyforma arcú kis poronty. Elmélázott azon, hogy mennyire hasonlít a három gyerek egymásra, pedig csak ketten egypetéjűek, a fia és valamelyik a két lány közül. Mégis a három kicsi mikor egymás mellett volt szinte megkülönbözhetetlenek voltak egymástól.   
Órákhosszat gyalogolt a két gyerekkel, mire elért Goodsprings közelébe, pontosan oda, ahol Sunny-val legelőször találkozott. Ekkor már mindkét lánya fel volt ébredve. Egyikük már nyűgösködni is elkezdett, de ahogy Vulpes megvizsgálta, nem találta a pelenkáját nedvesnek, a gyerek viszont egyre csak gügyögött és rúgkapálózott. Vulpes megsímogatta a pici hasát, mire az megfogta az apja mutatóujját. Két kicsi kezével erősen tartotta, és mikor Vulpes idegesen kirántotta a picúr szorításából, a lányka rákezdett a bőgésre. Mellette fekvő nővérkéje nagy lustán kinyitotta a szemét, és már az ő szája is sírásra állt. Ekkor Vulpes a bőgőmasina hasára tette a kezét, amitől a pici megnyugodott, és tovább nyomkosta apja ujjait. Végre elhallgatott, sőt a testvére is visszahunyta kicsiny szempilláit. Vulpes már sejtette, hogy melyikük lehet a fiúcska egypetéjű ikertestvére. Hisz amíg elértek a partig a fiú csak egy alkalommal ébredt meg a kenguruban, amikor megtelt a pelus. Akkor vették ám igazán hasznát a Futárnak. Ő volt ugyanis, aki a gyerekeket tisztába tette.   
Az igen szagos emlékek felidézése után Vulpes fellélegzett, amikor végre megpillantotta a sziklák között Sunny alakját. Legalább megúszott egy pelenkázást meg egy etetést. Az véleménye szerint amúgy is a nők dolga.   
Sunny, eleget téve a hasára írt üzenetnek, teljesen egyedül ment el a találkára. Vulpes jól körülnézett, de nem látott a közelben senkit. Felkelt hát helyéről, és a mózeskosarat a kezébe véve megindult lefelé.   
Sunny nyugtalan kislánya sírására figyelt fel legelőbb. A lánykának nem tetszett, hogy vége a papiujj pitiszkálásnak.   
A nő fáradt volt, lehangolt és rettegett. Látszott rajta, hogy egy percet sem pihent, mióta a gyermekeit elvették tőle. Lánykája sírására egyből a megfelelő irányba fordult, és akkor meglátta a közeli sziklák tetején gyermekeinek apját, kezében a mózeskosárral.   
Vulpes akár Niptonban, most is egy kutya fejéből készített sisakot húzott, a bőrpántos szemüveggel, melyet Sunny már legelső találkozásukkor is látott rajta. 

\- Ave, Sunny – szólalt meg Vulpes.   
\- Add ide a gyerekeimet! – üvöltötte zaklatottan a szólított.  
\- Megkapod, amint átnyújtottad a nyilaktozatot. Mert ugye magaddal hoztad!? – kérdezte majd a kosarat vészjóslóan a magasba emelte.   
\- Mit csinálsz?! – indult meg a nő a férfi felé.  
\- Maradj ott, különben eléd öntöm a kosár tartalmát! Ilyen magasságból leesve nem nagy egy csecsemő számára a túlélési esély. Hidd el, voltam már hasonló helyzetben, és a tapasztalatom alátámasztja az állítást!

Sunny kétségbeesett, látva, hogyan billen meg a kosár Vulpes kezében. A kicsik biztos elmozdultak benne, de a férfi ügyelt arra, hogy csak ráijesszen a nőre, ne tegyen egyik gyerekben sem kárt.   
A nő zokogva borult a földre. 

\- Kérlek, ne bántsd őket... – mondta, a könnyeit nyelve, majd előhúzott a zsebéből egy papírlapot.  
\- Tedd le a földre – mondta Vulpes nyugodt hangon, miközben a kosár változatlan helyzetben, állapotban és magasságban volt. – Helyes. Most lépj hátra öt lépést.

Sunny remegve állt fel, és bár a hányinger kerülgette, teljesítette a férfi követelését. Ezt látva, Vulpes leeresztette a kosarat, majd leugrott a sziklákról, s miután magához vette a papírt, és átolvasta, letette a kosarat a lemondó nyilatkozat helyére.   
Mielőtt kiegyenesedett volna gyengéden végigsimított a két gyerek hasán, majd Sunny-ra nézett. 

\- Vale. Vigyázz rájuk, én is vigyázok a fiunkra...  
\- Várj! – kiáltott utána Sunny, alighogy lehajolt a lányaihoz. – Látni akarom a fiamat! Csak utoljára! Kérlek!

Vulpes némán igyekezett a sziklákon túlra. Lehajtott fejjel menetelt előre, és ahányszor a fülébe fújta a szél Sunny zokogásba fulladt kiáltozásait, annyiszor szorult össze a szíve. Kezeit ökölbeszorította. Nem értette, mi ütött belé, miért nem képes figyelmen kívül hagyni annak a feslett nőszemélynek a szavait.


	10. Futár, miért kevered a... kártyákat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visszatér egy szereplő, akit a történet elején mutattam be. Végre kiderül róla az igazság, meg a futárról is...

Picus, a légió tehetséges beépített ügynöke a McCaran tábor bázisán az emeleti szobák egyike előtt állt, és a résnyire nyitott ajtón keresztül lesett befelé.   
Odabent nagy volt a mozgolódás. Az ajtó oldalán egy háromszemélyes bölcsőben két picibaba aludt csendesen. Nem rég laktak jól, s abban a kevéske időben, amit mindketten alvással töltöttek, Sunny azzal foglalkozott, hogy összepakolja a holmijait. Újra útnak szeretett volna indulni, ám ezúttal nem akarta senkinek sem megmondani, hogy mi az úticél.   
Picus nem kapott arra parancsot, hogy figyelje meg a lányt, de jól tudta, hogy Vulpes biztos nem venné zokon, ha tudná, hova megy a nő. Hisz, ha szem elől tévesztik, az akár még veszélybe is sodorná akár a kicsi fiú életét is, hisz egy felbőszített anya mindenre képes, hogy megvédje, vagy esetünkben, hogy visszaszerezze a gyermekét. Ezért hát komoly érdeklődést mutatott a visszahúzódó nő iránt.   
Közben azért arra is odafigyelt, hogy senkinek fel ne tűnjön a jelenléte, ezért aztán amikor megpillantotta a lépcsőn felfelé jönni Arcade Gannont, egyből eltünt Sunny szobájának ajtajából.   
Hallott a dokiról, tudta, hogy ő segített világra hozni a gyerekeket, és mellesleg nem is tévedett, amikor azt feltételezte, hogy Sunny-hoz és gyermekeihez jött.   
Arcade már korábban hallott a Sunny-t ért borzalomról, de addig nem adatott alkalma, hogy meglátogassa a búslakodó kismamát.   
Sunny, amikor meglátta, érthetően ellenségesen fogadta. A Futár a fia elrablása után eltünt, és az NCR hírszerzése szerint a légió tagja lett. Normális volt a lány részéről, hogy nem bízott a férfi jóbarátaiban.   
Anyaoroszlán módjára állt a bölcső elé, s karbatett kézzel nézett egyenest Arcade szemébe.   
A férfi mély lélegzetet vett, majd közölte a lánnyal, azt amiért jött. 

\- Valóban? – nézett Sunny mélyen Arcade szemébe. – Azt feltételezed, hogy én azok után, ami történt csak úgy, egyszerűen követni foglak téged?   
\- Azok után, hogy te jöttél hozzám, hogy segítsek neked megszülni a gyermekeidet, talán normálisnak mondható, ha egy kicsivel több bizalmat várok tőled.   
\- A fiamat már elvette a kedves barátod, meg szegény gyermekeim drágalátos apja, most mit eszelt ki a két disznó? Vagy esetleg a dicsőséges Caesar szemét szúrja a két lányom távoli jelenléte?   
\- Felháborít még a gondolat is, hogy Cézár Légiójának tagjának feltételezel. Abban igazad van, hogy közös ismerősünk, a Futár kért meg arra, hogy segítsek neked, de akkor még azt hittem, hogy az oldalunkon áll. Amúgy pedig mélységesen megvetem Cézár nézeteit! Már eleve az is felháborít, hogy a latin nyelvet manapság már teljesen velük hozzák összefüggésbe.   
\- Hiába mentegetőzöl, Arcade, hiába tartozom hálával mindazért, amit értem és a gyerekekért tettél, értsd meg, képtelen vagyok megbízni benned... Kérlek, Arcade. Menj el, menj és felejts el engem. Minket.  
\- Nagyon nehéz helyzetben vagyok, Sunny. Velem kell tartanod, de nem mondhatok többet. Itt, nem...  
\- Megmondtam az imént, felejtsd el, hogy valaha is találkoztunk, most pedig távozz!

Kinyitotta neki az ajtót, de amint az ajtó kitárult, kintről éghetetlen zaj szűrődött be. Sunny a hangra kidugta a fejét, igaz, közben elkapta Arcade kezét, és maga előtt kitolta a folyosóra. Nem akarta a gyerekei közelében tudni.   
Odakint Hsu ezredes irodája felől jöttek az újabb és újabb vészjósló hangok. Előbb mintha asztal vagy szék tört volna, most mintha a falat verték volna.   
Sunny Arcade-ra nézett, mire a férfi is ugyanolyan csodálkozva nézett vissza rá. Nem tudták, mi történik, de mindkettőjüket érdekelte a dolog, főleg, hogy látták, hogy egyre több katona gyülekszik az ajtó elé, ám egyikük sem ment be.   
Sunny visszalépett a szobába, magához vette két ébredező gyermekét, majd Arcade-ot megkerülve a zajok forrásához sietett.   
A leghátsó katonák egyikétől megkérdezte, hogy mi folyik odabent, mire valaki a tömegből kiszólt: 

\- A Nyugat Szörnye... – jött a kurta válasz, amit újabb zaj követett. Valaki újra a falat próbálta kiverni a helyéből. 

Sunny nem lett túlzottan okosabb, de azért megpróbált benézni, hátha megtudja, hogy mi a fene folyik odabent. Lábujjhegyre állva lesett át a katonák válla fölött. Ekkor nagy nehezen meglátta, hogy mi is folyik odabent. 

Az ezredest egy veterán préselte a falhoz, és ahányszor a férfi megszólalt, annyiszor verte a hátát a vakolathoz.   
Az elől álló katonák fülébe jutott, hogy Sunny is a közelben van, mire kettő hátranézett, s mikor meglátták, áttörték magukat a többiek között, és behúzták az irodába a kismamát és gyermekeit.   
Sunny értetlenkedve állt meg a katonák élén. Kérdőn nézett a két illetőre, akik előre húzták. Az egyik erre megszólalt: 

\- Segíts az ezredesen! Csak te tudsz segíteni! A Nyugat Szörnye miattad készül kipréselni a szuszt belőle!  
Sunny ezt még kevésbé értette, ám, hogy előre került, immár hallani vélte a két illető közti párbeszédet. Amikor pedig meghallotta Nyugat Szörnyének, a Bikaherélő hangját, kishíján hátraesett. 

\- Értsd már meg... – próbált beszélni a veterán fejével a falhoz préselt ezredes –, nem szólhattam neked...  
\- Hazudtál nekem! – üvöltött vissza rekedtes hangon a veterán, akit Nyugat szörnyeként ismertek, és akiről a kinézete alapján senki meg nem mondta volna, hogy egy nő. – Veszélybe sodortad úgy a lányom, mint az unokáim életét!  
\- Hoovar Gát veszélyben volt...  
\- Miért?! Mert az az áruló azt mondta?! Legalább azután, hogy a fiút elrabolták, szólhattál volna, hogy legalább megpróbáljak segíteni! Látszik, hogy sosem volt gyereked. De tudod mit? Segítek, hogy sose ne is legyen! – Azzal bal kezével a férfi sliccéhez nyúlt, ám ekkor Sunny felkiáltott:   
\- Anya, ne!

A felbőszült amazon megtorpant, főleg, amikor anyjuk kiáltására a lányok is felsírtak. Ujjai, amivel a férfit a falhoz préselte, elernyedtek, mire az ezredes a nő elé hullt, akár egy fonnyadt gyümölcs.   
Szembefordult lányával, aki lassú léptekkel elindult felé. A gyerekek még mindig sírtak, ám anyjuk még jobban. Most először értette, hogy mit érez az anyja. Most először értette meg igazán mindent, amit tett.   
Az amazon levette fejéről a sisakját. Az ő szemeiben is könnyek csillantak fel. 

\- Sajnálom... – habogta rekedtesen.   
\- Kérlek... Menjünk be a szobámba...

Az asszony bólintott, mire mindketten elindultak a kijárat felé. Az ajtó előtt álló katonák két sorba állva hagytak helyet a távozóknak.   
A kicsiny szobába beérve Sunny először visszahelyezte a gyerekeket a bölcsőbe, azután megkérte anyját, hogy üljön le. 

\- Hozzád készültem... – szólalt meg, miután ő is helyet foglalt az asztalnál, pont az anyjával szemben. – Nem tudom, mi történik, de nagyon félek... Ricky, a fiam...  
\- Tudom, kicsim... – fogta meg lánya kezét a szörnyként emlegetett katona, és teljesen elérzékenyült, megtudván, hogy a kisfiú halott nagybátyja nevét kapta.   
\- Nem, anya... Nem tudod... Ezt senki nem tudja itt rajtam kívül.   
\- Én ne tudnám, mit jelent gyermeket elveszíteni?

Sunny felállt az asztaltól, majd az anyjához lépett, és az ölébe roskadt. Nem tudott róla beszélni, hiába érezte, hogy titka a nőnél biztonságban lenne.   
Ezidő alatt Cézár légiójának főhadiszállán Vulpes ment végig a sátrak közt. Mellette láncra verve és béklyóban egy rabszolganő ment. A nő, akinek a nyakán a rabszolganyakörvre egy láncot tettek, aminek vége Vulpes kezében volt, sírva ment a férfi után. 

\- Nem mondom el még egyszer – nézett Vulpes szikrázó szemekkel a nőre –, fejezd be a sírást!  
\- A gyermekem... Ó, szegény, szerencsétlen gyermekem...  
\- Ne itasd már itt az egereket! Gyenge volt, és kész. Jobb, is, hogy egy olyan fiú nem élte túl, úgyse vettük volna semmi hasznát. És lásd, milyen jó vagyok hozzád. Holnap már robotot szabnának ki rád, ám én megmentem azt a tetves kis életed. Légy hát hálás, te erkölcstelen szuka!

A nőt persze nem vígasztalták a férfi szavai, sőt! Most, hogy megvette, rettegett tőle, hogy alig öt nappal a szűlés után meg fogja erőszakolni. Sokat hallott ilyesmiről a többi rabszolgától. Főleg, akik kislányt szültek, azokkal erőszakoskodtak gyakrabban.   
Reszketve követte az amúgy rettegett harcost. Sok rabszolgától hallotta azt is, hogy Vulpes Inculta a legkegyetlenebb a rabszolgáival. Egy-két hétnél tovább egy nő sem éli túl mellette.   
A frumentarii büszkén vonult végig a sátrak közt az új szerzeményével. Álmában sem remélte, hogy még érkezése estéjén sikerül kerítsen egy szoptatós dajkát saját fia számára.   
A Futár sátrához igyekezett. Ott volt ugyanis a kicsi Ricky, aki nem ismerhette meg anyjától kapott nevét. Vulpes a Lupus nevet adta fiának, és alig várta, hogy végre újra a kezébe vehesse.   
A sátor felől, amit a Futár kapott Cézártól, éktelen gyereksírás hallatszott. Vulpes felgyorsította a lépteit, mire egyszercsak a kezében tartott lánc megakadt. A férfi visszanézett, mire meglátta a rabszolgalányt, amint az a kezeit arca elé tartva nézett ki az ujjai között. 

\- Gyere már, mert most már odacsapok! – kiáltott rá a férfi.   
\- Ez gyereksírás... – lábadt könnybe a huszas évei elején járó lány szeme.   
\- A fiam hangját hallod. Te fogod táplálni, ameddig anyatejre éhezik!

Vulpes meghúzta a láncot, mire a lány nagy nehezen elindult. Alig hitt a fülének, majd a sátorba belépve, mikor megpillantotta a Futár matracán fekvő csecsemőt, könnybe lábadt a szeme, és jóformán együtt sírt a kicsivel.   
A Futár pocsék dajkának bizonyult. Ott térdelt a gyerek mellett, és épp egy kis mellénykét akart felhúzni rá, ám a gyerek túlvilági hangon üvöltött. A sátor végében ott ült láncra verve a Futár korábbi kísérője, Cass, aki minden nyomor és megaláztatás ellenére, amit át kellett élnie, nagyon jól szórakozott a férfi bénázását elnézve.   
Vulpes felháborodva lépett be a sátorba. 

\- Miért hagyod, hogy egy rabszolga mulasson rajtad? – kérdezte a Futártól.  
\- Most komolyan – vihogott még mindig Cass. – Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki képes tisztába tenni egy gyereket? Amúgyis, ez a tróger, ganéláda igazi anyatípus! Ha láttad volna, anélkül vette ki a kölyköd a szarból, hogy egyszer is elfintorodott volna a pofája.  
\- Mindjárt megvagyok, és viheted is...  
\- Te hagyod, hogy a rabszolgád ilyen hangnemben beszéljen veled? Én mellettem már nem lenne egy ujja sem, mindet kitéptem volna!  
\- Lépjünk már tovább! – legyintett Cass. – Csak én vagyok itt az egyetlen téma? Ennyire unalmas itt az élet?   
\- Tehát így? – lángolt Vulpes kék szeme. 

Gyorsan körbenézett. Ismerte a sátrak alapellátottságát, és ahogy arra számított, ott is volt minden, amit Cézár elrendelt. Az asztal mögé lépett, és kivett a háta mögül egy korbácsot. A porba csapott vele, saját rabszolgája lába elé. Mosolyogva látta, hogy a szíj kiválóan felveri a port, a rabszolga pedig kellőképpen megijed. Tökéletes eszköz volt ez sok légiós szemében egy erkölcstelen és mellé erősen neveletlen rabszolga megnevelésére.   
A Futár a csapás hangjára felkapta a fejét, majd felállt és a gyermeket is felemelte a matracról. 

\- Itt van – nyújtotta át apjának a frissen átpelenkázott csecsemőt, aki a viszontlátás örömében nyakon hányta az apját.   
Ebben lehet, szerepet játszott az is, hogy a gyerek hátát előtte a Futár enyhén megütögette.  
Megtörtént a csereakció, de Vulpes nem tágított a sátorból. Türelmesen várta, hogy a Futár előtte tanítsa móresre a szabadszájú rabszolgát.   
Cass nem hogy még megijedt volna, hanem még el kezdett helyezkedni, hogy kényelmesebben üljön.   
Vulpes bár türelmes volt, a gyerek annál nyugtalanabb. Nem nyerte el a tetszését túlzottan az új anyajelölt. 

\- Mire vársz még? – szólította meg végül a Futárt a frumentarii.  
\- Hogy kimenjetek. Aztán majd Cass feltakarítja a gyerek hányását.   
\- Nem arra céloztam! – horkant fel a férfi. – Érdemel egy kis jutalmat. Amolyan csípős jutalmat azok után, amit tett.   
\- A gyerek előtt?   
\- A gyerek előtt!  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy már így is nyűgös, ha látná, mit teszek, lehet, hogy az egész éjszakát végigbömbölné. Tudod, hogy ilyenkor, egy év alatt tanulják a legtöbbet.   
\- Pont ezért kell idejében elkezdeni nekik megmutatni a helyes utat. Ami most a korbács útja!

A Futár megvonta a vállát. Ő a gyerek apja, biztos tudja, hogy mi a jó neki... Megfeszítette a korbács szíját, és Cass felé fordult. Vulpes viszont még ezzel sem volt megelégedve. 

\- Vedd le róla a ruhát! – szólt rá tanítványára. – Úgy minden csapást jobban megérez.   
\- Na, most van belőled elegem... – morogta a Futár. Megfordult, és elindult Vulpes felé. Kitessékelte a sátrából gyerekestől meg rabszolgástól együtt.   
Ezek után behúzta a sátor ajtaját képző ponyvát. 

\- Vetkezz! – hallatszott a szigorú parancs, mire éktelen vihogás jött válasznak, erre egy erőteljes csattanás hallatszott, amitől a Vulpes mellett álló rabszolganő összerezzent. Rengeteget hallotta azt a hangot, de mit, hogy csak hallotta, a legrosszabb benne az volt, hogy gyakran érezte is.  
\- Áu! – üvöltött fel Cass. – Bazd meg, ez baszottul fáj!  
\- Vedd le a ruháid, és feküdj hassal a földre.   
\- Nesze, bazd meg. Így jó? És mondd főnök, vessem szét a lábam, vagy a kobrával nem találkozok? 

Újabb csattanás hallatszott, majd egy túlvilági üvöltés, aztán még egy csattanás, és még egy, és még egy. Mindegyik Cass kiáltásával vegyülve.   
Vulpes elégedetten mosolygott, majd intett a rabszolgájának, hogy hozza a gyereket.   
Félóra múlva a hangok elültek, de még mindketten bent voltak. A Futár a padlót takarította, miközben Cass a korbácsot forgatta a kezében. Sokáig nézte az előtte térdelve padlót sikáló férfit, majd egyszercsak megszólalt. 

\- Nem fordulnál meg? Csak hogy lássam, milyen vagy hátulról. Tudod, legyen róla fogalmam, ha kérdik majd a csajok a kútnál, hogy milyen vagy az ágyban.   
\- Cass, fejezd már be... – csapta a földhöz a rongyot a férfi. – Nagyon kicsi hiányzik ahhoz, hogy lebukjunk.   
\- Nyugi, ha Sassy eddig nem köpött be minket, akkor tartani fogja a száját.   
\- Ha a tárgyalóképességed is olyan, mint a színészi tehetséged, akkor veszett ügyünk van...  
\- Ne parázz. Sassy megfogta az isten lábát azzal a gyerekkel. Nem lesz semmi gond. Nyugodj meg.   
\- Nyugodjak meg? Könnyen beszélsz.   
\- Ismétlem is rendesen. Hisz tudod, ismétlés a tudás anyja. És, ha már az ismétlésnél tartunk, szerintem husikám te már rég elfelejtettél kártyázni. Mit szólnál, ha felelevenítenénk a Caravan tudásod?  
\- Állj fel inkább, fogd ezt a vedret, és vidd ki. Azért már tényleg furcsán nézne ki, ha én vinném ki.   
\- Igenis!  
\- És tettesd egy kicsit, hogy fájt a verés.  
\- Fájt is ám az az első, amit rám húztál!  
\- Látszania kell. Most pedig menj!  
\- Jól van, na! Nem kell úgy sürgetni az embert... Én kiviszem a vizet, te meg szerezz valahonnan valami víznél töményebbet. Porzik a torkom.  
\- És mégis honnan hozzak? Gondolod, ezeknél minden sarkon lehet kapni egy üveg bort?   
\- Lehet sör is. Nem vagyok túlzottan válogatós. De tudod te, hogy mi lenne igazán jó Whiskey Rose-nak...

Azzal a nő elment társa mellett, felvette a vödröt, majd kilépett a sátorból.   
A Futár veszélyes vállalkozásba kezdett, ezt ő is jól tudta, de eltervezte, hogy véget vet Cézár és légiója rémuralmának, bármi is legyen az ár!


	11. Ravaszabb a rókánál

Arcade lehorgasztott fejjel tartott New Vegas felé. Nem jött össze, amiért ment, pedig életbevágóan fontos lett volna Sunny-t magával vinnie. De azok után, amit az ezredes irodájában látott, no meg azután, hogy megtudta, hogy az NCR nagyágyú, a Nyugat Szörnye valójában Sunny anyja, nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy a kismama ráuszítsa a rettenetes szörnyet. Arcade szemében ugyanis az a nő az volt. Lanius, a Kelet Szörnyének talán ellenfele lett volna, de neki, a laborpatkánynak hamar, nagyon hamar elhúzta volna a nótáját.   
Örült is, hogy már távol van tőle, míg az Old Mormon Erődhöz egyre közelebb. Megnyugodva lélegzett fel, amikor már látótávolságba került a város külső kapuja, de attól még ugyanolyan iramban menetelt, mint mikor a külső, őrizetlen területeken járt.   
Ahogy menetelt, egyszercsak egy golyó fúródott mögötte a földbe. Arcade riadtan ugrott balra, majd gyorsan megfordult, mivel azt észrevette, hogy a lövés hátulról jött.   
Rémisztő gondolatai mintha megelevenedtek volna, a háta mögött ugyanis ott jött egy NCR Veterán Ranger. Nem is egy, hanem A veteránok nagyágyúja, kitől félvén Arcade menekülőre fogta.   
A nő egyedül közeledett a férfi felé, kezében pedig még ott füstölgött egy Magnum, amiből a figyelemfelkeltő lövést leadta. 

\- Arcade Gannon! – dörrent a félelmetesen rekedtes, még véletlenül sem nőies hang.   
\- N-nem tudom, ki... – szavát újabb lövés szakította félbe, ami pontosan a lába elé lett kiadva. – Jó, jó, én vagyok az, csak ne lőjj agyon!  
\- Akkor adj rá okot, te, árulók barátja!  
\- Én segítettem világra hozni az unokáid!  
\- Mert az a légiós szimpatizáns barátodnak a hasznára volt!  
\- Szentül vallom én is, hogy a barátom barátja az én barátom is, és hidd el, hogy egy légiós barátom sincs!  
\- Még egy ilyen, és golyót repítek a fejedbe. Aztán majd meglátjuk, hogy leszel-e olyan szerencsés, mint a szerinted nem barátod!  
\- Ezzel az állításoddal most legszívesebben vitába szállnák, de sajnos az akinek bebizonyíthatnám az igazam, az most nincs itt.   
\- Miről beszélsz?! És ne húzd tovább az idegeim, mert már így is pattanásig vannak feszülve!  
\- Sunny-nak, a lányodnak át kellett volna adnom egy üzenetet. Ám azt csak az Old Mormon Erődben tehettem volna meg. Ez volt a feltétel.  
\- Milyen üzenetről van szó?  
\- Ez csak Sunny-ra tartozik.   
\- Nem csak rá! Ő az én lányom. Jogom van tudni, hogy mit akarsz tőle!  
\- Be fog rám rágni... Előre érzem, hogy be fog rám rágni...   
\- Most hozzám beszélsz?   
\- Ha elteszed a fegyvered, és megígéred, hogy bármi történik, nem lőssz szitává, megmutatom neked, amit Sunny-nak kellett volna.  
\- A fegyvert egyelőre elteszem, de többet nem ígérek. Most pedig mutasd az utat!

Lehetett egy ilyen „kérésnek” ellent mondani? Arcade szívesen megtette volna, csak hát nem igen maradt választása.   
Együtt mentek vissza a Követők erődjébe, és hát nem mondok nagy titkot azzal, hogy az Apokalipszis Követői nem igazán nézték jó szemmel a Rangert a berkeikben, de mivel Arcade-al volt, senki nem mondott semmit. Még arra sem, amikor Arcade bevezette az oldalsó ajtón az erődbe, Julie Farkas szálláshelyére.   
Arról nem tudtak, hogy két nappal korábban Arcade megkérte a nőt, hogy ne menjen be oda.   
A szőke hajú tudós az egyágyas szobába kísérte vendégét. A nőt nyugtalanította a hang, amit már belépésükkor meghallott. Valamiféle berregés volt az. Biztonságból kikapcsolta a fegyvertokját, nem szeretett volna meglepetéseket.   
Pedig abból adódott egy. Egy szép kerek méghozzá, amiből antennák tömkelege állt ki, és lazán berregve lebegett a szoba sarkában.

\- Ő itt Ed-E – mutatta be az Eyebotot a Szörnynek.  
\- Mi a rák ez?   
\- Nagyon leegyszerüsítve a Futár társa. De nehogy félreértsd! Üzenetet hozott Sunny-nak! De hogy jobban értsd, Ed-E, ismételd meg, amit nekem elmondtál! Üzenet ismétlése: 

Egy pittyegő hang hallatszott, majd a gép egy férfi hangot kezdett sugározni a hangszóróján keresztül.

„Üdv, Arcade! – hallatszott a Futár ismerős hangja. – Tudom, úgy érzed, csúnyán átvágtalak, de hidd el, nekem sem volt könnyű meghozni a döntést, azonban egyre nagyobb veszély fenyegette Sunny-t és gyermekeit, és képtelen voltam kivédeni a Légió téglájának felbukkanását. Mert ez volt az oka mindannak, amit tettem. Egy frumentarii tartózkodik a közelben, olyan, mint Vulpes Inculta, a gyerekek apja. Sajnos már régóta be van épülve közénk, és ha leleplezem, azzal elvágnák minden kapcsolatot Cézárral és légiójával. Mint tudod, régebben teljesen ellenséges kapcsolatom volt velük, de mivel Cézárnak kellett valami tőlem, tűzszünetet kötöttünk. Félek, hogy még egyszer nem lesz ilyen elnéző. Bár személyesen beszélhetnék veled, de nem tehetem. Kezdetben szeretnék a gyerek mellett maradni. Egy barátom, Rose of Sharon Cassidy is vállalta a veszélyt, hogy segítsen, szóval nem vagyok egyedül.  
„Mondd el neki bátran – hallatszott egy női hang –, eladtál a légiónak, aztán meg sunyin visszavásároltál. Azóta már túl vagyunk az első verésen!”.  
„Egyet csaptam rád, aztán te háromszor adtad vissza!”,  
„Hékás, halkabban! Annyian nyüzsögnek itt, csak az hiányzik, hogy lebukjunk!”,   
„Arcade, kérlek, halgass meg...”  
„Ha már elment, akkor meg már úgyis mindegy...”.  
„Khm... Szóval arra kérnélek, hogy vidd Ed-E-t egy biztonságos helyre, vidd valahogy Sunny-t Ed-E-hez, és hagyd őket négyszemközt. A megfelelő parancs megadásával, egy női hang észlelésekor Ed-E titkosított fájljai megnyílnak, ez fogja tartalmazni mindazt, amit csak az ő fülének szánok. Kérlek, Arcade, bízz meg bennem. Segíteni akarok, de van valami, amiről csak Sunny tud, és ez szeretném, ha így is maradna. Üzenet vége!”.

Bip-bip... Hallatszott a gépből, majd csend lett.   
Arcade a nőre nézett. Mielőtt megszólalt volna, megköszörülte a torkát, és megigazgatta szemén a szemüveget. 

\- Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a barátom átállt a sötét oldalra – szólalt meg, - Azután meg főleg, hogy ő volt, aki az NCR katonák élére állva kiírtotta Nelsonból a légiósokat. És ezt te nálam még jobban tudod, hogy nem tartozik, sosem tartozott, csak hűséggel az NCR-hoz.   
\- Hűséges hozzánk? Hűségből ölte meg, vagy hagyta megöletni azt a három szerencsétlen zöld fülűt, amikor elrabolták a lányomtól a gyermekeit?  
\- Biztos mindenre megvolt a maga oka.  
\- Hallod magad egyáltalán? Semmivel sem lehet megmagyarázni azt, amit tett!   
\- Talán Ed-E titkosított információi mégis rejtenek némi magyarázatot. Felé fordulva mondd hangosan a következőt: „ Titkosított adatok beolvasása” és meglátod, mit tartogatott a Futár a lányod számára. 

Azzal kiment a szobából, s nem csak onnan, de még az épületet is elhagyta. Ott maradt az ajtó mellett, hogy eltereljen onnan mindenkit, aki be akarna menni oda.  
A magára hagyott nő töprengett magában egy darabon, majd megkereste a szoba legbiztonságosabb pontját, leemelte válláról a fegyvert, és az Eyebotra fogta. Ezt követően megismételte az Arcade-tól hallottakat.   
Ed-e szenzorjai pittyentek egyet, majd el kezdte lejátszani a memóriájában tárolt titkosított üzenetet.  
A Futár jól tudta, mit tegyen, hogy Sunny biztosan végighallgassa, csecsemője gügyörészését vette fel legelőbb. A baba hangjára még a Nyugat szörnyének emlegetett asszony arca is megenyhült egy pillanatra. Még a kezében tartott fegyver csöve is el kezdett leereszkedni, de azért hamar észhez kapott, és visszaemelte a szemében veszélyforrásnak tartott Eyebotra. 

„Szia, Sunny... – hallatszott a Futár gondterheltnek tűnő hangja. – Tudom, mit érzel most a hangom hallatán. Ugyanezt éreztem, érzem most is én Benny iránt. Kérlek, mielőtt folytatnám a mondanivalóm, győződj meg arról, hogy egyedül vagy, s azután ismételd meg a jelszót”. 

A nő mély levegőt vett, majd beszédre nyitotta száját, ám ahelyett, hogy bármit mondott volna, azon kapta magát, hogy a szobát, majd a folyosót kémleli, eleget téve a Futár kérésének.   
Egyedül volt, bár ezt már előbb is tudta, dehát sosem lehet elég óvatos az ember. Most, hogy meggyőződött mindenről, megismételte a jelszót, mire újabb pittyenés hallatszott, s újra felcsendült a Futár ismerős hangja. 

„Sunny, legszívesebben bocsánatot kérnék tőled, mindazért, amit tettem, de nem szavadkozom, egyszerűen nincs értelme. Senki nem veheti el egy anyától a gyermekét, még akkor sem, ha azzal mindkettőjük életét próbálja megvédeni. Mégis el szeretném magyarázni mindazt, ami az elmúlt napokban történt, s annak okát, amire már a legelső pelenkázás során biztosan rájöttél... Cézár rémuralmának véget kell vetni, ez volt a legelső gondolatom, amikor tervet kezdtem kovácsolni, mégis a legfontosabb gondolat a biztonságbaviteletek volt. Ezt képtelen voltam megszervezni, mert sajnos az NCR összes bázisán van a légiónak beépített embere, pedig hidd el, mindent elkövettem, hogy a téglát elküldjem legalább pár napra, de az utolsó pillanatban mégis maradt, ami pedig ellehetetlenítette az akció sikerességét. Ha a bázisra értetek volna, a tégla karjaiba zavartalak volna. Megbízható forrásból tudom, hogy ott Vulpes várt volna rád. Így is ő várt rátok, de legalább biztosíthattam a környéket, megpróbálhattam a legkevesebb áldozatot hozó forgatókönyvet megírni. Mindez nyersnek és lelketlennek hathat a te szemszögedből, de a légiósok támadásakor a bázis területén belül hatalmas vérontás lett volna, valószínűleg még az első éjszaka folyamán, s akkor ki tudja, hogy veled és a lányokkal mi lett volna. És most biztos azt kérdezed magadban, hogy miért tettem, miért cseréltem ki Ricky-t Christinával? A fiad és elsőszülött lányod között óriási a különbség. Christina erős, akaratos, életvidám kis poronty, a fiad viszont ezzel szemben nagyon megsínylette a világrajövetelét. Arcade-nak is ugyanaz volt a véleménye, akárcsak nekem, a későbbiekben lassacskán felerősödhet, és egy erős, egészséges fiatalember lehet belőle, ám én láttam a légiósok kiképzési stratégiáit. Már a bölcsőben felmérik a gyerek erejét, és ha nem megfelelő, Cézár a baba halálát is elrendelheti. Ismerem Vulpest, szemrebbenés nélkül végrehajtaná a saját fia kivégzését, ha a „nagy és dicsőséges” Cézár azt elrendelné. Ígérem, megpróbálok mindent elkövetni azért, hogy ne derüljön ki a baba identitása, már dajkát is találtunk számára, aki hajlandó eltitkolni Vulpes elől az igazságot”.  
\- Üzenet megszakítása!

Arcade hangjára Ed-E egyből leállította a nem neki szánt szöveg beolvasását. A férfi azután ment be, hogy kicsapódott mellette az ajtó, ami elől alig tudott elugrani, majd megpillantotta kiloholni az épületből a veterán amazont, aki után nem maradt más a nyomában, csak a felvert por.   
Arcade az utolsó mondat egy részét csípte csak el, de amikor meghallotta, hogy a baba identitásáról van szó, egyből értette, miről van szó.  
Immár értette, hogy a Futár az indulás előtt miért faggatózik annyit.   
Nem gondolkodott sokat a következő lépésén, megparancsolta Ed-E-nek, hogy kövesse, majd a McCaran tábor felé vette az irányt. Olyan sebesen futott, amennyire csak bírt, nyomában a berregő kis masinával.   
Két és fél óra múlva egyedül tért vissza az Erődbe. Julie észrevette rajta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Amikor ketten maradtak az egyik sátorban leült mellé, és a férfi vállára tette a kezét. Az a nő szemébe nézett, majd annyit mondott: „Eltűntek, mind a hárman eltűntek”.


	12. Üzenet a Hoover Gátról

Arcade Gannon két héten át faggatózott minden NCR bázison, hátha valaki tud valamit mondani a Smiles família eltűnéséről, de láthatóan úgy Sunny, mint két gyermeke teljesen felszívódtak. Sőt, Hoover Gát területén járva azt is megtudta, hogy Mrs. Smiles, vagy ahogy jobban ismerték, a Nyugat Szörnye sem tért vissza oda, igaz, ő két hét eltávot kért, miután megtudta, hogy mi történt a lányával.   
Az Apokalipszis Követőinek többi tagja is próbált segíteni a szőke hajú férfin, de senki nem tudott semmi használható információt előkaparni.   
Arcade végül úgy döntött, hogy visszaküldi Ed-E-t a gazdájához, ám közben hagyott neki egy üzenetet is, amiben elmondta, hogy fejlesztéseket végzett az Eyeboton, aminek segítségével Ed-E el sem kell hagyja az Erőd területét ahhoz, hogy titkosított üzenetet küldjön a légiósok főhadiszállásáról. Ottjártakor látott egy működő adótornyot, ezt kihasználva beállított egy titkosított távközlési csatornát Ed-E és a saját rádiója között, amin alkalmanként küldhetett és fogadhatott kisebb üzeneteket.   
Másfél hét múlva a Futár üzenetet küldött, amiben megkérte Arcade-ot, hogy mondja el Sunny-nak, hogy a baba kiválóan fejlődik. Arcade az üzenetből azt szűrte le, hogy barátja nem tud a nő eltűnéséről. Ez, bízott benne Arcade, hogy azt is jelenti, hogy nem a légiósok ütöttek rajta a lányon és annak gyermekein.   
A kétely azonban végig a szívében maradt.   
Két nap múlva egy futár érkezett, aki üzenetet hozott Arcade-nak. Az üzenetet Hoover Gáttól adták fel, a feladója pedig Tania Smiles volt. Arcade egyből beszaladt egy üres sátorba, és a félhomályban izgatottan bontotta fel a levelet.   
A lapon csak annyi állt, hogy minél előbb menjen a gáthoz.   
A férfi egy kicsivel többre számított, de ahogy elnézte a kézzel írott szöveget, első ránézésre megállapította, hogy nyugodt kezek írták azokat a sorokat.   
Arcade következő hajnalon útnak indult. A város külső kerületein túlérve, az út szélén megpillantott egy pirossapkás, marcona idegent. Egyszerű szürke póló volt rajta, farmernadrággal, a szemén pedig napszemüveg volt. Viszont ahogy a férfi felé nézett Arcade úgy érezte, hogy már látta valahol a magas, izmos illetőt.   
Vállán egy távcsöves puska volt, és ahogy közelebb ért, Arcade rájött, hogy a férfi fején egy mesterlövész sapka van. Ekkor ugrott be neki, hogy hol látta az illetőt. Egyszer, korábban, amikor még a Futárral járták a sivatagot, Novac város közelében egy oszladozó holttest mellett állva látta azt az illetőt. A Futár felé köszönt, de az nem felelt neki, csak felé nézett, és némán bólintott.   
Már nem emlékezett rá, hogy milyen néven szólította barátja azt a marcona idegent, de arra igen, amit a Futár még mondott, hogy a férfi a családja gyilkosa fölött áll, és hogy ő segített neki megtalálni a feleségét a légiósok bilincseibe kényszerítő illetőt.   
Alighogy mindez átfutott az agyán, Arcade arca elfehéredett. Csak egyre tudott gondolni, hogy a Nyugat Szörnye talán utána küldte azt a félelmetes alakot. A férfinek nem kis köze volt az NCR-hoz, hisz olyan mesterlövészsapkát csak valódi mesterlövészek használtak, és a hátán csüngő fegyverről is látszott, hogy nem játékszer.   
Arcade próbált természetesen viselkedni, ám hiába minden próbálkozása, azon kapta magát, hogy tágra nyílt szemekkel bámul a napszemüveges halálosztó arcába. 

\- Boone vagyok! – szólalt meg a piros sapkás idegen, amikor Arcade elég közel ért már hozzá. – Úgy tudom, hogy van egy közös ismerősünk...  
\- Feltételezem, hogy nem is egy – felelt a szőke hajú férfi, miközben letörölte homlokáról az izzadtságot.   
\- Smiles veterán ranger nem említett senki mást rajtad kívül.   
\- Ó... Tehát tényleg ő küldött...  
\- Félreértés ne essen. Nem küldött, csak megkért egy szívességre.   
\- Nem lehetne, hogy ezt a szívességet most ne teljesítsd?   
\- Nem tűnsz túl harcedzettnek.  
\- Na, látod, értjük mi egymást – mosolygott kínjában Arcade.   
\- Ha nem kell a segítség, felőlem. Akkor én megyek is, viszlát!  
\- Mi... – habogott Arcade. – Én azt hittem, hogy te...  
\- Én, mi? – nézett a barna hajú mesterlövész az orvosra.  
\- Csak azt hittem, hogy a Nyugat Szörnye...  
\- Smiles veterán ranger, jobban szereti ezt a megnevezést. Bár az igaz, hogy sosem mond senkinek semmit, bárhogy is szólítják. De látszik az arcán, hogy felháborítja, ha összehasonlítják a légiós Laniusszal.   
\- Tehát segíteni jöttél?   
\- Igen – felelte határozottan, de annál kevesebb érdeklődéssel a hangjában. – Elkísérjelek tehát, vagy mész egyedül?   
\- A jó társaságot sosem vetettem meg. 

Boone rántott egyet a vállán, majd elhagyta őrhelyét, és megindult abba az irányba, amerre Arcade is tartott.   
Novac város éjjeli műszakát vivő őre nem bizonyult valami jó társaságnak. Végig távolságtartóan menetelt Arcade mellett. Beszélgetésbe sem igazán keverdtek, hiába próbált Arcade mindenfajta témát feldobni.   
Három nap gyaloglásba telt, amíg meglátták a gát fellegekig magasodó betonfalait. Az NCR különleges figyelmet szentelt a gát védelmére. Tudták, ha a gát elvész, akkor vége a nyugati civilizációnak.   
Boone társasága bár nem volt valami örömteli, de azért hátrányára sem vált Arcade-nak. Korábbi ottlétekor másfélórát kellett várnia, amíg beengedték, most viszont, hogy az a mesterlövész mellette volt, egy gyors vizsgálat után már el is álltak az útjukból.   
Az egyik torony tetejéről Mrs. Smiles figyelte őket. A nő teljes veterán felszerelésben volt, és bár a sisakjába is volt beépítve nagyítást elősegítő lencse, ő mégis a mesterlövész puskája távollátóján keresztül figyelte a két érkezőt.   
Figyelmét egészen addig feléjük szentelte, amíg meg nem hallotta hátánál a csapóajtó nyílásának hangját, abban a percben odafordította puskáját.   
Egy rövid, barnahajú, halántékánál erősen kopaszodó férfi mászott fel a létrán. Rossz külsején csak rontott a vadnyugati cowboyokat idéző arcszőrzet. Épp csak kalap nem volt a fején, de a hosszan leérő bajusszal már így is elérte a kellő hatást. Egyszerű kereskedőgúnya volt rajta, de a mellénye alól azért kilátszott néhány nem épp kereskedésre, hanem inkább gyilkolásra használható tárgy.   
Az amazon sisakja mögött jól szemügyre vette az alakot, majd leeresztette kezéből a puskát, amit a mellette lévő asztalra tett. 

\- Itt vagyok – szólalt meg a férfi. – Úgy, ahogy kérted.   
\- Helyes – válaszolt kurtán a nő. – Tudod a dolgod! Ha baj nélkül megérkeztek, Harkness elintézi neked a megfelelő papírokat, és akkor minden közös ügyünknek vége.   
\- Remélem is!  
\- A társadnak már mondtam, de azért veled is közlöm. Közelébe ne merj menni az anyának vagy gyerekeinek! Egyedül Harkness van feljogosítva arra, hogy érintkezésbe lépjen velük. Egy esetleges támadás esetén pedig az ő életük a tied elé kerüljön, mert, ha egyetlen hajszáluk is meggörbül...  
\- Tudom, tudom! A főnök már egyszer elmagyarázta, úgy kell vigyázzunk a nőre meg a gyerekeire, sőt még a kutyájára is, mint a hímestojásokra!  
\- Flak! Ha végleg szeretnél megszabadulni Paradise Falls-tól, sőt annak árnyékától is, akkor mindent a parancs szerint teszel, különben megízlelheted egy macséta élét, mert én magam leszek, aki lehántom rólad a bőrt!  
\- Hé! – lépett hátra a férfi, akit éppen csak a torony oldala akadályozott meg abban, hogy leessen. – Ezt már megbeszéltük! Mondtam, hogy felhagytam a múlttal! Az emberkereskedelem még okés volt, de miután azt hittem, hogy egy életre végeztem Paradise Falls-al, akaratom ellenére visszakerültem oda. Tudod jól, hogy rabszolgaként hurcoltak ide, azok a szoknyás vademberek meg kishíján megöltek!  
\- Kotródj a szemem elől!

A Nyugat Szörnyét mélyen felháborította, hogy egy olyan alakra kell rábízza Sunny és két kisunokája életét, mint az a szökevény. Azonban bízott az ösztöneiben, a lányában, no meg a csapat vezetőjében is, akivel már voltak közös küldetésen korábban, még a hetvenes évek végén.  
Tudta jól, hogy nem lesz könnyű az utazás számukra, de még indulás előtt volt egy halaszthatatlan ügy, ami várt rá.   
Lement a toronyból, egyenest a barakkokhoz sietve. Belesett az egyik ajtón, ami előtt két őr állt. Egyetlen leánya odabent pakolt, míg a lány kutyája egy mózeskosár előtt ült, és mint egy hűséges testőr, úgy felügyelt a kosárkára, s a benne szunnyadó két kisgyerekre.   
A fiúcska, mint általában, úgy most is aludt, ám most nővérkéje is nyugodtan húzta a lóbőrt, miután teletöltötte a pocakját.   
Sunny észre sem vette az anyja jelenlétét, Cheyenne pedig csak a farkát csóválta. Végül ez tünt fel a lánynak, ám mire az ajtó felé nézett, az már be volt csukva.   
Mrs. Smiles meghagyta az őröknek, hogy továbbra is maradjanak ott, míg ő az épület egy másik szobájába nyitott be.   
Odabent hárman voltak. Az ajtón állót a veterán ranger kiküldte, s így hatszemközt maradhatott Boone-al és Arcade-al.   
Boone megkérdezte, hogy maradjon-e még, mire a ranger vállat vont. Nem vele volt dolga, de az sem zavarta, ha a férfi megtudja az igazságot arról, aki annó segített neki megtalálni a felesége elrablóját. 

\- Tégy belátásod szerint – mondta a nő. – De arról, amiről beszélni fogok Mr. Gannonnal talán te is szeretnél tudni. A barátodról, a Futárról van szó. De tőled függ minden. Másrészről köszönöm a segítséged. Szavamhoz híven akármikor bejöhetsz a gát területére, és annyi lőszert vihetsz, amennyit csak szeretnél. Már szóltam Olivernek, ha alkatrészeket akarsz venni a fegyvereidhez, vagy esetleg fegyvert szeretnél cserélni, akciós áron kapsz mindent.   
\- Köszönöm, Smiles veterán ranger.   
\- Csak természetes. És persze, ha úgy döntessz, akármikor visszajöhetsz, az NCR szívesen fogad.   
\- A jövőmben még nem vagyok annyira biztos. Szeretnék még egy kis időt.  
\- Fiatal vagy még, ne add fel az életed. Egy az ellenségünk – mondta, miközben szúrós pillantást vetett Arcade felé. – Most még több ok szolgál arra, hogy lerohanjuk azt az átkozott légiót! És itt jössz te a képbe, Arcade Gannon.   
\- Már megint mit csináltam?   
\- Tudok a titkosított üzenetről, amit a rádiód fogott, és ami Cézár légiójának főhadiszállásáról érkezett! Sajnos a titkosítást nem sikerült feloldani.  
\- Ed-E küldte, és a Futártól érkezett – felelte őszintén a férfi. – Azt hiszi, hogy Sunny még mindig a táborban van. Csak szerette volna megüzenni, hogy a gyerek jól van.   
\- Sunny jól van, és biztos örülne neki, ha ezentúl ő is értesülhetne a gyermeke hogylétéről. Amióta találkoztam azzal az Eyebottal, igencsak felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Utánakérdeztem, mire megtudtam, hogy bizonyos helyeken lehet kapni hasonlót. Egy ilyen robotot lehet csatlakoztatni valahogy Ed-E-hez?   
\- Meg kell keresni a megfelelő frekvenciát. Ha kapok egy lapot, leírom a pontos paramétereket. Hoztam magammal egy könyvet is. Az üzenetek kikódolásához szükséges információkat tartalmazza. Amolyan morze-abc, csak egy kicsit módosítva. Parancsolj!  
\- Mirefel ez a hirtelen bizalom?  
\- Sunny anyja vagy. Mindenben segítek, amiben tudok. Hidd el, nekem sem tetszik, amit a Futár tett. A kis... gyereket is magával vitte, sőt még az egyik kísérőjét is nyakig belerántotta a mocskos ügyleteibe. Próbálok megbízni benne. Akarom hinni, hogy nem csak a bolondját járatta velünk a kezdetektől fogva. Viszont most én is őszinteséget várok tőletek. Hogy fedeztétek fel a rádióadást? Én mindent leellenőriztem, mielőtt visszaküldtem Ed-E-t, de az Erődben egyetlen műszer sem tudta bemérni, hogy honnan hova megy az adás.   
\- Emiatt ne fájjon a fejed. Itt volt egy ismerősöm, aki bár állítja, hogy kuka a számítógépek terén, mégis egyből kiszúrta a mindenki másnak láthatatlan információáradatot. Egyedül a kód megfejtésével nem boldogult. Másrészt, ezen a frekvencián keresztül, ha akar, Sunny is küldhet a Futárnak üzenetet?  
\- Maximálisan heti egy alkalommal, de ugyanúgy titkosítva legyen. Az nem annyira feltűnő. A kínai hadsereg az elszenvedett vereség után kétszáz évvel is rengeteg kódolt adást sugároz szerte a kontinensen. Ezért nem annyira feltűnő, ha havonta beérkezik egy-két kódolt, beazonosíthatatlan üzenet. 

Boone némán állva hallgatta végig a két személy között lezajló beszélgetést. Már korábban is hallott pletykákat arról, hogy a Futár átállt a légió oldalára, de nem adott neki különösebb jelentőséget. Sok mindent pletykáltak Novac-ban. Jelen pillanatban azonban igazán megbízható forrásoktól értesült ugyanarról, amiről a városka népe beszélt egymás között. Craig Boone megigazította fején a sapkát, majd kinézett a koszos ablakon. Odakint a főkapun épp akkor lépett ki három férfi, egy nő egy mózeskosárral és egy kutya.   
Nem igazán izgatta a látvány, ezért hamar elfordította fejét az ablaktól. Gondolatai abban a pillanatban akörül jártak, hogy majd, ha újra meglátja a Futárt, mégis milyen távolságról adja le rá a kegyelemlövést. Hisz tartozott neki ezzel, ezt megkövetelte a becsülete. Hisz ha nincs a Futár, mái napig nem tudná, hogy ki adta el a feleségét és a még meg sem született gyermeküket.


	13. Lupus és Lupa találkozása

Vulpes a sátra mélyén ült, néhány tucat papírlap fölött görnyedve. Emberei jelentéseit olvasta, de legfőképp egyetlen sort kutatott, csak egy lábjegyzéket, nem mást. Kiadta embereinek, hogy kutassák fel elsőszülött fia anyját, ám a jelentések nem tértek ki erre az apró részletre. Volt, aki megemlítette, hogy nem találta nyomát az általa megfigyelt területen, de a végeredmény ugyanaz volt, Sunny teljesen eltünt a légiós megfigyelők szeme elől.  
Ez nagyon zavarta, főleg miután megtudta, hogy Sunny Smiles a Nyugat Szörnyének egyetlen leánya.   
Egy éve már, hogy mindenütt kereste, de sehogy sem akadt a nyomára.   
Miközben az asztalánál ült, belépett a sátorba Lucius, karjai közt egy csecsemővel. Háta mögött mozgás hallatszott, majd odalépett mellé a Lupus szoptatásáért felelős dajka, aki miután letérdelt a gazdája mellé, könyörgő pillantásokkal nézett a férfire. Az viszont rá sem hederített, felállt, majd átvette a testőrség vezetőjétől a kisbabát. 

\- Caesar elégedett a fiaddal – szólalt meg Lucius mosolyogva. – Ugyanolyan frumentarii lesz belőle, amilyen az apja.   
\- Ezt örömmel hallom...  
\- Bánt valami?   
\- Semmi különös. Legalább az egyik fiam követheti az apját. Ez a lényeg.   
\- Nem örülsz túlzottan annak, hogy Caesar Lupust Lanius osztagába készül majd beszervezni...  
\- Nem biztos, hogy örökölte a Nyugat Szörnyének erejét. Elvégre az én fiam!  
\- Mondj még egy Caesar elé vitt gyermeket, aki tíz hónaposan úgy megszorította egy kézzel császárunk ujját, mint a te elsőszülött fiad!.   
\- Szerinted Lanius majd figyelemmel lesz arra, hogy Lupus egy frumentarius gyermeke? Megmondom, én, mit tesz majd, egyből egy kisebb csapat élére állítja, aztán meg elküldi majd hódítani őket, ha meg élve visszatér onnan, Lanius majd a többiek szeme láttára agyonveri!  
\- Sokat töprengtem azon, hogy ki legyen a kiképzője. Ne izgulj, segítek neki én is, amiben csak tudok, ám komolyan gondolkodóba ejtett Nuntius javaslata. Bár igaz, hogy Filius eleinte nagyon gyenge kiképző volt, de három éve már, hogy olyan légiósok jönnek ki a kezei közül, akik közül többen is Decanus rangba kerültek, és bizony még egyikhez sem küldték el Laniust rendet tenni.   
\- Bízzak egy olyan véleményében, aki képtelen megnevelni a saját rabszolgáját?   
\- Ne okold, a feslett vére az oka mindennek. Ha tíz évvel ezelőtt találsz rá Niptonban, kiváló légióst lehetett volna belőle nevelni, így viszont: Sanguis non fit aqua (a vér nem válik vízzé).   
\- Hiszed-e vagy sem, de ahogy emlékszek rá, teljesen elborzadt, amikor eléálltam, és elmondtam neki, hogy mi lett a várossal, mivel érdemelték ki a városiak a légió büntetését.   
\- Ezt inkább ne említsd Caesar előtt...  
\- Tudom... – fordult el a férfi, hogy átadja a gyermeket a mellette térdeplő nőnek. Előbb azért még belerúgott, hogy álljon fel, s csak azután adta oda neki. A nő könnyezve vette magához gyermekét, akit már nem talált a bölcsőjében, amikor felébredt, azok után pedig, hogy Vulpeshez ment faggatózni, az válasz helyett lekevert neki egy pofont, mert megzavarta a jelentések átvételekor.   
Vulpes nem erőltette a témát, főleg mivel tudta, hogy Lanius azzal vádolta, hogy nem volt elég meggyőző, aminek következtében a Futár, vagy ahogy a légióban nevezik, Nuntius, ámokfutásba kezdett, és kiírtotta Nelsonból a légiósokat.   
Talán Cézár többek között pont ezen oknál fogva küldte el később frumentarii osztagának vezetőjét New Vegasba, hogy átadja a férfinak az amnesztiát jelképező medált. Az már csak mellékes, hogy útja során fogant meg Lupus, és persze a másik két testvére is.   
Vulpes csak állt ott, és hirtelen megint azon kapta magát, hogy a két kislányra gondol. Ahányszor meglátta újszülött fiát, mindig az a két kis aprócska lény jutott eszébe, akiket utoljára akkor látott, amikor visszaadta őket az anyjuknak.   
Tudta jól, hogy semmi körülmények között nem nevelhette volna fel őket, és bár már a gondolattól elborzadt, hogy ilyesmi egyáltalán az eszébe jutott, lelke mélyén szerette volna újra látni őket, mind a hármójukat.   
Valószínűleg, gondolta, már a lányok is ugyanolyan szépen cseperednek, mint Lupus, aki abban az órában épp Lupát nyúzta, az általában vérfagyasztóan vicsorgó korcs szukát, miközben a gyerekre elméletileg felügyelő rabszolga a kutya gazdájával üzletelt. Megtudta ugyanis, hogy a férfinél van egy kevés vadpunga gyümölcs, ami bizonyos mennyiségben narkotikus hatású, és ami az egyetlen legális drog a táborban, a sugárzáscsökkentő hatása miatt.   
Miközben Cass nagyban boltolt, Lupus „ellovagolt” Lupa hátán. Volt is nagy rémület, mikor észrevették, hogy eltünt.   
A környező össszes sátorba benéztek, de sehol sem találták a gyereket. Cass ijedten még a fedett tetejű kútba is benézett, de szerencsére ott sem volt. Az már kevésbé volt szerencsés, hogy Nuntius kénytelen volt elmenni a gyerek apjához, hogy közölje vele, a gyereke eltünt.  
A Futár egész úton Vulpes sátra felé tartva abban reménykedett, hogy talán a gyerek valahogy visszakerült az apjához, vagy legalábbis nem követeli azonnyomban, hogy Cass-t elé küldje, mert akkor azt sem akadályozhatta volna meg, hogy agyonverje a nőt. Közben azért végig azon járt az esze, hogy valahogy kimentse magukat a szorult helyzetből, de tudta, hogy akár még az ő saját élete is veszélybe kerülhet, mert Vulpesnek jogában állt azonnali hatállyal kihívni egy aréna küzdelemre, és ha véletlenül Vulpes maradt volna alul, utána akárki kihívhatta volna a Futárt, egészen addig, amíg valaki legyőzi.  
Akárhogyis, csúnya vége lett volna ez a gondosan megtervezett tervnek, hogy megingassa Cézár hatalmát.   
Dacára minden gondolatnak, tervnek, ötletnek, a Futár teljesen tanácstalanul lépett Vulpes sátrának bejáratához. Ahogy félrehúzta a függönyt odabent legelőször Vulpest, de inkább a hátát pillantotta meg először. A két fiúval büszkélkedhető apuka legújabb gyermeke anyja mögött ült, s a nő combján, a kisbaba pólyája alatt tartva kezét figyelte, amint az szoptatja az újszülöttet. Elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy kisebbik gyermekének is hasonló farkasétvágya van, akárcsak másik „fiának”. Kevésszer engedhette meg magának, hogy ilyen sokáig a kisbaba mellett maradhasson, most is küldetésre készülődött, ám a szoptatást semmi pénzért nem hagyta volna ki.   
Vele szemben a Futár legszívesebben a világból kiszaladt volna, azonban Lupus attól még nem került volna elő. Kénytelen volt elmondania Vulpesnek az igazságot.   
Még utoljára egy jó mély levegőt vett, s már arra készült, hogy megköszörülje a torkát, ám a hátától a szél egy hangot fújt a fülébe. 

\- Nuntius! – hallotta a kutyaidomár hangját. 

Hátrafordította fejét, mire a férfit pillantotta meg, kezében az eltüntnek hitt kisgyerekkel. Lupus némán csüngött a férfi jobb karjában. A Futár elsápadt, amikor meglátta, hogy az egész gyerek tiszta kosz. Riadtan visszafordult, de látta, hogy Vulpes meg se fordult, így aztán hamar visszaeresztette a bejáratot takaró függönyt, majd nagy iramban az idomár elé szaladt, hamarjában átvéve tőle a kislányt.   
Szeme elé emelte, és megforgatta kicsit, hogy lássa, nincs-e rajta sehol sebesülés, de láthatóan csak koszos volt. 

\- Hol találtál rá? – kérdezte végül az idomártól.   
\- Filius talált rá a parton. Elmondása szerint Lupa próbálta kihúzni a vízből, ő viszont épp hogy azt a korcs dögöt próbálta maga mellé behúzni. Nem tudom, miből van ez a gyerek, de ha Filius igazat mond, akkor Lanius mellett kiváló helye lesz! Annyit tudok csak, hogy az utolsó fialása után Lupát képtelen voltam elhúzni a kölykei mellől, Filius viszont állítja, hogy látta, amint a kutya becsúszott a vízbe.   
\- Talán a hullámok rántották be magukkal.   
\- Vagy a Nyugat Szörnye valóban olyan erős, mint amilyennek leírják!  
\- Megyek inkább, tisztába tetetem Casszel ezt az izompacsirtát, mert ha így adom vissza, nem biztos, hogy Vulpes azt jó szemmel nézné. 

Ahogy mondta, úgy is tett, elvitte a gyereket a saját sátrába. Cass nem volt ott, de mire a nő a hírt hallva visszaért, Nuntius már tisztába tette a kicsit. Cass most az egyszer szó nélkül, magától felkapta a gyerek koszos holmijait, és kiiramodott a sátorból, hogy kimossa őket. Mivel a Futár sátrában is tartottak párat Lupus ruhái közül, a férfi a gyerekre húzott egy tiszta váltás ruhát, majd karon fogta, és visszamentek Vulpes sátrához.   
Útközben a sátrak között megpillantotta a gyerek apját, amint az a tábor egyik trénerével beszélgetett. Jócskán lelassította a lépteit, hogy lássa, mi lesz a beszélgetés vége. Látta, hogy a hosszas tárgyalást követően mindketten bólintottak, majd a gyerekek kiképzéséért felelős szoknyabajnok a Futár és a kisgyerek felé mutatott. Vulpes intett nekik, hogy menjenek oda. A Futár közben arra lett figyelmes, hogy a két férfi kezet fog.  
Felérve aztán hamarjában megtudta, hogy miért rendelte őket Vulpes magához. 

\- Tehát ő Lupus? – kérdezte a szelíd hangú, de annál szigorúbb tekintetű férfi, ahogy a gyerekre nézett.  
\- Igen – válaszolta Vulpes büszkén –, ő az elsőszülött fiam!   
\- Ave, Lupus! – hajolt le a gyerekhez a férfi. – Filius vagyok. Apád azt szeretné, hogy én segítsek neked légióssá válni. Mit szólnál ha még ebben a percben megkezdenénk ennek a nehéz, rögös útnak a megismerését?

A gyerek megszeppent az ismeretlen fickótól. Ijedten meredt rá, mire a férfi felnézett Vulpesre, aki bólintott egyet, mire a férfi felragadta a kislányt, és elvitte magával. A kicsi persze érthető módon felsírt. Hosszú ujjacskáit riadtan nyújtotta apja után, az azonban egyre csak távolodott tőle, és láthatóan nem törődött a gyerek ijedtségével, hűvös arccal nézte végig, ahogy Filius elvitte magával az alig több, mint egy éves kisgyereket. 

\- Vulpes... – szólalt meg a Futár. – Nem korai ez egy kicsit?  
\- Qui habet tempus, habet vitam! (Aki időt nyer, az életet nyer) – felelte Vulpes.


	14. Fájdalmas veszteség

Tíz év telt el, amióta Sunny-tól elvették gyermekét, tíz év, ami alatt nem kapott mást néhány kódolt üzeneten, pár bíztató soron kívül, hogy a gyermeke jól van, szépen fejlődik, valamint, hogy a Futár több oldalról is biztosította a lányka biztonságát. Nem részletezte túlzottan, csak annyit említett, hogy talált egy téglát Cézár légiójában, aki elég magas körökben mozog ahhoz, hogy befolyásolhassa Cézár döntéseit a kislánnyal kapcsolatban.   
Sunny ettől függetlenül tíz évig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy nevelte a gyermekeit, és izgult elrabolt kislányáért. Legszívesebben már az első napon utána ment volna, hogy megkeresse, és visszavegye Vulpestől, ám ott volt két kis ártatlan csecsemő, akikről gondoskodnia kellett. Az anyjához készült, hogy ott hagyja őket, amíg ő valahogy beoson az Erődbe, és visszaszerzi kicsinyét, már be is szerzett hozzá egy elég komoly készlet Stealth Boy-t, azonban az anyja elég racionálisan érvelt neki ahhoz, hogy végül lemondjon a tervéről, és elmenjen a Betonpusztába.   
Első megállójuk Rivet városában volt. Ott másfél évet töltöttek, majd egy rejtélyes menedéklakó segítségével beköltöztek egy menedékbe, amit azelőtt nem régen nyitottak meg a pusztaság lakói számára. Azelőtt teljesen el volt zárva a külvilágtól, ám Sunny-nak szerencséje volt, hat évet tölthetett gyermekeivel a százegyes menedék biztonságában.   
Úgy Rivetben, mint a menedékben vagy a közeli városban, Megatonban, hamar megkedvelték az emberek, csak egyetlen dolgot furcsálltak: azt az Eyebotot, ami folyton a gyerekek közelében repdesett. Az Enclave nem volt valami népszerű a környéken, főleg azután nem, miután kitudódott, hogy civilek vérét ontva vették át a Jefferson Memorial fölött az irányítást, arra a rövid időre, amíg az Acél Testvériség ki nem penderítette onnan őket.   
Sunny eleinte nem igazán kedvelte a Mojave sivatagtól oly nagyon eltérő környéket, de lassan-lassan elfogadta új otthonaként, pedig aztán sokkal nagyobb veszélyek leselkedtek rájuk, mint odahaza. Goodsprings környékén eleinte csak a gekkók jelentettek fenyegetést, utána pedig a Légió feltünte, de ott állandó volt a fosztogatók támadása, amit persze könnyen visszavertek mindegyik helyen, ahol élt, a mutányok is mindenütt ott voltak, a szupermutánsok állandó terrorjáról már nem is beszélve! Sunny és Cheyenne egy vadászatuk alkalmával több foglyot is kiszabadítottak a szörnyű lények fogságából. Persze nem mutánsokra vadásztak, hanem földikutyákra, csak a mutánsok meglátták őket, és Sunny viszonozta a tüzet.   
Térjünk vissza a cselekmény legfrissebb jelenéhez. Mint írtam, elmúlt tíz év, és sajnos Sunny meg kellett tapasztalja a múlás szomorú valóságát.   
Azon a reggelen, mint addig sokszor, öreg, de annál hűségesebb barátját gyermekei ágya mellett találta. Békésen feküdt matracán, barna szemét az emeleteságyon tartva.   
Sunny-t azon a reggelen Cheyenne lánya, Fighter ébresztette, ekkor a nő már érezte, hogy valami nincs rendjén, s amikor belépett gyermekei szobájába, már értette, hogy az öreg szuka miért nem jött üdvözölni őt. Egy kövér könnycsepp gördült le arcáról, egyenest rá a megfehéredett bundájú farkaskutyára. Megsímogatta a kutya hullámos szőrét, majd még mielőtt gyermekei felébredtek volna, kivette a gyermekek egyik csecsemőkori plédjét, azzal letakarta a felakadt szemű barátját, majd csendben kivitte az udvarra.   
A ház oldalának pár deszka volt támasztva. Sunny már napok óta észrevette, hogy Cheyenne napról napra egyre gyengébb, de képtelen volt hozzálátni a koporsó elkészítéséhez. Most viszont már nem volt választása.   
Két gyereke kalapácsütések hangjaira ébredt. A két fekete hajú poronty álmosan nézett egymásra. Rick feküdt felül, ő nézett le hamarabb Gabrielle-re, de egyikük sem sejtette, hogy mirefel ez a nagy zaj.   
Fighter ott ült mellettük, és szomorú szemekkel figyelte a két gyermeket, mégis, amikor a hosszú arcú kisfiú, miután végzett az öltözéssel, odalépett hozzá, és megsímogatta, a kutya farokcsóválva tűrte, hogy a szőrét lesímítsa.   
Mielőtt még kimentek volna, ahogy anyjuk tanította őket, bevetették az ágyukat, s csak azt követően siettek ki az udvarra.   
Sunny mintha ráérzett volna, pont akkor fejezte be az utolszó szeg beverését.   
A láda készen volt, s a takaróba csavart test is ott feküdt mellette.   
Anyjuk már korábban elmagyarázta a gyerekeknek, hogy eljön majd egy nap, amikor Cheyenne örök álomra szenderül, s azon a napon egy kényelmes ágyba fektetve leeresztik majd a föld alá, hogy ott békében nyughasson. A gyerekek nem értették, hogy miért nem lehet felébreszteni, Sunny szerint viszont még túl kicsik voltak az igazsághoz, ám hazudni sem akart nekik, így ezt a történetet látta a legmegfelelőbbnek.   
A nő hátrafordult gyermekeihez, ám már így is alig bírt küzdeni a könnyeivel. Próbált nekik szólni, hogy hozzák ki Cheyenne matracát, és kedvenc játékait, hogy ne legyen egyedül, ám akkor meglátta Fightert, amint a négy éves szuka nagy szakértelemmel kihúzta maga után anyja matracát, rajta az összes játékával.   
Sunny ezt látva már képtelen volt visszatartani könnyeit. A gyerekek nyomban odaszaladtak, átölelték anyjukat, s úgy kérdezgették, hogy miért sír. Sunny magához ölelte a két kiskamaszt, akik bár nem vallották be anyjuknak, értették, hogy mi történt Cheyenne-el, hisz nem volt ez olyan ritka dolog a pusztaság azon részén.  
Hogy anyjuknak segítsenek, bepakolták ők a matracot, mellé a játékokat, azután Sunny behelyezte a kutyát, majd miután hagyott pár percet Fighternek is, hogy elbúcsúzhasson az anyjától, lefedte a koporsót, és leszögezte azt, ami után Rick segítségével ástak egy mélyebb gödröt, amibe behelyezték a koporsót.   
Sunny ezek után sokszor ült ki a kiszáradt fa alá, a fakereszttel jelzett sírhant fölé. Legtöbbször közös kalandjaik jutott eszébe. Ha viszont mégsem az, akkor elrabolt kislányára gondolt, aki már ugyanakkora lehet, mint másik két testvére. Talán ugyanolyan hosszúkás arcú, kék szemű, sötétbarna, már-már fekete hajú, kicsit sápadt arcú, mint a testvérei. Fájt neki, hogy már az a pufók kis arca sem jut tisztán az eszébe, amire pedig emlékeznie kellett volna, elvégre ő hozta a világra.   
Az ikrek ott játszottak, nem messze előtte. Kartondobozból készítettek maguknak szervópáncélt, a lányka Testvériség harcosnak öltözött, míg másikuk Enklávé katonának. Még sisakjuk is volt, ami méghozzá meglehetősen hasonlított is az eredeti sisakokhoz. Nem is csoda, hisz a kiváló kézügyességgel bíró Fawkes segített nekik elkészíteni, aki egy igencsak barátságos szupermutáns volt, s ha épp a környéken járt, akkor feltétlen benézett hozzájuk.   
A csendes kis farm a Tempenny torony közelében volt található, Tempenny sajátos vadásztechnikája, ami abból állt, hogy naphosszat lövöldözött mindenféle mozgó célpontra, nos ez az apróságnak éppenséggel nem nevezhető tény elég volt ahhoz, hogy biztonságos hellyé tegye a pusztaság azon részét.   
Sunny-nak nem volt miért tartania Tempenny-től, a férfi nagyon elégedett volt a vadásszal, és azóta amióta a gyermekekkel odaköltözött azért már nem olyan „vaktában” tüzelt hol erre, hol arra...  
A délutáni napsütésben, s messziről a fülükbe hordott puskalövések zajában a két gyerek fakarddal a kezükben „lövöldöztek” egymásra. Persze egyiküket sem érte sosem egyetlen találat, de ha ne adj isten, Fightert célozták meg, a kutya egyetlen lövés után összerogyott, és fel sem kelt onnan, amíg látta, hogy a gyerekek játszanak. Tempenny lövöldözései közepette persze azért Sunny mindig megnézte, hogy a kutyája vajon tényleg színlel-e, de addig a napig még sosem sebesült meg igazából.   
Aznap azonban Fighter valamiért idő előtt beleunt a halott tettetésbe, és talpra ugorva morogni kezdett. Lassan, megkushadva indult a kerítés felé. Sunny is felállt, hogy megnézze, mit vett észre a kutya.   
Az egykori út maradványain egy barna ruhás idegen közeledett. Hosszú kabátját csak úgy lengette a szél, ahogy közeledett.   
Magas, derekas ember volt, amolyan hústorony, de nem a kövér fajtából. A felszerelésén is látszott, hogy nem egyszerű civil, bár az igaz, hogy arrafelé nem sokan ismerték volna fel az NCR veterán rangerök ruházatát.   
Sunny arca mosolyra szaladt, amikor ráismert a vörös haját lassan fehérre cserélő asszonyra, majd felállt, és lassacskán ő is elindult felé. Közben odakiáltott Fighternek, hogy hagyja abba a morgást, barát érkezik.   
A gyerekek is odakapták a fejüket, s alig vették észre az amazont, amikor már mindketten eldobták a kezükben lévő játékkardot, és egymással versenyezve rohantak ki az érkező elé.   
Öt éve látták utoljára, ám Sunny tartott magánál egy fényképet róla, amit minden évben az asszony születésnapján megmutatott gyermekeinek, és bár a kép nem volt friss, a vonásai ugyanolyanok maradtak, csak hát őt is utolérte az idő vasfoga.   
A ikrek a kapun átérve egyből nagyanyjuk karjaihoz ugrottak. Egyik jobbról, másik balról ragadta meg a nő kezében tartott légpuskát.   
Telitorokból üvöltve köszönték meg a nem mindennapi ajándékot, ám amikor ki akarták venni a kezéből, azon kapták magukat, hogy mindketten elrugaszkodtak a földtől.   
Sunny feljcsóválva nézte, hogyan edz az anyja. A légpuskákat, és az azokat szorító gyerekeket lazán felemelve tartotta egészen addig, amíg a gyerekek keze el nem fáradt, s mindketten el nem engedték a fegyvereket.   
Nagyanyjuk eztán elmagyarázta nekik, hogy egészen addig, amíg nem látja, mennyit értenek a lövészethez, nem adja nekik oda a fegyvereket, hisz bár légpuskákról volt szó, azért azokkal is komoly sérüléseket lehet okozni.   
A két gyerek morcosan vonult be a házba anyjuk és nagyanyjuk előtt menetelve. Fel sem álltak a fásládáról, arra várva, hogy jöjjön végre a nagyanyjuk, hogy megkapják tőle a légpuskákat. Mrs. Smiles azonban kiélvezte a helyzetet. Ő a maga módján így állt bosszút a gyerekek apján, mert ennyire hasonlítottak rá.   
Órák óta ültek már a konyhában, miközben a két nő elbeszélgetett egymással, a gyerekek pedig forrtak a haragtól. Felmentőseregként érkezett Sunny hálószobájából az Eyebot, pittyegéssel jelezve, hogy kódolt üzenetet fogott.   
Sunny ezt észrevéve megkérte anyját, hogy ne kínozza tovább a gyerekeket, vigye ki őket, hadd mutassák meg nagyanyjuknak, hogy bár még csak tíz évesek, de ha kell, már egy földikutyát is le tudnak teríteni.   
Az ötvenes évei végén járó asszony végül felállt, és intett a gyerekeknek, hogy menjenek hát, látták, hova lettek letéve a fegyverek. Az ikrek, mint a szélvész, úgy söpörtek ki a konyhából. Nyomukban Mrs. Smiles is ott volt, igaz, ő aggódva pillantott vissza lányára, aki akkor már az Eyebotnál volt.   
Két tucat mutány költözött át a túlvilágra, hogy bebizonyítsák, az ikrek igenis értenek már a fegyverek használatához. Tania bár büszke volt rájuk, nem örült annak, hogy anyjuk ilyen korán megtanította őket lőnni.   
Szerette volna, ha ő tanította volna meg őket. Kicsit bánta, hogy Sunny-t nem tanította sosem a fegyverhasználatra. A lány mindent magától tanult, majd később Easy Pete okosította ki mindarra, amit tudott.   
Háromnegyed óra múlva, mikor a nap már javában ment lefelé, a Nyugat szörnye visszaterelte unokáit a házba. Az ajtón benyitva egy pillanatra megtorpant. Két hatalmas bőröndöt látott az asztal előtt, valamint a lányát, amint épp a fegyverszerkrényt rámolja éppen ki. 

\- Sunny, mi történt? – kérdezte döbbenten, mikor látta, hogy a lánya szeme vörös, látszott rajta, hogy nem rég sírt.   
\- Gyerekek – törölte meg orrát Sunny, miközben szempilláiról könnycseppek folytak le, ahogy pislantott. – Pár napig Amata néni fog rátok vigyázni. Ugye emlékeztek rá?  
\- De anya – üvöltötték kórusban –, én nem akarok abba a lyukba visszamenni!  
\- Nem akarok vitát! El kell mennem, kicsikéim, de ígérem, magammal hozom a testvéreteket is, Christinát, vagy ne legyen a nevem Sunny Smiles!


	15. A Smiles titokra fény derül

Az előző fejezetben említett tíz évnyi idő a Légió főhadiszállásán élők fölött is ugyanúgy eltelt, akárcsak a messzi Betonpusztára menekült Smiles família feje fölött.   
Cass maga sem hitte, hogy már tíz éve játsza a rabszolgát. Ennél a ténynél csak egy valami volt számára hihetetlenebb, hogy a Futárral egy évtized alatt sem voltak képesek belülről felbomlasztani a légiót.   
Azért volt valami, amit pozitívumként tudtak leírni, Laniust tíz évig távol tudták tartani a Mojave sivatagtól, és Cézár terveinek egy részét is sikeresen szabotálták.   
Mégis, dacára a ténynek, hogy a légió az elmúlt időben egy lépést sem haladt előre, Cass egyáltalán nem volt boldog a haladásukkal.   
Aznap is, amikor a Futár épp a számítógép előtt ült az orvosi sátorban, amit Cézár hat évnyi unszolás, érvelés és szinte már könyörgés árán engedett létesíteni, Cass kedvtelenül ült le a férfi mellé, a padra. De akármilyen morcos is volt, feltünt neki a férfi aggódó tekintete, amivel a monitort figyelte. Valamiféle teszt futott a képernyőn.

\- Ez az a bizonyos genetikai teszt, amiről annyit áradoztál az utóbbi időben? – kérdezte Cass.  
\- DNS teszt. Helios One-nál találtam még annó. Ed-E adatbázisában találtam hozzá használati útmutatást. Az Enklávé már korábban is ismerte, csak mivel időigényes, ezért nem használják.   
\- És valóban kimutatja, ha van köztünk rokoni szál?   
\- Hát itt a baj, Cass... Elrontottam a tesztet. Vulpes megkért, hogy ellenőrizzem, hogy Lupus valóban az ő gyereke.   
\- Dühíti, hogy teljesen az anyjára hasonlít?   
\- Sunny bár élénk barna, de nem vörös hajú...  
\- Azt ne mondd, hogy te is kételkedsz!  
\- Egyszer láttam Sunny anyját, ő vörös hajú, de arcra ez a gyerek se az anyjára, sem pedig az apjára nem hasonlít...  
\- És mégis milyen hibáról beszéltél az előbb, mit rontottál el?   
\- Mindjárt megnézem. Egy perc, és készen van a teszt. 

Nem tévedett, nagyjából annyi idő múlva valóban befejeződött a vizsgálat. Cass szorosan a férfihez bújt, mondván hogy jobban lássa, mit csinál. Igaz, nem értett ő egyáltalán ahhoz, amit maga előtt látott, de szeretett a Futárhoz bújni, és láthatóan ez a férfit sem zavarta egyáltalán. 

\- Ez furcsa... – szólalt meg a Futár.   
\- Micsoda?  
\- Jól emlékeztem, hogy ez a kód nem Vulpesé, és mégis...  
\- Mi van már, megölsz a hallgatásoddal!  
\- A teszt szerint Lupus rokoni kapcsolatban van vele, de nem elsődleges kapcsolatban...   
\- Miről beszélsz? Kiről beszélsz?   
\- Te jó ég! Le kell futtassak még két tesztet!  
\- Nyögd már ki végre, hogy kivel áll rokoni kapcsolatban Lupus!  
\- Csak egy pillanat...

Cass kicsin múlott, hogy nyakon nem csapta az eltöprengett férfit, aki már láthatóan kezdett beilleszkedni a légiósok közé, legalábbis, ahogy semmibe vette a mellette ülő nőt, abból Cass ezt tudta leszűrni.   
Közben az volt az igazság, hogy a Futárt annyira meglepte a DNS vizsgálat eredménye, hogy teljesen megfeledkezett maga körül mindenről.   
Nekilátott zongorázni a billentyűzeten, mire figyelmetlenül leejtette a lapot, amit az imént még nézett. Cass fejcsóválva hajolt le, hogy felvegye. Ehhez a férfi elé kellett térdelnie, ám ez a helyzet meg igencsak kétértelművé sikeredett, ugyanis váratlanul egy vendégük érkezett.   
Vulpes lépett be a sátorba. Korábban kérdezte a Futártól, hogy nagyjából mikorra lesz meg az eredmény, így aztán a kiváncsiság idejében odahajtotta. A legjobb időt találta meg arra, hogy rájuk nyisson. A Futár hátát pillantotta meg először, előtte pedig Cass térdelt, igencsak kétértelmű pozicióban. A csinos rabszolganő felemelte a lapot, ám még mindig az asztal alá volt behajolva, s úgy nézegette annak tartalmát.   
A lap egyik oldalán a teszteredményekről, százalékokról volt szó. Hogy milyen eredmény, mire utal, mi okozhat hibás eredményeket, be nem fejezett vizsgálatokat, míg másik oldalán légiós férfiak nevei szerepeltek. Mindegyik név után egy öt számjegyből alkotott kód volt írva.  
Amíg Cass a lap tanulmányozásával volt elfoglalva Vulpes odaért a hátukhoz. Érdeklődve nézett át a Futár válla fölött. A monitoron szereplő eredmények érdekelték, de azért lejjebb, Nuntius ölébe is belenézett, igaz, nem nagyon izgatta a férfi magánélete, dehát a kiváncsiság, mint azt tudjuk, nagy úr...  
Semmi említésreméltó dolgot nem látott, ezért aztán figyelmét teljes mértékben a monitoron szereplő adatokra terelte.  
Két, egymástól nagyon elütő százalékértékben megadott összegre figyelt fel a legjobban, hisz ezek voltak aláhúzva. 

\- Mit jelent ez a két eltérő százalék? – kérdezte.   
\- Vulpes! – rázkódott össze a Futár, mintha áram rázta volna meg. – Teljesen rám hoztad a frászt!  
\- Nos, mi a vizsgálat eredménye, az enyém a fiú?   
\- Azt nem tudom... – vallotta be Nuntius őszintén.  
\- Ezt, hogy értsem? Ott van előtted az eredmény!  
\- Csakhogy nem a te mintádat használtam... Véletlenül elkevertem...  
\- Beszélj már végre világosan! Azok a számok nekem százalékban mérve elég magasnak tűnnek!  
\- Igen, Vulpes, ez azért van, mert rokoni kapcsolat van a két alany között.   
\- Micsoda? Miről beszélsz? Lupus nem az enyém, hanem egy másik légiósé?   
\- Azt én még nem tudom, hogy ki az apja, de a nagyapja, vagy a nagybátyja már megvan...  
\- Nagyapja?  
\- Vagy nagybátyja...

Vulpes agyát elöntötte a harag. Megragadta a Futárt a vállánál fogva, és jó erővel felemelte, majd a földre taszította.   
Ököllel az arcába vágott, majd vérvörös arccal ráüvöltött, hogy mondja már el végre, hogy kinek a gyerekét neveli ő voltaképpen.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem tudom, hogy ki Lupus apja! – üvöltötte a Futár, miközben lábbal lerúgta magáról a felbőszült férfit. – A vizsgálatnál elnéztem egy számjegyet, és a te mintád helyett egy Caesartól vett mintát helyeztem be!

A levegő is megfagyott köztük egy pillanatra. Vulpes sápadt arca még jobban elfehéredett. Felállt, majd a Futárt is felhúzta a földről. Felsegítette, de el nem engedte. Most, hogy szemtől szemben álltak, Vulpes a férfi arcába meredt. Mégis a Futár volt, aki megtörte a csendet. 

\- Tudom, hogy Utah államból származol, de a családfádról mást nem meséltél.   
\- Emlékszem a szüleimre, ha ez érdekel. Egyiküknek sem volt semmi köze Caesarhoz. Légiósok ölték meg mindkettőjüket, miközben próbáltak elmenekíteni a jövőm elől.   
\- Akkor ez azt jelenti – szólt közbe Cass, hangosan gondolkodva –, hogy anyai ágon kell keresni a kapcsolatot...  
\- Ostobaság! – fortyant fel Vulpes, pedig lelke mélyén érezte, hogy ez lehet az egyetlen magyarázat, ha csak nem... – Nuntius! – ragadta meg ismételten a férfit a vállánál fogva. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem a jó mintát használtad?   
\- Sajnos... Figyelj, Vulpes! A teszt világosan kimutatja, hogy nem apai kapcsolat van köztük, de közeli rokonságban állnak. Lehet, mint mondtam nagyapja vagy nagybátyja is. Ezt is ki lehetne mutatni további vizsgálatok segítségével.  
\- Most legelőször kezdd újra az apasági tesztet! Tudni akarom, hogy Lupus az enyém vagy sem!

A Futár bólintott, majd miután kiszabadult a frumentarius kezei közül, visszaült a számítógép elé elindítani az új vizsgálatot. Ezúttal már jobban odafigyelt arra, hogy mit csinál.   
Időközben ketten maradtak Cass-el, Vulpes képtelen volt tovább bent maradni. Teljesen más információkra számított, és ezek a fejlemények felháborították, de meg is ijesztették egyszerre.   
Aztán alighogy elhagyta az orvosi sátrat, meglátta a domb tetején lévő fősátorból kilépni magát Cézárt. A hetvenhez közeledő férfi jóval idősebbnek tünt koránál. Meggörnyedve, bizonytalanul lépett, de mankóról, vagy botról, ami segíthetett volna neki a járásban, hallani sem akart.   
A légió legnagyobb embere, akit félistenként imádtak emberei, és rettegett mindenki más, most, mintha fiatalkori önmaga silány karikatúrája lett volna.  
Azon kevés alkalmak közé tartozott ez, amikor a nagy Cézár kijött az alattvalói közé. Hunyorgó szemekkel nézett végig óriási táborán. Elégedett lehetett a látvánnyal, a tábor egyre nagyobb volt, egyre több harcossal és még több rabszolgával.   
Lehetett volna, de képén csupán fájdalmas kifejezés látszott, s néha az, ahogy az erek egy-egy lépésnél megfeszülnek a homlokán.   
Rémálomból ébredt. Egy álomból, ami már évek óta visszatért, az utóbbi tíz évben pedig egyre többször.   
Kilépett sátrából, elég volt már számára a sok látomás, ami álmaiban kísértette.   
Látni akarta, ó igen, meg akarta nézni még egyszer. Három éve látta utoljára, egy arénaküzdelem alkalmával, az utolsó arénamérkőzésen, amit megtekintett.  
Nem mondhatta jobb kezének, hogy tiltsa el első szülött fiát magától addig, amíg ő ott tartózkodik. Mivel magyarázta volna? Hogy hasonlít egy nőre, egy rabszolgára méghozzá, akit a feleségévé akart annak idején tenni? Hogy a romlott lotyó esküvőjük napján megölt egy légióst, kettőt leütött, majd egy csónakkal elmenekült.   
Rémálmaiban folyton csak azt a pillanatot élte át újra és újra, amikor Joshua Graham egy mesterlövész puskával egyetlen, hátba célzott, ám szívbe leadott lövéssel megölte a menekülő arát. Ahogy a vörös hajú szépség beleesett a vízbe, ráfordult maga a tutaj is, amivel megkísérelt elmenekülni.   
Álmaiban látta, ahogy a nő a csodásan díszített esküvői ruhájában elmerül a habok között, ahogy a víz elvörösödik, s mindent elönt a jéghideg tajték. Mindent... ágyat, lepedőt, szívet, lelket.   
Túl sokat kísértette a szörnyű látomás. Őt, a szívtelen diktátort, a Légió urát! Hogy tehette vele ezt egy egyszerű nő, egy rabszolga?   
Ezekkel a gondolatokkal lépett ki a szabadba. Elbaktatott a domb széléig, majd körbenézett. Nem is kellett sokáig keressen. Lent a parton kisfiúk gyakoroltak. Ott volt köztük az a fiú is, az a rőthajú kissrác, aki pontosan abban a pillanatban, hogy Cézár ránézett, pontosan akkor ütötte ki a helyéből a szilárdan földbe döngölt, edzésre használt bábut.  
Pokoli erő rejtőzik ebben a kisördögben – elmélkedett magában Cézár.

\- Hűségem a tiéd, nagyuram – jelent meg mellette váratlanul a fiúcska apja, aki nem egyszerű nyájasságból beszélt ilyen tisztelettudóan vele, az életét köszönhette urának, és ezt sosem felejtette el, így szerezte meg Cézár a hosszúkás arcú férfi örök hűségét.   
\- Vulpes – nézett a férfi szemébe a tábor, no meg magának az egész légiónak rettegett vezetője. – Kiváló időzítés, barátom, pont hívatni akartalak!  
\- Miben lehetek szolgálatodra, nagyuram?   
\- Gondolkodtam Lupus előmenetelén. Hallom, kiváló ütemben fejlődik.  
\- Elégedett vagyok vele, akárcsak kissebbik, Chamaeleo fiammal is.   
\- Az ifjabbik már most kiérdemelte a nevét – mosolyodott el Cézár, mert eszébe jutott egy jelentés, amiben olvasta, hogy a kis Chamaeleo rákapott az édességekre, de olyannyira, hogy még a raktárból is csent belőlük, s ha Vulpes nem kapja rajta a gyereket, amint az a parton épp dézsmálja a beszerzett csokit, akkor még jó ideig nem derült volna fény a tolvaj kilétére. Öt őrnek nem sikerült elkapni a kicsit, pedig a végén már Cézár nem játszott, egy-egy műszak végén, ha hiányzott a készletből, és hiányzott, akkor bizony a fiúkat, nem a meleg sátor várta, meg a puha matrac, hanem az aréna, s onnan csak egy valaki távozik élve!  
\- Legalább az egyikük örökölt egy kicsit belőlem... – jegyezte meg Vulpes.   
\- Éppen ezen gondolkodtam én is, Vulpes. Erről akartam veled beszélni. Mint tudod, Luciust Lanius seregéhez vezényeltem. Holnap indul is, és várhatólag tíz-tizenkét hónapon belül visszatérnek. A legjobb elit harcosokat hivatottak kiválasztani, akikkel már érkezésük napján megkezdhetik Hoover Gát ellen a támadást. Ennek az elitnek örülnék, ha a fiad, Lupus is tagja lenne!

Vulpes hátán végigszaladt a hideg. Tudta jól, hogy mi Cézár terve, hogy elküldi Luciust, megadva neki a hősi halál megtisztelő lehetőségét. Az első frontról csaphat le az NCR-ra. Az biztos halált jelent bárki számára, de egyben a legmegtisztelőbb halálnem is, amit egy légiós elképzelhet magának.  
Hogy küldje oda Lupust is? Félelmei akaratán kívül is kiültek az arcára, amit Cézár egyből ki is szúrt. De ő már elhatározta magát: bármilyen úton-módon, de megszabadul a vörös hajú kissráctól!

\- Látom a szemedben – szólalt meg az őszhajú öregember –, hogy ellenzed.  
\- Tizenegy éves még csupán – kezdett bele tiltakozásába Vulpes. – És dacára minden erejének, ő volt az, aki rábeszélte öccsét a turpisságra. Véleményem szerint nagyobb hasznát vennéd, mint frumentarii.  
\- Valóban ezt szeretnéd, Vulpes?   
\- Igen, Caesar.  
\- Tudod ugye, hogy Lanius már várja. Személyesen szerette volna felmérni az erejét. Nyugat szörnyének híre messze keletre is eljutott. Vagy pontosan ezért akarod magad mellett tartani? Félted Kelet Szörnyétől?  
\- Az apjaként szeretném, ha mellettem érne férfivá!  
\- Pontosan ezért kérem ki a véleményed. Megbízok a tapasztalatodban. Searchlight, Cottonwood Cove, Nipton, no meg megannyi törzs meghódítása, mind a nevedhez fűződik. Elégedett vagyok a munkáddal. De értsd meg, nem szeretném, ha Lupus tehetsége, ami láthatóan a nyers erejében rejtőzik, elkallódna.  
\- Erős gyerek, de mint azt tudod, fiatal kora ellenére ő volt, aki Nuntiusnak segített kiépíteni az orvosi sátor számítógépes hálózatát.   
\- Igen, volt szerencsém hallani erről. Filius és Lucius is beszámoltak róla. Legyen hát, ahogy kívánod – adta meg magát látszólag Cézár. – Holnap te is küldetésre indulsz. Van már terved a javítóintézet kiürítésére?   
\- Nuntius a tervem.  
\- Ezt részletezhetnéd egy kicsit.   
\- Nuntius már beépült a Powder Gangerek közé, a vezetőjük már a kezéből eszik. Annyira megbízott benne, hogy már titkokat is elárult. Ezt a titkot ideje lesz megosztani az NCR-ral.   
\- Ne is folytasd, nem is akarom a többit hallani!  
\- Azért még lenne egy utolsó kérésem.  
\- Igen?  
\- Engedd meg, hogy magammal vigyem Lupust.   
\- Nem is rossz ötlet... Egy Decanus is veletek tart, aki ha megfigyelte a fiad viselkedését, elmondja nekem, hogy mit tapasztalt. 

Vulpes bólintott. Legalább egyelőre még maga mellett tudhatja a fiút... Nem nagy eredmény, dehát ez is több a semminél.   
Még aznap este elbúcsúzott Luciustól, és hajnaltájt, még azelőtt, hogy régi cimborája egyáltalán útnak indult volna, a fiával, a Futárral és pár légióssal átevezett a folyó túloldalára.   
Két napig voltak oda, ami alatt Nuntius felkereste Primmben a helyi NCR állomást, majd miután leadta a drótot a Power Gangerekről, és azok tervéről, a frumentarius csapat is besegített a katonáknak elintézni a gengsztereket. Egyik NCR katonának sem tünt fel, hogy az ellenség az, aki az oldalukon harcol. Még az sem vált számukra gyanússá, hogy mindenki, a Futárt kivéve, kézifegyverrel harcol.   
Estére a javítóintézet már az NCR fennhatósága alá tartozott. A katonák kihordták az épületből és az udvarról is a halottakat, míg a túlélőket rács mögé zárták.  
A Futár alig várta már, hogy egyedül maradjon a főépület emeleti irodájában. Két légiós biztosította a lépcsőnél a terepet, miközben Nuntius rádión üzenetet küldött az Erődbe, amiben az akció sikerességéről írt. Hamarosan választ is kapott. Többet is, mint amire számított, ugyanis Cass is írt neki. Elkészült a DNS vizsgálat eredménye, amit a nő azonnal át is küldött.   
A Futár nyomban jelentést tett Vulpesnek, de a vizsgálat eredményéről csak akkor kezdett vele beszélni, miután kellő távolságba húzódtak a kiváncsi fülek elől. 

\- Kész a DNS vizsgálat – szólalt meg a Futár. – Cass most küldte át az eredményt. Lupus a tiéd.  
\- Ez biztos?  
\- Igen, biztosan te vagy az apja!

Vulpes felsóhajtott. Végre biztossá vált előtte, hogy Sunny az ő fiát hozta a világra. Ekkor akaratlanul is a munkapad előtt álló gyermekére nézett. Lupust mindig is érdekelték a gépek, fegyverek, és minden, aminek fémszaga van, ölni lehet vele, vagy magától jár, de nem csörgedezik vér az ereiben. Igazi fiú, gondolta Vulpes. Nem is tudta, mekkorát téved!  
Egyben viszont nem tévedett, sőt hasonlóan látták a dolgokat a gyermek anyjával, mindketten biztonságban akarták tudni a gyereket!


	16. A néma dobok hangjai

Fülledt volt a levegő azon az estén, amikor Vulpes és a többiek visszaértek az Erődbe. Nuntius nem akart mást, csak lefeküdni, és aludni. Nem is akadékoskodott egyáltalán, amikor Vulpes kijelentette, hogy ő akar jelentést tenni Cézárnak az akció sikerességéről.   
A Futár fel sem baktatott a fősátorhoz, egyből a saját kis kuckójába vonult vissza. Cass már odabent volt, és egy papírlappal legyezte magát. Váltottak pár szót, de a férfi annyira fáradt volt, hogy még beszélgetésük közepette ledőlt a matracára, és alighogy befejezték a beszélgetést, azon nyomban el is nyomta az álom.   
Cass kiment a kúthoz egy kis vízért. Most, hogy Nuntius visszatért, több vizet meríthetett, mint eddig. Gyorsan meg is merített két kannát, és azokkal indult vissza a sátorba.   
Félúton volt már, mikor kiabálásra figyelt fel. Valaki az ő nevét kiáltozta, és mire visszanézett Chamaeleo anyját, Lupus dajkáját pillantotta meg.   
A nő zokogva rohant Casshez. Még a kancsókat is kiverte a kezéből, amikor odaérve a nő ölébe borult. Percekig sírt Cass ölében, mire vett annyi erőt, hogy elmondja, mi történt. 

\- Caesar... – kezdett bele mondandójába a nő, még mindig szipogva. – Vulpes most jött Caesartól.   
\- Hallottam Nuntiustól, hogy ő ment jelentést tenni. De mi történt, mi lelt téged?   
\- Lanius üzenetet küldött... Lucius elmondta neki, hogy Vulpes Lupust maga mellett akarja tartani, mire Lanius vendettát küldött!  
\- Tessék?   
\- Azt követeli, hogy az elkövetkező holdtöltekor Lupus és Chamaeleo megküzdjenek egymással az arénában!  
\- Te jó ég... – kerekedtek el Cass szemei –, de hisz az mindjárt itt van...  
\- Pontosan egy hét múlva lesz! Mit tehetünk, Cass? Nem akarom elveszteni egyik gyerekemet sem!  
\- Vulpes mit mondott?   
\- Szerinted? 

A nő szemei ismét megteltek könnyel, és zokogva hanyatlott vissza a feje a másik nő vállára.   
A hír közben futótűzként terjedt. Mire Cass sikerült annyira megnyugtassa sorstársát, hogy egyedül hagyhassa, és visszament a Futár sátrába, Nuntius mellett már ott állt Antony, és már láthatóan megosztotta vele a híreket, a férfi ugyanis akkor már azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy felálljon.  
Miután kiásította magát, ránézett a kutyaidomárra, majd megkérte, hogy menjen ki, amíg felöltözik. Valójában Cass-el szerette volna megosztani a fejleményeket, de hamar kiderült, hogy a nő már bizony mindenről tud.   
Nem is volt kérdéses Nuntius következő lépése: meg sem állt Vulpes sátráig.   
A férfi egyedül tartózkodott bent. Háttal ült a bejáratnak. A Futár közelebb ment hozzá, s ahogy beljebb ment, megpillantott a férfi mellett egy papírlapot. A megsárgult lapon sötétvörös betűkkel egy mondat állt, alatta pedig két oldalt egy farkas feje míg másik oldalt egy kaméleon feje volt felfestve. 

\- Tertium non datur? – olvasta fel a Futár a rövidke mondatot. – Nincs három...  
\- Nincs harmadik lehetőség! – mondta Vulpes keserű hangon.

Tehát erről a „vendettáról” beszélt Cass – futott át a Futár agyán a gondolat, miközben szemével még mindig a sárga lapot kémlelte.   
Sejtette, nem is, jól tudta, hogy Lanius a szavakat és a rajzokat mivel festette fel a papírra. Vér volt, ez kétségtelen. A Futár látott már elég alvadt vért életében ahhoz, hogy felismerje azt.   
Mély levegőt vett, majd még közelebb lépett Vulpeshez, aki mozdulatlanul ült a sátra közepén. Teljesen magába roskadt, bár az igaz, hogy minden erejével próbálta eltakarni a félelmeit és a csalódást, amit belül érzett.   
Amikor belépett Cézár sátrába még fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi fogja várni... És Cézár milyen elégedett arccal nyújtotta át neki Lanius üzenetét. Mivel érdemelte ezt ki? Hisz mindent megtett, amit csak követelt tőle. Egyetlen aprócska dolgot szeretett volna csupán, hogy a két szemével lássa felnőni két fiát.   
És ahogy ezek a gondolatok egyre-másra előbukkantak az agyában, egyszercsak ökölbe szorult a keze. Eszébe villant a pillanat, amikor a társai, miután félholtra verték, egy keresztre fektették, s már a szöget is a tenyerében érezte, csupán a kalapácsütés hiányzott... És akkor, abban a pillanatban meghallotta Lucius hangját, aki a keresztrefeszítési procedúrát ment leállítani. Cézár látni akarta a parancsszegő decanust!  
Pontosan az utolsó percben érkezett Cézár testőre, hogy megmentse őt. Ugyanaz az ember, akinek köszönhetően most el fogja veszteni az egyik fiát...  
De, nem... Ilyesmire nem is gondolhat! Nem Lucius árulta el, se nem Cézár vagy Lanius, ő, csakis önmaga a hibás! Önző magatartásának pedig itt az eredménye! És ahogy ez az eszébe villant, elméje hirtelen megvilágosodott. Tágra nyílt szemekkel fordította fejét a Futár felé. 

\- Szeretnéd, ha megpróbálnék beszélni Caesarral? – kérdezte a férfi.  
\- Értelmetlen lenne, Nuntius! – felelte a frumentarii. – Ennek így kell lennie!   
\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hisz két gyerekről van szó!  
\- És hány korukbeli küzd meg naponta az arénában? Elfelejtetted netán?   
\- Hisz azok vagy rosszul teljesítenek, vagy nem a légiónak megfelelő magatartást tanusítanak!  
\- Lanius meghozta döntését, én pedig elfogadom. Egy hét múlva Lupus és Chamaeleo megküzdenek az arénában! És ez mindenki másnak jó példa lesz, aki önzőn próbál kérkedni a légióban megszerzett érdemeivel!  
\- Vulpes! Holnap megpróbálok beszélni Caesarral!  
\- Nem, Nuntius, megtiltom, hogy megpróbáld lebeszélni erről az urunkat! Nem ő követelte a küzdelmet, a Kelet Szörnyét pedig ne fordítsd kész akarva magad ellen! Most pedig menj! Beszédem van Liával!  
\- Legalább akkor azt engedd meg, hogy neki én mondjam el, hogy miként döntöttél... Hisz Lupust is a sajátjaként szereti.  
\- Minek képzelsz te engem, Nuntius? – nézett mélyen a Futár szemébe. – Menj, pihenj, és kimenet küldd be a rabszolgát!

A Futár felállt, még utoljára a férfi felé pillantott, azután kiment a sátorból, ám mielőtt elment volna, az ajtóban ácsorgó, közben kezeit ropogtató nőhöz lépett. A vállára tette kezét, és halkan ezt mondta neki: 

\- Kérlek, Lia, légy erős...

A nő ebből a pár szóból mindent megértett. Vörösre sírt szeméből már ki tudja, honnan, de még mindig sikerült előcsalogasson pár csepp könnyet.   
Nuntius remegő lábakkal hagyta ott a némaságba borult sátrat, ám még ki sem ért a sátrak sorából, amikor meghallotta Lia hangját. Az összes jogától megfosztott anya nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy a számára két legjobban szeretett lény egymás ellen harcoljon életre-halálra. Női hang kevésszer hallatszott a légiónál olyan hangosan, mint akkor Lia kiabálása. A Futár lába a földbe gyökerezett, amikor meghallotta válaszként az első csattanást. Annyiszor volt kénytelen megízlelni a bőrszíj csípő ütését, ahányszor csak Cass valami oknál fogva „kiérdemelt” egy-egy verést. Ahányszor csak kénytelen volt megverni a nőt, ő a háromszorosát kapta vissza a nőtől, és az bizony nem finomkodott vele. Akárcsak most Vulpes Liával...   
Nuntius lehorgasztott fejjel állt, miközben érezte, ahogy kezei akaratán kívül ökölbe szorulnak.   
Egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy a tábor ki tudja, milyen oknál fogva, de szinte üres volt abban az órában. Egy valaki azért csak odament hozzá, és egy határozott mozdulattal átvetette bal karját a férfi vállán.   
Nuntius felriadt az érintésre. Rémülten nézett jobb oldalára. Filius állt mellette, fülig érő vigyorral. Nuntius kerekre nyílt szemekkel bámult Lupus edzőjének arcába. 

\- Ave, amicus! – szorította meg kicsit erősebben Nuntius vállát a férfi.   
\- Ave – bólintott Nuntius –, mi járatban errefelé?   
\- Szerettem volna beszélni Vulpes Incultával, de láthatóan ő most egy kicsit elfoglalt a rabszolgája megnevelésével. Megannyi erkölcstelen kutya között kevés az olyan felvilágosult, mint te, barátom! Egyébként feltételezem, hogy te is hallottál Lanius üzenetéről!

Nuntius bólintott, majd vállán még mindig Filius kezével, elindult a saját sátra felé. Mire a sátrához ért, Filius is elbúcsúzott, és elindult a kapu és egyben a gyerekek szálláshelye felé.   
A Futár falfehéren ült le sátrában a matracára. Cass akkor már a sátor sarkában lévő fekhelyén feküdt, igaz, közel sem aludt. A sátor előtt ülve ő is hallotta Lia kiabálását, majd fájdalmas kiáltásait a korbácscsapások között.  
Néma csendben telt el úgy nagyjából két óra, mire Nuntius felkelt fekhelyéről, és Cass mellé kuporodott a földre. A nő a hangra felemelte a fejét, majd felült.   
A férfi arcán még úgy, sötétben is jól látszott, hogy teljesen el van sápadva. Cass megfogta a Futár kezét, mire az közelebb hajolt a nőhöz. 

\- Sharon Rose of Cassidy... – szólította teljes nevén a nőt. – Tíz éve már, hogy belerángattalak ebbe a slamasztikába. Gondolod, hogy most már itt az ideje lépnünk?   
\- Tudod, hogy csak egy szavadba kerül, és Cézár fejére zúdíthatjuk a Mojave haragját. A Boomerek és az Acél Testvériség már rég megígérték, hogy segítenek. És amúgyis, ideje lesz végre megmozgatni a megboldogult Mr. House alvó seregét. Még a végén berozsdásodnak, amennyit hugyoznak a fejük fölött ezek a szoknyás vademberek...  
\- Ed-E-vel elküldök egy üzenetet az összes bajtársunknak, hogy eljött az idő.   
\- Sunny egy kicsivel többet érdemel...  
\- Tudom... Vele kezdem, és ha majd mindennel megvagyok, elküldöm Ed-E-t Zionba. Van valaki, aki biztos nem hagyná ki, hogy lássa Cézár bukását. 

Cass bólintott, majd átkarolta a férfi nyakát. Az éj csöndjében annyi feladatuk adódott hirtelen, annyi tervet kellett még kovácsoljanak, annyi stratégiát megvitatni, kifejleszteni, no meg magát az akciót is el kellett kezdeniük.  
Mindenre csupán egyetlen hetük volt, és az óra egyre csak ketyegett...


	17. Aquila

Sunny fájó szívvel hagyta a százegyes menedékben két gyermekét, de jól tudta, hogy oda, ahova ő készül, semmi esetre sem akarná magával vinni a két kicsit.   
Rivetbe készült, hogy ott régi barátja, Harkness segítségével átkeljen a folyón, ahogy annak idején is tette, mikor a Betonpusztára érkezett.   
Tania, az anyja azonban arra kérte lányát, hogy menjenek Megatonba. A városka közel volt a menedékhez, és amúgyis szükségük volt néhány dologra az útjukhoz, így Sunny nem akadékoskodott.   
Ő Moira boltjához akart menni, ám Tania Gob kocsmájához rángatta fel a nőt. Sunny sosem kedvelte azt a helyet, főleg azokban az időkben, amikor a vén gúnár, Moriarty vezette azt. A vén szamár folyton szexuális célzatú szövegekkel bombázta a nőt, és bizony nem sajnálta, amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki besokalt a vén uzsorástól, és fényes nappal, a kocsma előtt agyonlőtte az őszhajú szélhámost.  
A Stealth Boy jó dolog ilyen helyzetben, mert bár észrevették az elkövetőt, de az el tudott inalni anélkül, hogy bárki is felismerte volna.   
Immár a szalon Gob, a ghoul vezetése alatt lassan kezdte levetkőzni másik nevét, a bűnbarlang nevet. De bizony három év azért még nem olyan nagy idő, hogy könnyedén lemossák a helyről a múlt emlékeit.   
Sunny-ék, mint említettem, pontosan oda tartottak, ám a nő legnagyobb meglepetésére nem léptek be a csehóba. Nyugat Szörnye elővett egy messzelátót, és azzal kémlelve a környéket körbenézett. Ezt követően megragadta lánya kezét, és elindult lefelé. 

\- Anya, mit művelsz? – kérdezte Sunny, miközben megkísérelte kihúzni kacsóját az anyja tenyeréből.   
\- Mihamarabb a Mojave sivatagba kell, jussunk, nem?   
\- Előbb fel kell töltsük a készleteinket!  
\- Nincs rá szükség!  
\- Anya, ez itt nem a Mojave, itt nem találsz minden sarkon egy-egy NCR őrállomást!  
\- Ne fecsegj már annyit, Christina élete a tét, vagy tévedek?!

Sunny hangja elakadt egy pillanatra. Ezt gyűlölte az anyjában. Folyton irányította, és ha kérdezni akart tőle valamit, akkor eltolta magától, majd később cinikusabbnál cinikusabb megjegyzéseket tett.  
Most is mit tett? Végigvonszolta magával egész Megatonon keresztül, és ugyanannyival, amennyivel bementek oda, annyival is jöttek ki onnan, és az idős nő gondolkodás nélkül vezette be lányát a puszta kellős közepére.  
Ahogy igyekeztek, egyszercsak a távolból feltünt előttük valami. Mintha csak egy délibáb lett volna a déli hőségben. Azonban nem az volt, hanem egy helikopter, egy vertibird.   
Közelebb érve szervópáncélos katonák alakja kezdett kirajzolódni előttük. Ám ezek nem az Enclave emberei voltak, hanem az Acél Testvériség tagjai.   
Egy középkorú, szőke hajú nő fogadta őket, aki egy szokatlan írnok ruhában volt. Szokatlan volt a felszerelése, mivel azoknak a ruháknak általában nem volt fémpáncélzata, nos ennek a ruhának volt. Váll magasságban pedig ez a szöveg volt a páncélon olvasható: „Lyons’ Pride”. 

\- Smiles veterán ranger! – szalutált a szőke hajú katonanő. – Üdvözli önt és lányát az Acél Testvériség!   
\- Lyons bölcs, ha nem tévedek! – mondta a ranger veterán  
\- Sarah Lyons, a Citadella vezetője! Smiles veterán ranger, amikor megtudtam, hogy ideutazott, és a Testvériség segítségét kéri, először hinni sem tudtam a fülemnek!  
\- Ugyanígy jártam én is, amikor megtudtam, hogy az unokám életveszélyben van!  
\- Szomorúan hallottuk a hírt McNamara bölcstől. Mindent megteszünk, hogy segítsünk!

Ezt a beszélgetést Sunny kikerekedett szemekkel nézte végig. Az NCR és az Acél Testvériség messze állt egymástól, mondhatni ellenségek voltak, főleg a Mojave környékén, erre ezek ketten úgy hízelegnek egymásnak, mint a régi barátok...  
A Lyons’ Pride, majd később a betonpusztai Testvériség vezetője, Sarah Lyons, személyesen kísérte el a két nőt rövid repülőútjuk során a Jefferson Víztisztítóhoz.   
Az út bár rövid volt, Sunny érdekes dolgokat tudott meg. Például azt, hogy a Testvériségnek van egy beépített embere a légiónál. Méghozzá ő az, aki olyan magas pozícióban volt, ahol addig Lupus, vagyis Christina épségét biztosíthatta.   
Sunny fülét szörnyen zavarta ahányszor csak meghallotta a Lupus nevet. Sokáig csak a szemöldökét ráncolta, ám egy idő múlva már nem bírta tovább, és kijavította Saraht, hogy a lánya neve Christina és nem Lupus!  
Ekkor Tania elfordította a fejét, s kinézett a vertibird ablakán. Alattuk a táj olyan szürke volt. Még a folyó is szürkének hatott, ahogy átrepültek fölötte.   
Amikor végre leszálltak a víztisztítónál, Sunny már indult volna Rivet felé, ám Nyugat Szörnye megragadta a lánya kezét, és más irányba húzta. Sunny egyből felszólalt:

\- De, anya, sietnünk kell! Még Harknesszel is beszélnem kell!  
\- Nincs dolgunk Rivetben! – válaszolt a nő. – Hallottad, hogy a Testvériség felajánlotta a segítségét!  
\- És segítettek is, ide hoztak!   
\- Aquila visz bennünket tovább! Átadtuk nekik, de egy feltétellel. Ha szükségünk lesz rá, akkor ide adják! És most szükség van rá!  
\- Akimicsoda? – nézett anyjára Sunny. Sejtette ő, hogy valami latin szó lehet, amit hallott, de amióta Vulpes elrabolta tőle a gyermekeit, azóta a latin számára valóban halott nyelv lett!  
\- Nem hallottál még Aquiláról? – nézett csodálkozva lányára a ranger. – Hisz épp Harkness volt, aki a Betonpusztára hozta!   
\- Ha Three Dog nem beszélt róla, akkor ne csodálkozz! Nem vagyok napi beszélgetőviszonyban Harknesszel!  
\- Odanézz, lányom, ott van Aquila!

Tania bőrkesztyű mögé bújtatott hosszú ujját a kikötő felé emelte. A dokknál rengeteg Testvériség harcos ügyködött. Mindannyian egy vízi szerkezet körül. Aquila, a nevéhez hűen, úgy nézett ki, mint egy sas, ami kitárt szárnyakkal fekszik a vizen. A hosszúkás jármű valószínűleg az atomháború előtti időkben készülhetett, mert legalábbis az USA jelzése volt rajta. Azt is már erősen megette az idő, de maga a szerkezet kiváló állapotban volt. Két oldalt két hosszúkás gumiszárny tartotta fenn a vizen, ezek adták neki igazán azt a sas kinézetet.  
Sunny megtorpant egy pillanatra. Tátott szájjal nézte a víz felszínén úszó járművet. Már a nyelvén volt a kérdés, ám ideje sem volt feltenni, ugyanis Sarah Lyons, aki előre sietett, egyeztetni a csapattal, odaintett a két nőnek, hogy menjenk oda. A gépre felvezető gumipalló előtt egy szervópáncélos férfi állt. Vele egyeztetett korábban a Pride vezetője.

\- Az Aquila útra készen áll! – mondta Sarah. – Bael lovag vezeti a betonpusztai Acél Testvériség csapatát, míg Aquilát egy civil fogja irányítani. Állítja, hogy ismeri Sunny Smilest, de én azért közlöm, hogy nem átlagos halandóról van szó, hanem egy szupermutánsról!  
\- Tán nem Fawkes az!? – kérdezte izgatottan Sunny.  
\- Akkor már nincs mi többet mondjak. Sok szerencsét kívánok az akcióhoz. Bael lovag, add át üdvözletemet McNamara bölcsnek!  
\- Átadom, asszonyom! – bólintott a barna hajú, igencsak morcos képű harcos. 

A gyors, és véletlenül sem könnyesre sikerült búcsú után a kis csapat beszállt Aquilába. A kisebb jacht méretű hajótest köré egy üvegburok húzódott, majd a két gumiszárny leereszkedése után az egész hajótest el kezdett a víz alá merülni, majd mikor már megfelelő mélységre kerültek, Aquila megkezdte hosszú útját a Colorado folyó felé.   
A külsőre hajó kinézetű, valójában azonban tengeralattjáróként működő Aquila fedélzetén az indulástól számított félórán belül igencsak megcsappant a legénység létszáma. Igaz, eleinte a látvány ámulatos volt, ám mindenkinek megvolt a maga pontos dolga, és bizony tette is mindenki, amit elvártak tőle!  
Sunny és Tania is otthagyták a fedélzetet, amikor Bael lovag felajánlotta a két nőnek, hogy körbevezeti őket a tengeralattjáró belsejében.   
A férfi nem volt épp a vendéglátók mintaképe, de azért minden tőle telhetőt megtett annak érdekében, hogy a két vendégnek ne okozzon több kellemetlenséget annál, amiben már amúgyis benne vannak! Jól tudta a küldetése célját, ismerte a részleteket is, és a parancs is világos volt: tegyen meg mindent a fogoly megmentése érdekében, és segítsen a Testvériség beépített emberét is biztonságba helyezni.   
Sunny fáradt volt, így aztán kiváltképp annak örült, amikor végre beléphetett a neki kiosztott kabinba, amit az anyjával és még két női Testvériség taggal osztott meg.   
Az első pár percben egyedül volt, ám utána belépett az anyja is.  
Az őszes árnyalatot vett, amúgy vörös hajú nő leült lánya mellé a fémágyra, és gyengéden megfogta a kezét. 

\- Elég gyors ez a fémkaszni ahhoz, hogy idejében odaérjünk?  
\- Pontosan a Fortification Hill Erőd az úticél. Ott leszünk időben, hidd el nekem! Azonban Sunny, beszélni szeretnék veled valamiről...  
\- Miről? Hogy meg tudom-e ölni majd apámat? Boldogan!  
\- Sunny, ezt már megbeszéltük, az apádat nekem hagyod! Engem kínzott évekig, nekem van meg hozzá minden jogom ahhoz, hogy kioltsam az életét!  
\- Sokan vitába szállnának veled...  
\- Az meglehet, de most nem erről akartam veled beszélni, hanem Christináról. El kell, fogadd a tényt, hogy a lányod meglehet, azt sem tudja, hogy nőnemű, és nem lesz könnyű dolog magunkkal hozni. Édesem, fel kell készülnöd arra is, hogy rád támad. Légiósnak tanították, és ő már az is!   
\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet!? – csattant fel Sunny. – Christina a lányom, akit elraboltak tőlem, akit becsaptak, manipuláltak és kihasználtak, most pedig végezni akarnak vele!  
\- Sunny, engedd meg, hogy elmeséljek neked valamit. Azokban az időkben, amikor Cézárt még császáromnak, gazdámnak vagy, ha négyszemközt voltunk, Caesarnak kellett, neveznem, azokban az időkben, amikor bejelentette, hogy feleségévé tesz, én már azt tervezgettem, hogy miként fogadom el, ha a fiamat két évesen elveszik tőlem, vagy miképp dolgozom fel, ha Caesar nem akarja életben hagyni a lányom. Az agyamon át nem ment az, hogy megszökjek, pedig jól ismersz, nem tűröm, hogy bárki is irányítson.  
\- Igen, anya, ezt jól tudom. Volt alkalmam kiismerni téged az alatt a pár év alatt, amíg otthon voltál Ricky-vel.   
\- Hidd el, bánt, hogy sosem voltam jó anyád, de azok után, amit átéltem, a helyemben te sem bírnád egy erőszak tevő gyermekét... elfogadni...  
\- Valld be, világéletedben gyűlöltél!  
\- Apádat gyűlöltem, és gyűlölöm a mái napig is. El sem tudod képzelni, mit éreztem, amikor az esküvőnk napján behozták azt a hófehér menyasszonyi ruhát! Már arról is elfeledkeztem, hogy a nők egykor, máshol hordhattak, hordhatnak mást koszos, ondó szagú rongyokon kívül, hogy odamehetnek, ahova csak akarnak, hogy kedvükre kisminkelhetik magukat, hogy éjjel úgy fekhetnek le aludni, hogy nem kell arra ébredniük, hogy valaki, valakik megerőszakolják őket, hogy súghatnak mást is a fülébe szeretkezés közben, mint azt, hogy „te hitetlen szajha”, hogy nem kell félelemben élniük, hogy egyszerűen csak embernek érzik magukat! Cézár azt hitte, hogy addigra már kiverte belőlem a küzdőszellemet, és bevallom, addig én is azt hittem. Néhány szerencsésebb nő, akik be tudtak annyira nyalni a légiósoknál, hogy papnőkké válasszák őket, felöltöztetett, és három év terror után ismét emberré varázsoltak. Ezek a libák mosták ki meglehet, a saját fiaik agyát, hogy Mars fiáért menjenek, ha kell, áldozzák fel az életüket. És ott voltam én a kör közepén, és csak álltam ott, mint egy darabokra tört, majd összerakott porcelánbaba, és ahogy a tükörbe néztem, és megláttam a ruha alatt a hasam, rájöttem, hogy nem adhatom fel, azért az életért ott lent, a hasamban! Csak te jártál a fejemben, Sunny, senki más! Szerinted gyűlöletből kockáztattam mindkettőnk életét, hogy biztonságbam szülhesselek meg? 

Sunny nem felelt, csak elfordította a fejét. Tania közelebb húzódott lányához, majd magához ölelte. Ezt követően halkan így szólt:

\- Ugye tudod – mondta, csókot lehellve lánya fejére –, hogy én is ugyanazt érzem irántad, mint te a gyermekeid iránt... Nem akarlak elveszteni, Sunny, azt már nem viselném el. 

Sunny szemébe könnyek gyűltek. Az anyja még egyszer sem volt vele ennyire kedves. Mindig csak őszinte volt, néha törődő, gyakran szigorú, de sosem beszélt vele az iránta érzett érzelmeiről. Sőt, mindig azt sugallta, mintha őt vádolná mindazért, amit Cézár elkövetett ellene.


	18. Holdtölte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erről a fejezetről annyit kell tudni, hogy ez már eredeti Fallout New Vegas feelinggel bír, de a későbbiekben még inkább abbamarad a forró kása kerülgetése. :D

****Eljött a nap, az a bizonyos szombati nap, aminek végén, ha feljön majd a hold, a légiósok főhadiszállásán újra felcsendülnek az arénaküzdelmet jelző dobok.

A nagy eseményre úgy készültek, mintha csak egy neves napot készültek volna megünnepelni. Brahmint vágtak, tejsavóból italt főztek. Egész nap a főzőüstök körül legyeskedtek, hogy estére minden készen állhasson.

Persze ugyanannyi időt töltöttek az aréna és a nézőtér kialakítására is. Cézár és testőrsége külön páholyt kapott, de ügyeltek arra, hogy minden légiós, aki szemtanúja akar lenni az eseménynek, jól ráláthasson a küzdelemre.

Lenn a sátraknál eközben Cass próbált négyszemközt maradni a Futárral, azonban Antony aznap valamiért teljesen Nuntius sarkában volt.

A férfi keresztbetett kézzel ült egy doboz tetején.

Nuntiusnak nem hiányzott most a kutyaidomár jelenléte, dehát mit tehetett ellene? A Futár lett újabban a légiósok lelkiszemetesládája, mindenki neki mondta el gondját-bajá, mert tudták, hogy titkuk jó kezekben van. Nuntius remélte, hogy Antony is megnyílik végre, és elmondja, mi nyomja a lelkét, de hiába várt türelmesen, lassan már másfél óra eltelt, és a férfi csak ült ott magának.

A Futárnak azért volt fogalma arról, hogy mi nyomja a légiós lelkét. Visszaemlékezett arra, amikor Lucius is ott ült Antony helyén. Belőle is jó nehezen sikerült kiszedje, hogy mi baja-Bízott benne, hogy a férfi hozza majd fel, és nem neki kell megemlítenie a tragédiát, azonban lassan belátta, hogy most ő kell kezdeményezze a beszélgetést, vagy ott ülnek estig, amíg az arénaküzdelem el nem kezdődik, neki viszont még addig nem kevés dolga volt.

Nuntius akkor előre megtervezte, hogy miként faggatja ki Luciust, miközben figyelt arra, hogy ne legyen túl rámenős. Ismerte a férfit, a büszkesége nem engedte volna csak úgy beszélni a történtekről.

Összeszedett az asztalról pár iratcsomót, amikkel aztán a férfi feje fölött csüngő polchoz lépett. Feltette őket, közben bal kezével „véletlenül” leseperte a sátor dekorációját képező Brahmin koponyát, ami egyenest Lucius vállára esett.

A férfi felszisszent, és a vállához kapott. Felugrott a ládáról, de a Futár sem volt rest, egyből oda ugrott elé.

 

\- Ne haragudj! – kiáltotta. – Jól vagy?

\- Semmi bajom!

\- Méghogy nincs. Úgy látom, felszakadt a sebed! Ülj le, megvizsgálom!

\- Nincs rá szükség, jól vagyok. Majd eláll a vérzés!

\- Azért hadd nézzem meg!

\- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy nincs rá szükség!

\- Caesar nincs jó hangulatban. Nem hinném, hogy örülne, ha meglátná, hogy vérzel. Csak átkötözöm a sebed, és kész!

 

Lucius láthatóan meggyőzték az érvek. Visszaült korábbi helyére, és némán állta, hogy a Futár szabaddá tegye a férfi vállát. Egy elég mély vágás nyoma látszott. Friss, talán pár napos seb volt, a perforálódásnak sem indult sebszélek legalábbis arról tanúskodtak.

 

\- Könnyebben gyógyulna, ha engednéd, hogy összevarrjam – mondta a Futár.

\- Nem kell! – tiltakozott a praetorianus. – Érezni akarom a veszteséget!

\- Ne kínozd magad azért, amit tettél. Nem te hívtad ki őt, hanem ő téged!

\- Már eleve hiba volt, hogy megemlítettem Caesarnak, hogy vegye be az alakulatomba. Tudhattam volna, hogy mit tervez!

\- Büszke voltál rá a teljesítménye miatt. Minden apa ugyanúgy érzett volna a helyedben. Caesar pedig már jóval előtte kinézte a fiút.

\- Úgy, ahogy mondod, fiút! Tizenhat éves volt. Hogy képzelte, hogy legyőzhet?

\- Te is próbáltál vele beszélni, én is, sőt még Caesar is maga elé rendelte. Túl magabiztos volt, de nem a te hibád az, ami történt. Sőt, ahogy láttam, még eleinte finomkodtál vele.

\- Csak kerestem a gyengepontját!

\- Az eszem azt mondja, hogy helyesen jártál el.

\- Úgy érzem, hogy most azért óvatosan fogalmaztál.

\- Nem óvatosabban, mint máskor.

\- És mit mond a szíved?

\- Az ugyanúgy ver, mint a tied...

 

Cézár testőre erre sóhajtott egyet. Nem akart több szót ejteni az esetről, ezért inkább átterelte a témát az utazás előkészületeire.

A Futár nagyjából ennél a pontnál ugrott vissza a jelenbe, abba a pillanatba, amikor Lucius helyén már Antony ült. A férfit teljesen más aggasztotta, ám ennek is köze volt egy arénaküzdelemhez, csak hogy az még nem vette kezdetét.

 

 

Antony azon kevesekhez tartozott, akit érdekelt más légiósok sorsa. Szörnyen izgult Chamaeleoért, de Vulpes, hogy megakadályozza a Futárt abban, hogy bármiképpen megakadályozza a közdelmet, direkt ráállította az idomárt Nuntiusra.

Antony meg sem próbált színlelni, egyenesen bevallotta, hogy sajnálja a kisebbik testvért, mert bizony úgy érezte, hogy semmi esélye sincs Nyugat Szörnyének unokája ellen. De alighogy ezt kimondta, hirtelen fénybe borult a sátor, ahogy kivülről valaki elhúzta a kijáratot takaró ponyvát. Amikor Antony észrevette a kint álló személyt akaratlanul is elszólta magát.

 

\- Ó, a francba...

 

A Futár a sátor bejárata felé pillantott. Lupust pillantotta meg. A gyerek épp akkor lépett be. Látszott az arcán, mennyire izgul. Szeretett volna váltani pár szót a Futárral, mielőtt elment volna öltözni, azonban most, hogy Antony-t is bent találta, meggondolta magát. Bizonytalan léptekkel megfordult, és elindult kifelé.

Erre Antony gyorsan felállt, és miután utána szólt, hogy várjon, megkerülte, majd elbúcsúzva tőlük, elhagyta a sátrat. Hiába próbálkozott, hogy távol tartsa a Futárt a fiútól, abban a percben nem akarta a fiú elküldeni. Ezért távozott inkább ő, reménykedve benne, hogy Vulpes nem veszi észre, hogy megfutamodott.

Lupus lehorgasztott fejjel állt az aláhulló ponyva előtt. A Futár odament hozzá, majd finoman a vállához ért. A gyerek ekkor összerezzent.

 

\- Filius már vár... – mondta halkan.

\- Bár tudnék segíteni... – szólt halkan Nuntius.

\- Elmondhatok valamit?

\- Hallgatlak!

\- De nem szeretném, hogy apám fülébe jussanak a szavaim.

\- Ismersz, kisember. A titkaid nálam biztonságban vannak.

\- Nem akarom ezt. Nem akarom Chamaeleo vérét venni. Ő viszont akarja az enyémet. Hallottam, amikor apánkkal beszélt. Feldühített, és azt mondtam anyá... Liának, hogy meg fogom ölni a fiát, és majd a szívét odateszem a lábai elé. Nem akartam megsérteni, de annyira feldühített Chamaeleo, hogy nem is gondolkoztam, mielőtt megszólaltam.

\- Hm... Lupus. Tudnod kell valamit, kishaver. Kiskrapek létedre felnőtt ember módjára beszélsz. De azért ne szálljon el az agyad, mert nem dícsérhetlek halálra a tetteid miatt. Uralkodnod kell a haragodon, kisember! Az élet nagyon komoly kihívás elé állított, de tudom, hogy állni fogod a sarat. Nem tehetsz mást, Lupus! Amikor majd nemsokára az arénába kerülsz, szembe a testvéreddel, emlékezz arra, hogy miért vagy ott. Ne kísértsen a tudat, hogy ő az öcséd, ne tévesszen meg egy percre sem, hogy az aréna falai fölött, a dombon ismerős arcokat látsz, ne csapjon be a gondolat, hogy ez történhetett volna másképp is. Te az életedért vonulsz ringbe. Ne kísértsenek az anyádhoz intézett szavak. Ne gondolj arra, hogy mi lesz, ha vége lesz, arra összpontosíts, hogy te amennyire lehet, sértetlenül hagyd el az arénát.

\- De én...

\- Nincs semmi de, Lupus! Az egyedüli dolog, amire most szükséged van az az önbizalom, no meg a győzni akarás. Ne feledd, hogy bármi is történjék, a nap holnap is feljő, és az már csak rajtad múlik, hogy meglesed-e a napfelkeltét! Mi ez a kép, Lupus? Mondtam, a legfontosabb az önbizalom! Képes vagy rá, amicus! Kis szerencsével holnap már egy Decanust üdvözölhetek személyedben!

\- Ne viccelj!

\- Ne feledd, önbizalom, Lupus! A fa és szalmabábok keményebb fejűek a tesódnál!

 

Megsímogatta a lányka vörös haját, aki, hogy elérzékenyülését leplezze, gyorsan elköszönt a férfitól, és kiszaladt a sátorból.

A Futár komor arccal meredt utána. Egy részt örült, hogy sikerült a gyerekbe emberséget nevelnie, pedig az apja mellett azért nem volt könnyű dolga, de másrészről izgult a kislány lelkiállapota miatt. Nem tudta, mit hoz az est, ami már majdnem a nyakukon volt. Szerette volna még a két gyerek arénába küldése előtt megkezdeni az akciót, de az Acél Testvériség kihelyezett őrszemei azt jelentették, hogy még nem állnak készen, és még az NCR mesterlövészei sem érkeztek meg.

Fel-le járkált sátrában, mikor egyszercsak Filius rontott be a sátorba. Tágra nyílt szemekkel rohant a Futár elé, majd a vállánál megragadva, közelebb húzta magához az egykor fejlövést szenvedett futárt.

 

\- Csinálj valamit – szólalt meg a barna hajú légiós reszkető hangon.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Nuntius.

\- Lupust nem tudtam felkészíteni. Amint felöltöztettem, jött az apja, és elvitte. Inculta ruhája véres volt. Minden kibaszott cucca, még a haja is csöpögött a vértől!

\- Mi?

\- Az a faszfej felhentelte Liát!

\- Tessék?

\- A saját szememmel láttam, bazd meg!

\- Halkabban, ember... Nem szeretnék itt a finisben lebukni!

\- Finis bizony! Liának ez volt a kibaszott utolsó napja, a vége!

\- Figyelj rám. Kezdj el lélegezni. Beszív, kifúj! Ne nézz rám olyan pofával, tedd, amit mondok. Orrodon keresztül szívj be levegőt, és a szádon keresztül engedd ki! Oké, és most folytasd. Abba ne hagyd. Meg kell, nyugodnod! Szegény Lián már nem tudunk segíteni, de a gyerekein még igen.

 

Filius mély levegőt vett, amit olyan tíz-tizenöt másodpercig a tüdejében hagyott, majd egy fúvással kiengedte.

Mélyen a Futár szemébe nézett, majd megszólalt.

 

\- Arcade és Boone itt vannak...

\- Á, végre valami jó hír. Ó, Arcade-nak nem esett baja?

\- Csak a nyelvére kell ügyelnie, ki ne vágják, de amúgy egyben van, sőt még, ahogy láttam, a felszerelését is meghagyták rajta. Kaizer korában már kell egy tehetséges orvos.

\- No-no, Filius, azért még hátrább az agarakkal! Nem hiányozna, hogy a sátramban törjön ki a második atomháború! Boone-t hol láttad?

\- Nem láttam, Arcade jelezte, hogy itt van. Amikor meglátott, felém mutatott a bal keze mutatóujjával, a csuklóját pedig a jobb kezével úgy fogta, mintha egy puskát tartot volna. Szerintem a fejemre célzott, de ha egy pisztoly lett volna a kezében, biztos mellé lőtt volna...

 

A Futár bólintott, miközben a termináljához lépett, hogy még utoljára meglesse a terveket. Arcade és Boone a helyükön voltak, akárcsak a Testvériség őrszemei, és a tervek szerint öt percen belül az Acquila is befut a kikötőbe, ahol a Testvériség harcosai már várják őket.

Sok minden a terv szerint haladt. Csak épp Lia halála nem volt betervezve. Vulpes rabszolgája, Chamaeleo anyjának a menekítésben kellett volna segédkeznie.

Hogy mi történt pontosan, azt a Futár nem tudhatta, ám erre a talányra is fény derült, amikor Cass, nyakig véresen, ugyancsak belépett a sátorba.

Falfehér arccal egyből leült az útjába eső legelső ülőalkalmatosságra, ami egy hordó volt. Filius egyből odarohant hozzá, és mellé térdelt.

A már nem épp fiatalságáról híres nő könnyes szemekkel a légiósra nézett, majd amikor az kinyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon, Cass a vállára borult, és keserves sírásba kezdett.

A Futár is lehajolt mellé, hogy megpróbálja kicsit megnyugtatni, de Cass-t annyira megviselte Lia halála, hogy képtelen volt összeszedni magát. Hátuknál az óra pedig egyre csak ketyegett.

Odakint egyszeriben megszólaltak a kürtök hangjai. Ez már a hamarosan kezdődő arénaküzdelem előszele volt. Filius elengedte a zokogó Cass-t, majd felállt, s miközben két társára nézett, elindult kifelé.

 

\- Sajnálom, de muszáj mennem... – mondta bánatosan.

 

A Futár bólintott, míg Cass láthatóan észre sem vette, hogy kiment, ő a férfi vállán zokogott tovább.

Újabb kürtszó harsant fel, a férfi pedig érezte, hogy a szíve már a torkában dobog. Megpróbálta elengedni a hozzábújt nőt, de az nem engedte elmenni.

 

\- Kérlek... – hallatszott Cass elhaló hangja. – Kérlek, ne hagyj magamra... Vulpes tudja... Vulpes mindent tud...

 

Újabb kürtszó hangja telítette be az Erőd területét, majd a távolból eldörrent egy tompa lövés, és kezdetét vette a küzdelem!


	19. Puskacsövön táncolva

19\. Puskacsövön táncolva

Acquila, a dicső múlt egy fényes lenyomata, mint egy delfin, oly kecsesen emelkedett ki a vízből.   
Néhány perc múlva, az apályt kihasználva, kikötött a parton. Nehéz- és könnyűpáncélos Acél Testvériség harcosok léptek a szárazföldre, míg tőlük nem is olyan távol három felderítő bajtársuk várta a csapatot. A két férfi, egy nő felállású társaság lábainál nyolc légiós hullája hevert, a sziklák tövében pedig egy megkötözött rabszolgalány reszketett. A fiatal, elég rossz bőrben lévő teremtés szemtanúja volt a légiósok elfogásának, és mondhatni, lemészárlásának, és bár reszketett, ő rá nem az a sors várt. Míg a harcosok elvonultak, egy bőrpáncélban lévő, vöröses-barna hajú nő, egy kutyával odalépett hozzá, és miután lehajolt hozzá, beszélgetni kezdett a megriadt teremtéssel.   
Megígérte neki, hogy kioldozza, ha együttműködik vele, és elmegy a tengeralattjáróhoz, azonban, mikor Sunny a lány gúzsbakötözött csuklója fölé ért a késével, egy NCR veterán ranger mesterlövész puskájával Sunny kezére ütött.

\- Anya! – fortyant fel Sunny.  
\- Vidd a kabinodba, és kötözd az ágyhoz!  
\- De hisz megígértem neki, hogy elengedem, és mi amúgy sem a rossz fiúk vagyunk, hogy továbbra is fogságban tartsuk!  
\- Ne vitázz, Sunny Smiles! Te nem voltál egy percig sem a légió rabszolgája. Nem féltél senkitől annyira, hogy baj esetén inkább őt védelmezve elé ugorj, csakhogy ne kelljen a büntetésétől reszkess! Hidd el, tudom, mit beszélek! Ha mindennek vége, majd szabadon engedjük! A hajón amúgy is nagyobb biztonságban lesz majd!

Sunny fejcsóválva teljesítette anyja parancsát. Bár egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, de megbízott az anyja ösztöneiben.   
Tania közben egyeztetett az Acél Testvériség embereivel, majd azonnal utána a terepen lévő mesterlövész osztaggal is váltott pár szót.   
A Testvériség és az NCR katonák bár együtt dolgoztak, de azért még jól látszott rajtuk, hogy félig sem bízik a két tábor egymásban. Hiába voltak egy helyen, szálltak harcba egy célért, Nyugat Szörnye volt a két csapat közt a híd, ami viszont nagyon gyenge pilléreken állt.   
Taniának feltünt, hogy sehol nem látja Boone-t, viszont az érkezési listán szerepelt a neve. Miután végzett a parancsosztással, megkérdezte az embereket vezető tiszttől, hogy merre van a hallgatag mesterlövész. A férfi elmondta, hogy Boone az elfoglalt terep legmagasabb pontján van már, ott, ahol majd leadják a harc kezdetét jelző lövést.   
Tania bólintott gázmaszkja alól, miközben már azon tanakodott, hogy honnan tudná a legkönnyebben megközelíteni azt a bizonyos pontot.   
Indulása előtt azonban még megvárta, hogy a lánya is a helyszínre érjen. Mikor látta, hogy a lánya is megérkezett, és a dolgát is tudja, még utoljára magához ölelte a nőt.   
Sunny-t újfent meglepte az anyja viselkedése. Rossz érzése támadt, mintha csak egy búcsúölelést kapott volna tőle, és mire kinyithatta volna a száját, a magas harcos már messze volt, ő pedig jól tudta, hogy immár nem mehet utána. Neki máshol volt a helye azon a kifinomult sakktáblán...  
Lassan mindenki elhelyezkedett. Volt, aki már jóval korábban. Ilyen volt többek közt Cass, Filius, vagy maga a Futár is.   
Boone csak rá tudott gondolni, miközben az alatta fekvő tábort pásztázta a puskája messzelátójával. Nézte a gyenge füstfátyol alatt emelkedő Erődben bóklászó embereket, számolta a célpontokat, ugyanúgy, ahogy sok éve Bitter Springs környékén is tette azt a menedéktáborra törő légiósok megfigyelésénél. Emlékezett rá, hogy akkor a Futár milyen pontossággal szedte le a csapatot vezető Decanust, hogy hogyan vett fel védekezőállást a tábor bejáratánál, hogy amikor kifogyott a puskája, és már nem volt ideje újratölteni még azelőtt, hogy egy légiós lecsapott volna egy menekülő asszonyra, hogyan ugrott neki oldalról a támadónak, majd miután hatástalanította azt, a légiós macsétájával kergetett el három másik támadót, amíg ő a sziklák tetejéről fedezte a Futár írháját.   
Hogy lehet, hogy az a férfi alig félév múltán átállt a rossz oldalra? Hogy elrabolt egy kisbabát, hogy megölt három NCR újoncot, hogy részt vett annyi véres támadásban a Mojave lakossága ellen? Ki a Futár, mi a célja? De valójában Craig Boone-t ez fikarnyit sem izgatta, csak a saját célja, mivel neki is megvolt a sajátja! Eldöntötte, hogy megteszi, újra megteszi, amit már egyszer megtett. Most nem a szerelemért, hanem az egykori barátság nevében készült újra megtenni. Mert ő a szíve mélyén még mindig barátjának tekintette a megboldogult Mr. House egykori chip futárját.   
Messzelátóján lassan végigpásztázta a teljes tábort, majd egy adott pillanatban a puskája csöve megállapodott egy adott ponton. Ádámcsutkája ugrott egyet, miközben pupillái kitágultak, karizmai pedig teljesen megfeszültek. A ravaszon lévő mutatóujja a kicsiny alkatrészt már éppen a végső ellenállásig nyomta, amikor hirtelen messzelátóján a kép megremegett, majd már csak azt érezte, ahogy a fegyver a föld felé mozdul, miközben egy erős láb a csőre taposott.   
Boone csettintett egyet a nyelvével, majd pislantott vagy kettőt, azután halkan megjegyezte. 

\- Jogomban áll megtenni – mondta a már szokásosnak mondható közömbös hangján.   
\- Craig Boone – dörrent a veterán ranger maszk alól az érces női hang –, megtiltom, hogy lelődd a Futárt!  
\- A Futár egy áruló. Kérdezd a lányod, ő is ugyanazt mondaná.   
\- Ha elvették volna tőlem Sunny-t, én sem tudnék józan fejjel gondolkodni, főleg, ha tudnám, hogy az élete veszélyben forog. Ha lelövöd a Futárt, ideje korán kezdetét veszi a csata, és semmi sem biztosítja a gyerekek túlélését. És ha jól emlékszem, neked pontosan a dolgod, hogy megvédd a két gyermeket egymástól az arénában!  
\- Tedd a dolgod, és én is teszem az enyém...  
\- A Futár élve kell! Nem mondom el még egyszer. Itt leszek melletted, ha észre veszem, hogy szánt szándékkal lelövöd, hadbíróság elé citállak! Remélem, elég világosan beszéltem!  
\- Igen, asszonyom!

Boone hanglejtése nem tünt valami bíztatónak, Taniának viszont, ahogy az egész csapatnak is, szüksége volt Boone mesterlövészi képességeire.   
Ő volt a legjobb. Tudta, hogy ha más nem, Boone képes távol tartani egymástól Christinát és Chamaeleo-t.   
Nyugat Szörnye is elhelyezkedett. A földre hasalt, mesterlövész puskáját szakszerűen elhelyezve a messzelátóba nézett. Ő is végigpásztázta a tábort. A jelentésekből tudta, hogy nagyjából mennyi az ellenség száma, ahogy az Erőd alaprajzát is volt ideje tanulmányozni.   
Ideje volt elkezdeni a hadműveletet.   
Legelső lépésként Arcade-ot kellett megfelelő pozícióba helyezni. Ehhez egyetlen tiszta kövés kellett, aminek torkolattüzét egy hangtompító halkította le annyira, hogy csak az eredménye látszódjon, de hangja ne legyen. A rádiótorony mögötti raktárépület előtt álló őr a falnak esett, majd elakadt szemekkel rogyott össze, ahogy egy golyó szíven ütötte. Jobb oldalán egy légiós és egy rabszolganyakörvet viselő magas, szőke hajú férfi tünt fel. A légiós körbenézett gyorsan, majd látva, hogy senki sem látja őket, intett a férfinak, akinek segítségével az épület mögé húzták a testet. Lécekkel eltakarták, majd homokot szórva a vérnyomokra, minden látható nyomot eltüntettek. Az orvosi köpenyben lévő szőke hajú férfi ezek után levette nyakából a nyakörvet, majd egy plazmagránátot erősítve rá, gondolkodás nélkül bedobta az épületbe. Az ablakból fények látszottak, de ezekre senki fel nem figyelt. Akkor az Erőd egy teljesen más pontjára összpontosult a Légió figyelme.   
Kis idő elteltével a szőke hajú férfi a légiósra nézett, az pedig vissza rá. 

\- Arcade – szólalt meg a légiós, az eddigiekhez viszonyítva jóval magasabb hangon –, biztosan megoldod egyedül?  
\- Ne izgulj, Vero, Cass az üzenetben világosan leírta, hogy mi a teendő. Csak bemegyek, beteszem a chipet, bepötyögök pár adatot, és kijövök.   
\- Vigyázz magadra, Arcade!  
\- Te is, Vero!  
\- Még Filius, rabszolga! Egyelőre még Filius a nevem!  
\- Rúgj szét pár légiós segget a nevemben is!  
\- Boldogan!  
\- Az Acél legyen veled!

A légiós meglepődött Arcade búcsúmondatától, de hamar felocsúdott, és miután bólintott egyet, így válaszolt. 

\- Veled is, barátom!   
\- Nem is lesz ez így olyan rossz. Egy kis Acél jobbról, egy kevés Követő balról, hátam mögött meg az Enklávé. Ó, előttem meg House Securitron serege...

Arcade bár poénkodott, látszott rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem nyugodt. Dehát, hogy is lehetett volna? Mr. House földalatt szunnyadó hadseregét ment feléleszteni. Ő belépett a sötétbe borult szobába, míg Filius, aki mint kiderült, nem más, mint Veronica, távozott a rádióállomás közeléből.   
Útját ketten is figyelték a messzelátójukon keresztül. Taniában már nagyon régóta ért a kérdés, amit végül képtelen volt továbbra is magában tartani.

\- Craig – szólalt meg végül, mire a szólított egy sóhajjal felelt, mivel nagyon nem szerette, ha a keresztnevén szólították. – Te, ha jól tudom, ott voltál, amikor megtalálták Filiust.  
\- Igen, ranger – felelt a szólított –, ott voltam.   
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy meghalt?   
\- Rex tépte szét, én eresztettem belé a kegyelem lövést. Bár megérdemelte volna, hogy végigszenvedje a haláltusáját, de Arcade annyit-annyit könyörgött, hogy megtettem azt, amit fordított esetben ő biztos nem tett volna meg...  
\- Melykőtöknek tünt fel, hogy hasonlít a Testvériség tagjára?  
\- Veronicára? Cass-nek tünt fel a kettőjük közti hasonlóság. Végül, mikor a McCaran táborban Silus elé állt, és átesett a tűzkeresztségen, McNamara bölcs beleegyezett, hogy beépítsék Veronicát a légióba. Amúgy nem volt nehéz dolga. Bár állítása szerint imádja a ruhákat, mindig is férfias magatartást tanusított.   
\- És tíz évig sikerült fenntartsa a látszatot... Hmm... Nem lehetett könnyű dolga.   
\- Valószínűleg sokat vetett a latba a Testvériség kiképzése is.   
\- Minden bizonnyal...  
\- Smiles ranger, kérdezhetek valamit...  
\- Ezt a napot is fel fogom írni a naptáramba. Piros színnel méghozzá!  
\- A nap, amikor a Légió elesett...  
\- Azért is, Boone, meg azért is, mert Craig Boone kérdést intézett hozzám.   
\- A kérdés a lányodra vonatkozik. Ha zavar, megtartom magamnak.   
\- Sunny-ra? Kérdezz nyugodtan.  
\- Arcade talált pár régi dokumentumot az Apokalipszis Követőinek profiljairól. Ott szerepelt köztük egy név: Edward Sallow. Láttam én is a fényképet róla. Kísérteties a hasonlóság közte és a lányod között.   
\- Mit írnak erről az... Edward Sallow-ról? – de a nevet olyan undorral ejtette ki, hogy az még egy bolondnak is feltünt volna.   
\- Azt hogy hosszú évtizedek óta eltünt, miután egy küldetésre ment. Feltételezhetően már halott.   
\- Edward Sallow él, de ha rajtam múlik már nem sokáig.  
\- Tehát igaz a pletyka, ő Cézár?   
\- Caesar, ahogy ő nevezteti magát...   
\- Tudom, hogy te is a légió rabja voltál.   
\- Rabszolga voltam, Boone. De ez már a múlt, ahogy Edward Sallow is az, és Cézár is az lesz!  
\- Sunny az ő...  
\- Sunny a lányom! Legyen ennyi elég!   
\- Értem.   
\- Más kérdés?   
\- Ő, Sunny tudja?   
\- Sunny mindent tud, és azt akarom Boone, hogy ha minden rosszul sülne el, akkor mondd majd el a gyermekeinek is az igazságot.   
\- De...  
\- Te kezdted, Craig Boone! Bár arra befizetnék, hogy lássam, hogyan adod elő az ikreknek, hogy az apjuk egy légiós kém, a nagyapjuk meg a Légió alapítója és egyben önkényura.   
\- Ha túléljük, megengeded, hogy beszéljek Christinával? 

Tania leeresztette szeme elől a fegyverét, és a férfira nézett. Boone még mindig a tábort figyelte.   
Végül a nő is visszafordult, figyelmét ismét a munkájára összpontosítva.   
Odalent felhangzottak az erénaküzdelmet jelző dobok, majd kis idő múlva az első kürtszó is végighasított a levegőben az előírt három közül.   
Tania megszorította a fegyvere markolatát, miközben szeme már az elhúzódó sátorponyvát kémlelte. Egy őszes aggastyán lépett ki praetorianus őrei gyűrűjében.   
Tania a férfi arcába meredt, ujja pedig a ravaszon feszült. A dobszót lassan elnyelte szíve lüktetése.   
Ahogy figyelte a férfi, Cézár arcát, egyik emlék jutott eszébe a másik után. Több, mint három évtizede már, hogy nem látta a rémet, akkor viszont lelki szemei előtt már nem az a meggörnyedt aggastyán volt. Ó, nem, akkor már előtte egy barna, rövid hajú férfi állt, aki gesztenyebarna szemeivel olyan parancsolóan tudott nézni, ahogy csak egy önkényúr lehet képes.   
Azok a szemek most is képesek voltak ugyanúgy nézni. Bár most inkább elégedettség látszott bennük.   
Cézár már réges rég nem érezte magát ennyire jól. Bármiféle nehézség nélkül ment el az arénára néző trónusáig, majd kényelmesen helyet foglalt benne. Onnan nézte, hogyan küldik be a két gyermeket egy-egy könnyű bőrpáncélban és macsétával a kezükben a küzdőtérre.   
Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a trónusában, miközben felcsendült a második kürtszó is.  
Rengeteg légiós állt körül a domb magasabb pontjait, hogy rálátásuk legyen az arénára.   
Vulpes maga elé bámulva állt Cézár jobbján. Bár tiszta egyenruhát vett, a hajáról nem tisztította le a vért, a kisebbik fia anyjának vérét.   
Fülében még mindig visszhangzott a nő hangja. Ahogy belécsimpaszkodott a férfi karjaiba, könnyezve hagyták el ajkait a szavak. A nagyon is súlyos szavak.  
„Tudd meg Vulpes Inculta, Lupus nem a fiad! Ha Chamaeleo meghal, vele hal az egyetlen fiad is”. Csak a tőrrel tudta elhallgattatni. Le kellett szúrnia, nem bírta tovább hallgatni a kétségbeesett anya szavait. Hiába próbált vele beszélni, hiába ütötte, hiába ordított rá, Sassy többé már nem engedelmeskedett neki. Leszúrta a nőt, s ahogy a szerencsétlen asszony fájdalmában megragadta Vulpes ruhájának ujját, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá, folytatta.   
„Ha a fiunk mégsem lát újabb napfelkeltét, a karjaimban tartva fogom végignézni odafentről, ahogy Lanius agyonver, mert átverted. És Cézár, a nagy Caesar, majd ő is pofára esik, ha megtudja, hogy egy kislány végzett a Jolly Joker fiával! Mentsd meg Chamaeleo-t, Vulpes, mert Lupus Nyugat Szörnyének örököse!”.   
Ismerte Sassy-t, tudta, hogy imádja mind a két gyereket. Sosem mondott volna semmi sértőt Lupusra sem, hisz ő szoptatta, ő nevelgette babakorában.   
Sassy összerogyott, ő pedig csak nézte, ahogy a nő testéből távozik az élet. Erősen tartotta, és bár legszívesebben Nuntius után rohant volna segítségért, de félt otthagyni a nőt. Nem akarta, hogy bárki másnak is elmondja, amit az imént. Kihúzta a nő gyomrából a tőrt, és azt tette, amit abban a pillanatban a legjobbnak ítélt: szúrt...  
Mikor már nem volt többé, kitől tartania kellett volna, felegyenesedett a vérben ázó test mellől, és szinte kábán, elindult Filius sátra felé. Tudta, hogy Lupus már ott van, ott kell, lennie! Nem is tévedett, a gyereket tényleg ott találta. Arrébb lökte a kiképzőt, majd vállára vette a meglepett vöröskét, és átvitte a saját sátrába.   
Lupus tágranyílt szemekkel nézte az anyjaként szeretett nő agyonszúrt holttestét. Annyira sokkolta a látvány, hogy észre sem vette, amikor az apja levette róla a páncélt, félmeztelenre vetkeztetve.   
Vulpes nyelt egyet, amikor meglátta a gyerek mellkasa köré tekert gyolcsot, majd, ahogy lejjebb nézett, szembetűnővé vált a feszes alsónadrág testresímuló alakja is.   
Hogy nem vettem észre? – kérdezte magától. 

\- A-apa... – Chamaeleo bizonytalan hangját meghallva Vulpes gyorsan visszahúzta a gyerekre a ruhákat.   
Amint végzett Lupus öltöztetésével, visszanézett a másik fiára, avagy a fiára, hisz ott csak egy fiú volt, nem több... Chamaeleo értetlenkedve meredt hol az apjára, hol pedig az anyja holttestére.   
Kintről ekkor hangzott fel az első kürtszó. Vulpes tudta, hogy nincs több ideje, itt már nincs visszaút, a küzdelem nemsokára kezdetét veszi, és már mindkét versenyző ott van.   
Felállt, megigazgatta Lupus páncélját, majd vetett egy pillantást Chamaeleo felszerelésére is, azután kézen fogta a két gyereket, és egyetlen szó nélkül kivitte őket, egyenest az aréna bejáratához.   
A második kürtszó már Cézár mellett állva jutott el a fülébe, ám még nem a tudatába. Ő már csak a harmadikra emelte fel a fejét, azt is csak jóformán azért, mert rávetült Cézár árnyéka, ahogy a vénember felállt, jobb kezét a magasba tartva.   
Ő indította el a küzdelmet, s ahogy elhangzott a harmadik kürtszó, vele együtt egy tompa moraj is hallatszott a messzi domboldal legmagasabb pontjáról, Cézár pedig miközben lefelé eresztette kezét érthetetlen módon a trónusba zuhant, miközben a vére mindent eláztatott körülötte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azt hiszem, a lövés pillanatában sok szellem fogta még a Nyugat Szörnyével együtt azt a fegyvert...


	20. Küzdelem arénafalon innen és túl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemsokára itt a vége, addig azonban még van egy kevés elvarrni való szál.

****Lupus és egy évvel fiatalabb féltestvére egymással szemben álltak az arénában. Kezükben macsétával, összezavarodva nézték egymást. Elhangzott a harmadik kürtszó, ami a csata kezdetét jelezte. Ekkor általában lelkes bíztatást lehet hallani odakintről, erre most akkora hangzavar van, hogy még az aréna hulladékfalai is beleremegtek. Ordítások, lövések, fémes pengecsengések. Nem ennek kéne történnie...

Mi folyik odakint, töprengett a két gyerek. Zavarodottságukat pedig csak fokozta, hogy Sassy-t holtan látták.

Chamaeleo legszívesebben megkérdezte volna „bátyjától”, hogy mi történt, miért és hogyan halt meg az anyja, de a légiós képzés hatásos volt, a külvilágnak nem mutatta ki, hogy törődik egy nála „alacsonyabb rendű” lénnyel.

Lupust is felkavarta az eset, és hiába visszhangzott fülében a Futár hangja, hogy ne törődjen senkivel és semmivel, főleg ne az öccsével, csak harcoljon, és a győzelemre összpontosítson, képtelen volt támadást indítani, csak állt ott, miközben a testvérét, no meg a kintről jövő hangokat figyelte.

Furcsa az élet, a sors... Azok, akik az életükért kellett volna, harcoljanak csak álltak egymással szemben, míg odakint, ahol a vérontást szomjazták, ott folyt igazán sok vér...

Egyik hullám jött a másik után. Először Cézárt lőtték ki, majd a szervópáncélba öltözött Testvériségharcosok törtek rá az egy helyre gyűlt légiósokra.

Az Acél Testvériség harcosai könnyebb harcra számítottak, hisz nekik voltak komolyabb páncéljaik és hatékonyabb fegyvereik, a légiósok viszont, akik az erejükről és szívósságukról voltak mindig is híresek, most sem adták könnyen a bőrüket. Támadóiknak azonban mégis nagyobb volt az erőfölénye. Őket ugyanis a dombok tetejéről NCR mesterlövészek támogatták. Számos torkolattűz csillant fel a sötétben. Egyedül csak egy fegyver hallgatott a magasban. A fegyver messzelátóján keresztül figyelő piros svájcisapkát viselő katona sóhajtott egyet, majd néhány másodperc múltán fegyverének csövét kicsit elfordította.

 

\- Craig Boone – szólt mellőle gázmaszkja mögül egy magas veterán ranger. – A parancsom világos volt. Az arénát figyeld!

\- Azok a gyerekek meg sem moccannak. Észrevették, hogy valami nem stimmel.

\- Csak idő kérdése, Boone, és egymás torkának esnek.

\- Tizenhárom perce várom már azt a pillanatot...

\- Mind a két gyereket élve akarom! Készülj, Veronica mindjárt az aréna bejáratánál lesz!

 

Boone egy pillanatra még megszegte a parancsot, úgy döntött, hogy megnézi Verót, hisz mikor utoljára látta, a lány épp a hosszú haja lerövidítése miatt panaszkodott, meg az sem igazán tetszett neki, amikor az egyik Acél Testvériség harcos zsörtölődve megjegyezte, hogy végre boldog lehet a lány, hisz ha már ruhát nem, de legalább már szoknyát ölthet. Hogy az egy elhalálozott légiós szoknyája volt, na ez már más tál tészta volt...

A nő valóban ott volt a csatatéren. Hogy felkeltse magára a figyelmet, légiós egyenruhája felső ruházatát egy felderítő páncélra cserélte, dereka mozgásánál pedig végre nem kellett kényesen ügyeljen arra, hogy a szoknya lebbenésekor észre ne vevődjön az alsóneműje. A nyers erő használatánál maradt, hisz mindig is azt gyakorolta, közelharcban pedig amúgyis verhetetlen volt. Ezt most is bizonyította.

Macskaügyességgel araszolt egyre előrébb, nyomában ájult, vagy épp halott légiósokat hagyva. Nem finomkodott többé, és ahol csak lehetett, a meglepetés erejét használta. Hisz Filiustól biztos nem várta senki, hogy „átáll” a másik oldalra.

Voltak is ám meglepett arcok, köztük Otho-é is. Az aréna őre alig kaszabolt le két NCR katonát, amikor szembe került a meglehetősen érdekes páncélt öltött harcosnővel. Olyannyira meglepte a látvány, hogy eleinte észre sem vette a felderítőpáncél kidudorodó mellvértjét.

 

\- Filius – szólalt meg. – Mégis hogy tehetted, amicus?! Miért árultad el a Légiót? Hisz együtt nevelkedtünk, egyszerre képeztek ki bennünket!

\- Az meglehet – felelt Veronica az eredeti hangján.

\- A hangod... Marsra! A melled!

\- És most jön, hogy jaj, hát te nem is Filius vagy! De az a helyzet, hogy tíz éve annak, amicus, hogy én már ő vagyok, szóval lassan kiérdemlem elesett társad nevét!

\- Te romlott nőszemély! Megöllek, te erkölcstelen!

\- Hány Decanust adtam a Légiónak? Filiusnak negyede annyit sem sikerült!

 

Otho további cukkolása nem volt éppenséggel a legjobb ötlet, ugyanis a légiós minél idegesebb volt, annál precízebben harcolt, Veronica pedig seperc alatt az Aréna falának préselve találta magát. Otho puszta kézzel készült széttépni, épp csak azzal az amerikai focis sisakkal nem számolt, amit a légiós veteránok használtak, és amit Cass kerített valahonnan.

Miután a magas teremtés kiütötte a nála jó fél fejjel alacsonyabb légióst, felsegítette ziháló barátnőjét a földről.

 

\- Bassza meg... – fortyogott Veronica. – Ez kishíján kicsinált...

\- Pedig te mondtad, Vero, hogy ügyeljek vele, mert minél idegesebb, annál agresszívabb.

\- Nézd már... Hát te meg honnan szerezted ezt a légiós felszerelést?!

\- Egy balfasz ma reggel behozta a sátorba, mondván, hogy varrjam meg. Én meg bizony még meg is erősítettem, magamnak...

\- Ügyes... De mégis hogy hívod fel magadra a figyelmet, ha baráti támadás ér?

 

Cass elmosolyodott, majd elvette kezét maga elől. Ekkor egy felirat lett láthatóvá a légiós öltözet felső részén: „Kakukktojás”, mellette pedig egy pálcikaember volt látható, egy női alak.

Ugyanezt mázolta fel Cass a hátára is, így aztán legfeljebb csak a mesterlövészektől kellett tartania, de mint kiderült, szerencséje volt, valahogy elkerülte minden golyó.

Persze az idilli csevegést mellőzniük kellett, hisz egy komoly csata kellős közepén voltak, és még ki kellett nyissák az aréna kapuját, és ki tudja, mi várja őket odabent.

Közös erővel felfeszítették a leláncolt ajtót, mivel hiába kutatták át Otho felszerelését, nem találták nála a kulcsot, majd mikor megnyílt előttük az ajtó, odabent a fáklyák lángjában arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy Chamaeleo, aki addig a percig ugyanúgy megtorpanva állt, akárcsak feltestvére, most megmarkolva macsétáját, vad csatakiáltással megindul Lupus felé.

A lány bizonytalan pillantást vetett a kijárat felé, miközben védekező pozíciót vett fel. Könnyű szerrel hárította öccse támadását, sőt még a fegyvert is kiverte a fiú kezéből. Vulpes másodszülött fia aztán nem bizonytalanodott el attól, mert lefegyverezték. Újra támadásba kezdett, puszta kézzel nekirontva Lupusnak. Erre a gyerek is eldobta fegyverét, hogy kiegyenlítse az esélyeiket, ám Chamaeleo pontosan erre várt, még mielőtt elérte volna vörös hajú testvérét, a kesztyűjéből kihúzott egy borotvapengét, amivel csak azért nem ejtett mélyebb sebet Lupus karján, mert a lány még idejében észrevette az eldugott fegyvert, és idejében elugrott előle. Lupus egy pillanatra hátatfordított öccsének, mivel a nem várt meglepetéstől, no meg a felszíni sérüléstől kicsit megkábult, és mellélépett, amitől elesett, azonban pillanatok alatt talpra ugrott, és szembe fordult szabálytalanul játszó ellenfelével.

Chamaeleo-t a földön találta, jobb lába előtt pedig mondhatni, füstölt a föld. A borotvapenge ott hevert mellette a porban, a kissrác pedig értetlenkedve meredt Lupusra. A megbámult gyerek is értetlenkedve nézett vissza rá. Nem látta, hogy mi történt, hogy hogyan csapódott Chamaeleo lába elé egy golyó, amitől a srác hátrahőkölt, és elbotlott.

Nagyjából ebben a pillanatban ért oda hozzájuk Cass és Vero. Ezutóbbi kis védencéhez szaladt, és lehajolva hozzá egyből a gyerek sebét kezdte vizsgálni.

 

\- Filius... – szólalt meg Lupus. – Mit keresel te itt?

\- Vége van, kicsim – mosolygott rá Vero, mire a gyerek kitépte kezét a nő kezéből, meg sem állva a macsétájáig.

\- Lupus, várj! – kiáltott utána Vero, s ahogy oldalra nézett, meglátta, amint Cass egy könnyed mozdulattal arcon üti Chamaeleo-t, de olyan erővel, hogy az ájultan rogyott a földre.

\- Mit nézel? – vonta meg a vállát Whisky Rose. – Ha nem tetszik valami, tégy panaszt az apjánál! De ügyelj, Vero, ott jön Lupus!

 

Veronica erre a gyerek felé pillantott, és még pont az utolsó pillanatban elugrott a rá lesújtó fegyver pengéje elől. Ezután egy ügyes mozdulattal megkerülte a gyereket, majd egy pontos ütéssel kiverte a kezéből a macsétát, ami után azonnal földre taszította a kislányt, lábával rátérdelve Lupus hátára.

 

 - Édesem – sziszegte Vero a fogai közt, minél kevesebb figyelmet próbálva szentelni a karjába hasító fájdalomra. – Még egy ilyen, és összehozok neked egy arénaküzdelmet Luciusszal!

\- Legyen inkább Lanius... – csóválta meg a fejét Cass, majd miután lábon rúgta a földön kapálózó kislányt, lehajolt, hogy felemelje az ájult fiút, de azért fél szemmel megleste, hogy mennyire komoly barátnője sérülése. – Vero, jól vagy?

\- Csak karcolt. Mire katona leszek, elmúlik...

 

Cass bólintott, majd rászólt bajtársára, hogy jobb lenne indulni. Vero is felhúzta a földről a gyerek létére igen bő szókinccsel rendelkező – mármint, ami a káromkodást illeti – gyereket, majd elindultak kifelé. Az Acél Testvériség és az NCR harcosai szabad utat biztosítottak az aréna és az Erőd kijárata között. Azon az útvonalon menekítették az ártatlan rabokat, és a saját sebesültjeiket.

Az élőfal végén ott állt, és várta az érkezőket Tania Smiles. Ahogy a veterán ranger észrevette a két gyereket magával vonszoló nőt, levette fejéről a sisakot, úgy indult az érkezők felé.

Az addig Vero vállán üvöltve rúgkapálózó Lupus egy pillanat alatt lent találta magát a földön állva. Rákvörös arccal nézett előre, de alighogy földet ért, torkán akadt a szó. Ott állt ugyanis előtte egy veterán ranger, olyat amilyet az apja és Nuntius mutattak neki néhanapján. A sivatag legrettegettebb ellenségei. Nem csak ettől a két embertől, de már légiósoktól is sokat hallott azokról a riasztó külsejű harcosokról. Életében látott egy pár Erődbe hurcolt NCR katonát, de hasonló felszerelésben lévő harcost még sosem.

Tudta jól, hogy őket élve nem kapja el légiós, még egy ezred sem... És most ott állt előtte az a hústorony. Ahogy ott állt előtte, még csak a válláig sem látott fel. Kénytelen volt megemelnie a fejét, hogy az arcába nézhessen. Bár ekkor Lupusnak eszébe jutott a sisak, ami még talán riasztóbbnak hatott számára, mint maga az egész ember, de akkor jött az újabb meglepetés... ez a harcos nem viselt sisakot. A szikla arcába nézett, és egy szörnyet látott, egy vörös hajú, kigyúrt izompacsirtát. De ami még ennél is riasztóbb volt számára: hogy egy nő állt előtte...

Tania most először találkozott legidősebb kisunokájával, és bár nem így képzelte el a viszontlátást, alig bírt uralkodni magán, hogy a nyakába ne boruljon a kislánynak, és magához ne ölelje.

Tudta, hogy ezt még nem teheti. Talán sohasem teheti meg. Talán Lupus sohasem lesz Christina. Nem tudta, hogyan tartja vissza majd Sunny-t, hogy megtegye azt, amire ő az imént gondolt. Tiltsd meg egy szívnek, hogy dobogjon, ha szavakkal az lehetséges. De legalább biztonságban volt, és azért ezt is már sikernek kell elkönyvelni.

Tania, Lupus előtt állva a kislány mögé nézett, majd vett egy mély levegőt, aztán sóhajtott egy mélyet.

 

\- Istenem... – szólalt meg rekedtes hangján. – Hát eljött ez a nap...

Cass és Vero is hátranéztek, hisz nem voltak hozzászokva a nő azon lágy hanglejtéséhez. Példájukat ezen okból kiindulva talán, de mindenki más is követte, aki Nyugat Szörnyével szemben állt.

Fortification Hill legmagasabb pontján egy fehér zászló lobogott, az addig a fősátor tetején lobogó piros társa helyébe pedig egy kétfejű medvét ábrázoló zászlót emeltek a magasba, egy másik, három fogaskerék között emelkedő kardot ábrázoló zászló mögé.


	21. Elvarrott szálak a pakliban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne csapjon be senkit a fejezet címe, a történet még rejt egy-két fordulatot.

Az NCR és az Acél Testvériség tűzszünete, mondhatni, egyeszsége bizony komoly előnyökkel járt a Mojave sivatagra nézve. New Vegas ura, Mr. House halála óta a két fejű medve meghódította az egész egykori kaszinóvárost, a Testvériség pedig megkapta Helios One, és az összes háború előtti technológiát rejtő létesítmény fölött az uralmat. Furcsa mód az Apokalipszis követői mindezt tétlenül nézték végig. Tették, amit tenni tudtak, segítették a bajbajutottakat.  
Azt azért tudni kell, hogy a Követők házatáján komoly változások történtek, mivel Vulpes egyik húzása alkalmával, amit az NCR ellen követett el, felrobbantotta az Old Mormon Erőd egy részét, amikor megtudta, hogy katonai vezetők tartózkodnak ott. Az akciót sikeresnek könyvelte el a Légió, hisz valóban ott hagyta a fogát az NCR fél vezérkara, de nem csak ők haltak meg, hanem mások is, köztük Julie Farkas.  
A nő halálát követően a Követők Arcade-ot tették meg vezetőjüknek, a férfi minden tiltakozásának ellenére. Talán ez is vezetett végül a társaság inaktivitásához. Mindenesetre a csoport megmaradt, és amennyit csak tudtak, segítettek.   
A Fortification Hill elleni támadást követő órákban több követők közé tartozó doktor is a csatatérre vonult.   
Az egyik doktornő, aki ismerte a Futárt, egyből a férfihoz szaladt, amint megpillantotta. A férfi addigra már levetette légiós egyenruháját, és egyből megtorpant, amint a középkorú asszony útját állta.   
Arcade felől érdeklődött, hisz tudta, hogy milyen vállalkozásra készült, és bizony a harc idején sem ő, sem pedig a Securitron sereg nem jelent meg.   
A Futár is épp ezt ment kivizsgálni, hisz neki is feltünt ez a furcsaság.   
Egyedül szeretett volna utánajárni a dolgoknak, ám a nőt képtelen volt elküldeni maga mellől, így végül együtt mentek le az egykori Mr. House bunkerébe.   
A falak csak úgy remegtek a gépies dobbanásoktól. Minden olyan volt, mint mikor utoljára járt ott. A robotok készenlétben álltak, Arcade viszont nem volt sehol. A bejárat közelében lévő számítógép mellett megtalálták a chipet is. A sok galibát okozó platina chip a földön hevert, mellette pedig valamiféle vöröses folt látszott. 

\- Vér... – hagyta el a doktornő száját. – Futár, ez vér!  
\- Látom, doktornő... – felelt a férfi rekedtesen, ő ugyanis észrevette a keréknyomokat is a friss, talán egy órás vérfoltokban. – Doktornő... menjen vissza...  
\- Nem, amíg meg nem találtuk Arcade-ot...  
\- Ez nem kérés volt! Meneküljön innen, doktornő! Ez itt nem egy, hanem legalább három Sentry Bot nyoma! Önmagamat meg tudom védeni, de magáért nem kezeskedhetek!   
\- Sentry Bot? Futár, Arcade-ot képes volt Sentry Botok közé küldeni?  
\- Nem találkoztam velük első itt létem során, de akkor az az ajtó, ott – mutatott egy távoli ajtónyílás felé –, zárva volt!  
\- Nem hagyom itt Arcade-ot!  
\- Arcade minden valószínűség szerint halott, különben már beindította volna a sereget. Felhozom, de ketten már sokan lennénk, és ha magának is baja esik, azt nem fogom már tudni kimagyarázni. Sokan már így is árulónak tartanak.   
\- Mert az is, maga egy kétkulacsos disznó, és nem fogok addig innen elmenni, amíg nem látom Arcade Gannon holttestét a saját szememmel! Addig ő még életben van!  
\- Ne csinálja ezt...  
\- Segített elrabolni egy kisgyereket az anyjától, rabszolgaságba zavarta a saját barátját, segített a légiónak lerombolni több NCR katonai támaszpontot, megszámlálhatatlanul sok ártatlan ember életét tette tönkre, és nem utolsó sorban az utolsó napon elárulta a légiót. Szóval nekem ne magyarázkodjon, Futár!  
\- Erről beszéltem, miss... Ha maga is meghal, azzal még egy strigulát húzok a „bűntetteim” mellé.   
\- Na, ne nyavalyogjon kedves, hanem jöjjön inkább!

A Futár megcsóválta a fejét, hisz látta, hogy a nő nem fog lemondani a tervéről, miszerint megöleti magát. Később azért még megérdeklődte, hogy képes-e a doktornő megvédeni-e magát egy lőfegyverrel, mire válaszképp egy füle mellett elszáguldó 9mm-es töltényt kapott.   
Persze megfordult a férfi fejében, hogy elmondja a véleményét, miszerint egy 9 mm-essel nem sokat kezd egy Sentry Bot ellen, de végül megtartotta magának a véleményét. Belefáradt a további vitázásba. Jól tudta, hogy úgysem tudná megváltoztatni a nő véleményét.   
Útjuk további részében próbáltak minél halkabban, nesztelenebbül közlekedni. Nem szerették volna felhívni magukra a figyelmet.   
Egyre nagyobb vérfoltokat találtak, közben pedig lézerlövegek nyomait is felfedezték több helyen a falon. Arcade próbált védekezni, ez nyílvánvalónak tünt.   
Egy óriási, sötét terembe értek, amit csak az üvegfalakon túl lévő Securitron sereg világított meg. A katonaarcokkal teli képernyők viszont képtelenek voltak átvilágítani a füstön, ami a teremben gomolygott. Mindkét kalandor kedvű ember felköhögött a fullasztó füstfátyolba belépve.   
Kibiztosított fegyvereikkel meneteltek szép lassan előre, mire aztán egy adott ponton a Futár megtorpant, és megálljt intett a doktornőnek is.   
Két magas alakot pillantott meg nem messze előttük. Két Sentry Bot eregette magából a füstöt. Mindkettőt szétlőtték, s ahogy még közelebb léptek, a két roboton túl, megpillantották a fehér köpenyes, őszes hajú, magas férfit is. A Futár egyből odaszaladt hozzá, amint meglátta, hogy a falnak dőlve fekszik, lehunyt szemekkel. Az egyik lábát térd alatt letüzelték a robotok, de a jobb vállát is teletöltötték ólommal.  
A doktornő is odaszaladt, és arrébb lökve a Futárt, el kezdte vizsgálni Arcade-ot. 

\- Nincs pulzusa... – mondta a nő, majd gyorsan a földre fektette az egykori enklávé polgárt, és szívmasszázsba kezdett. Alig nyomott hármat a mellkasán, mikor a Futár megfogta a nő kezét.   
\- Doktornő, Arcade halott...  
\- Nem! Még meg kell, próbálnom!  
\- Doktornő, ez értelmetlen! A teste már kihült!  
\- Nem hallhatott meg!

A Futárt meglepte a nő viselkedése. Hisz doktorként nem lett volna szabad sokkot kapnia hasonló esetben. A nő mégis teljesen kifordult önmagából. Az előbb még lelkesen próbálta újraéleszteni, de mikor a Futár megakadályozta, a férfi vállára dőlt, és sírásban tört ki.   
Tapasztalt kalandorként sok rémületes dologban volt része. Rengeteg mindent látott, de most tudta, hogy ezért nagy részt ő a felelős. Ő küldte Arcade-ot oda be, teljesen egyedül. Miközben a nőt vígasztalta, a plafonra emelte tekintetét, hogy ne látszódjanak könnyei. Ám azok utat találtak maguknak lefelé...  
Ott már többé nem volt mit tenni. Miután valamelyest mindketten megnyugodtak, mivel még tartottak egy Sentry Bot jelenlététől, hamar felmarkolták Arcade testét, és kivonszolták a szabadba.   
A Futár nem annyira egykori bajtársa súlya alatt görnyedt, hanem a gondok alatt, ami még a nyakán volt. Zsebét pedig úgy érezte, hogy majd letépi a helyéről a platina chip, amit zsebre vágott, amint megtalálta.   
Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, sok utálkozó pillantásban volt része, amit el kellett viselnie. És még gyászolni sem maradt ideje, pedig Arcade-on kívül még sok bajtársának testét terítették ki a domboldalon.   
Chamaeleo is ott ült a dombon, egy fehér lepellel lefedett test mellett. Háta mögött egy felfegyverkezett Testvériség harcos állt. Amikor a Futár odament, és megkérte, hogy menjen el, ő majd ügyel a fiúra, kicsit szájhúzva, de teljesítette a férfi óhaját.   
A Futár mielőtt lehajolt volna a fiúhoz, körbenézett, s mikor távolabb meglátta a vörös zászlóval letakart holttestet, aki mellett Vulpes térdelt, már sejtette, hogy ki lapulhat az alatt a fehér lepel alatt. 

\- Részvétem, Chamaeleo... – szólalt meg a Futár.   
\- Ire proditor! (Menj el, áruló)  
\- Ego proditor, vos reliquiae (Én áruló, te túlélő).  
\- Remélem, büszke vagy arra, amit tettél. Mert őt is te ölted meg, még akkor is, ha nem a saját kezeddel! Ezt sosem felejtem el, neked, proditor. Túléltem, de te ezt még megkeserülöd!

Egy tíz éves szájából ilyen súlyos szavak nem mindennap kerülnek elő. A Futár nyelt egyet, hisz tudta, hogy Vulpes Inculta fiától jobb, ha komolyan veszi a fenyegetést.   
Chamaeleo felállt, szemeiben pedig, ahogy a férfira nézett, gyűlölet lángja lobogott. Látszott rajta, hogy mindent, amit mond komolyan gondol. 

\- Kísérj apámhoz! – mondta a fiú, a futár szemébe nézve.   
Nuntius teljesítette a gyerek akaratát. Vulpes, hogy lerótta kegyeletét elesett uralkodója előtt, már talpon állva várta, hogy kisfia odaérjen mellé. A Futár nehezen viselte a kék szemek csípős vizsgálódásait. Vulpes bár csapdába esett, rabbá lett, de attól még semmit sem vesztett büszkeségéből. Ugyanolyan higgadtan volt képes a Futár arcába nézni, mint bármikor máskor.   
Útjuk a táboron át egy sátor előtt is elvezetett. Mind a hárman benéztek, hisz odabent egy légiós öltözetben lévő, vörös hajú gyermek ült, vele szemben pedig egy mesterlövész.   
A Futár intett a Vulpest kísérő NCR katonának, hogy ügyeljen Chamaeleora is, ő pedig a sátor felé indult.   
Meglepte, hogy Boone egyedül van a kis Lupusszal, de útjában végül egy igen komoly hangzavar akadályozta meg, amit maga mögül hallott.   
Oda sem kanyarodott még jóformán a feje, mikor már felismerte Sunny hangját. A nőt az anyja alig bírta lefogni, hogy puszta kézzel neki ne rontson gyermekei apjának.   
Üvöltésére még Lupus is odanézett. 

\- Engedjetek el! – üvöltötte Sunny, próbálva magát kitépni anyja karjai közül, ám mivel két kezét háta mögé szorították, így az előtte álló Futárt köpte arcon. – Te mocskos disznó! – kapta meg a férfi immár sokadszorra azon a napon. – Te is ugyanúgy láncraverve kéne, hogy legyél, mint a drága magcsődör barátod!  
\- Sunny, csendesedj már végre... – próbálta Tania csitítani a lányát. – Megmondtam, hogy így, ilyen állapotban nem engedlek a lány közelébe.   
\- Köpök rá, hogy mit engedsz, és mit nem! Christina a lányom. Jogomban áll látni!

Ahogy mondta, nem türte tovább, hogy távol tartsák kislányától. Anyját maga után vonszolva, mert távolról úgy nézett ki, szépen becsörtetett a nyitott sátorba, ahol Lupus és Boone ücsörögtek egymással szemben.   
Lupus, amint meglátta vérszerinti anyját rögtön grimászolni kezdett, ám ekkor Boone megszólalt. 

\- Emlékszel, miről beszéltünk az imént? – kérdezte a gyerektől. – Csak akkor láthatod még egyszer Sassy-t, ha most civilizáltan, megismétlem, Lupus, civilizáltan váltassz pár szót azzal a nővel, aki a világra hozott.   
\- De akkor ugye nem tömegsírba temetitek... Ha kell, megásom én a sírját...  
\- Lupus – szólalt meg a Futár. – Én máris megyek, és kiásom a nevelőanyád sírját, téged csak annyira kérlek, hogy hallgasd meg, amit édesanyád mondani szeretne neked. Meglehet, hogy Christinának fog szólítani, mert te az ő szívében Christina vagy. Nagyon kérlek, ne a felszínt figyeld, hanem azt, amit a szavak mellett hallassz a hangjában. És kérlek, Sunny, te se feledd, hogy Lupus...  
\- Te, nekem, ne szabj meg semmit! – ripakodott rá Sunny.  
\- Tudom, tudom, áruló vagyok, azok meg kussoljanak...  
\- Most kettesben hagyunk benneteket – vette át a szót Tania.

Azzal vállon ragadta a két férfit, és elhagyták a sátrat. Lupus le sem vette szemét a kijáratról, amíg el nem takarta az udvart az aláhulló ponyva. Sunny kezeit tördelve állt addigi helyén. Rá sem mert nézni lányára.   
Addig, amíg a többiekkel kellett harcolnia, hogy bejuthasson a lányához, bele sem gondolt, hogy mit mond majd neki, ha egyszer szemtől szemben fog állni vele. Most viszont, minden eszébe jutott, amit mondtak neki. Hogy a lánya nem is tudja, hogy lány, hogy ő egy légiós, hogy annak is lett nevelve, hogy sosem ismerte őt, no meg ott volt még a lemondó nyilatkozat is, amit Vulpes iratott meg vele másik két gyermekéért cserébe. Talán a gyerek arról is tud. Talán Vulpes jó előre kioktatta a kislányt, talán össze-vissza hazudott neki róla mindent.   
A sok aggasztó gondolat egyre csak sokasodott fejében, és már jóformán azt sem tudta mit csináljon. Azt viszont jól tudta, hogy nem állhat ott tétlenül, végre eljött az idő, hogy újra találkozhasson gyermekével. Ezt nem töltheti gondok alatt vergődve.   
Felnézett hát gyermekére, aki éppen őt figyelte, de ahogy a nő ránézett, máris lekapta róla a szemét, majd miután pislantott egyet, óvatosan visszanézett anyjára. 

\- Hogy szólíthatlak? – szólalt meg végül Sunny. – Az én nevem Sunny, én téged Christinának neveztelek el, de miután Vulpes... De tudom, hogy most Lupusnak hívnak.   
\- Apa mesélt rólad, Sunny Smiles. Elmondta, hogy a feleségévé akart tenni, amint megszerezték a Hoover Gát fölött az uralmat. Akkor a testvéreimet is szabadon kiházasíthatta volna... Boone elmondta, hogy én... Hogy te a húgomat és... és az öcsémet neveled.   
\- Minden álmom az, hogy végre a családom egész legyen. A házunkban, a gyerekszobában három ágy van. Szeretném, ha velem jönnél. Ha megismernéd a testvéreid.   
\- Mi lesz apával és Chamaeleo-val?   
\- Az összes gyermeket az Old Mormon Erődbe viszik, ahol majd az Apokalipszis Követői segítenek nekik, a felnőttek tárgyalásai pedig a jövő héten kezdődnek...  
\- Mi lesz apával? Tudom, hogy a degeneráltak mennyire félnek tőle. Meg fogjátok ölni?   
\- Ezt én nem tudom neked előre megmondani...  
\- Miért nem nézel a szemembe? Ugye, ki fogjátok végezni?   
\- Apád leírhatatlan bűnöket követett el. De erről most kérlek, ne beszéljünk. Én csak azt szeretném, ha velem jönnél, hogy bemutathassam neked a testvéreidet.   
\- És mi lesz azzal a testvéremmel, akit már eleve ismerek? Egy háborúsbűnös gyermekével mit tesznek majd?   
\- Christina, a testvéredet senki sem ítélheti el azért, amit az apja tett!  
\- De nem fogják jó szemmel nézni! Felajánlok neked egy lehetőséget, Sunny Smiles! Elfogadom, hogy ezentúl mindenki Christinának szólítson, veled megyek, megismerni a testvéreimet, melletted is maradok. Megmutathatod, milyen nőként élni, de cserébe elengeditek az összes légióst!  
\- De Christina, ez nem ilyen egyszerű.  
\- Valóban? Akkor nem akarom látni a két romlott testvéremet, és ne szólíts még egyszer Christinának, mert a nevem Lupus!


	22. Szörnyek bálja – utolsó fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itt a vége, fuss el véle...  
> Avagy lesz még ennek folytatása, de az még a jövő kérdése, hogy mikorra készülök el vele.  
> Köszönöm azoknak, akik elolvasták. Jó lenne tudni rá a véleményeteket, de nem vagyok én az a követelőző fajta. :D

Két hét telt el Fortification Hill leigázása és Cézár halála óta. Két hét, ami egyáltalán nem volt könnyű. Egy kisgyerek követelése hihetetlen láncreakciót váltott ki. Sunny anyatigris módjára kezdett lobbizni a légiósok elengedéséért, de ami még ennél is meglepőbb volt, hogy Tania is besegített a lányának. Ezt az akciót pontosan a Futár ellenezte a legjobban. És talán pontosan ezzel a lépésével érte el azt, hogy két hét vita és veszekedést követően, úgy az Acél Testvériség, mint az Apokalipszis Követői beleegyeztek, hogy elengedjék a légiós rabokat. Az NCR végül kénytelen volt behódolni Tania Smiles akarata előtt, hisz az hiányzott volna csak nekik, ha Nyugat Szörnye átáll például az Acél Testvériséghez. Amennyire ismerték, a fél mesterlövész osztagot vitte volna magával, bevállalva még a dezertálás veszélyét is.   
Végül tehát a Mojave egyesített ereje engedett egy kislány akaratának, és elengedték a légió embereit. Persze csak azokat, akik menni akartak. Voltak olyanok is, mint például Otho, aki Cézár halálát követően nem látta értelmét tovább élni. Őt nem lehetett meggyőzni arról, hogy menjen vissza a folyó túloldalára, igaz, az óhaját sem teljesítették. Börtöncellájában volt kénytelen szenvedni.   
A foglyok szabadonengedésének előestéjén Lupusnak megengedték, hogy még utoljára találkozhasson az öccsével. Sunny megtiltotta, hogy Vulpest a gyermek közelébe engedjék, de a kislány sem kívánt az apjától elbúcsúzni.   
A két kisgyerek szokatlanul néma búcsúzását egy sötétített ablak mögül Nyugat Szörnye és Vulpes Inculta is végignézték. Minderről Sunny nem tudott, de talán jobb is volt ez így, ki tudja, milyen veszekedésbe kezdett volna.   
A férfi komor arckifejezéssel nézte vörös hajú gyermekét. Nem engedett semmiféle érzelmet sem az arcára, de az, hogy végig Lupust figyelte, arra utalt, hogy fáj neki, hogy el kell váljon tőle.   
Végül, amikor megbizonyosodott felőle, hogy Tania meg őt figyeli, mélyen a nő szemébe nézett, és így szólt: 

\- Caesarnak igaza volt, amikor egyetlen menyasszonyának postmortem a Quodia nevet adta!  
\- Úgy hallottam, hogy utána csőbuzi lett.  
\- Utána? Quodia, miért kell mindenhez cinikusabbnál cinikusabb megjegyzést fűznöd?   
\- Ha ez kell neked, 3125. rab, legyen hát az óhajod szerint.   
\- Tudod, hogy az unokádnak, a fiúnak, nincs semmi joga a trónhoz?  
\- Rick elszégyellné magát, ha megtudná, mekkora egy balfasz az apja. Gabrielle vele szemben még arcon is köpne.   
\- Miért lettél ilyen segítőkész? Előbb a lányodat is felhasználva segítessz szabaddá tenni bennünket, majd a gyermekeim nevét is közlöd, végül pedig még Lupust, Christinát is meghagyod a légiós nézetekkel. Mert bár azt tudom, hogy Lupus nagyon okos, de azt ne próbáld nekem bemesélni, hogy egy riadt kisgyerek segítség nélkül képes kiötleni egy olyan komoly tervet, mint ez. Valld be inkább, hogy Nyugat Szörnye fél Kelet Szörnyétől. Nuntius feltételezem, hogy megosztotta veled azt, hogy Lanius és én... Nos, mi ketten azért nem evezünk teljesen egy hajóban.   
\- Nyolcvankilenc meghódított törzs kiválasztottja kontra NCR. Valóban erőfölényben vagytok... – szélesedett egy mosoly a nő száján. – Leszámítva, hogy egy rakás jól kiképzett, agymosott izompacsirta, özönvízelőtti fegyverekkel készül lerohanni egy csúcstechnológiával rendelkező, szintúgy pokoli kiképzésben részesített, egyesített erejű hadsereget. Add majd át jókívánságaimat Laniusnak! Mondd meg neki, hogy alig várom, hogy végre szemtől szemben állhassunk. Lássuk, melyik leigázott törzs túlélője az erősebb!

Vulpes Taniára mosolygott, majd vissza fordította fejét a gyermekei felé.   
Másnap reggel, kevéssel napfelkelte után összeterelték a légiósokat, és kivezették őket, Cottonwood Cove földig rombolt kikötőjéhez, ahol már várta a csapatot több tutaj. Érdekes mód a harcosok közt a fiaik mellett lehetett látni pár nőt és kislányt is. Hogy ezek az emberek miért választották inkább a rabszolgaságot, az egy jó kérdés, dehát ha már fel volt nekik ajánlva a lehetőség, el kellett őket engedjék.  
A távolodó tutajokat Lupus és Sunny egy szikla tetejéről figyelték. Ahogy Sunny a lányát nézte, látszott a gyermeken, hogy mennyire vágyakozik az apja után, mennyivel inkább lenne mellette, mint ott. De Lupus tartotta magát az ígéretéhez, akár egy igazi légiós...  
Pár óra múlva ők is útnak indultak. A betonpusztai Acél Testvériség az Aquila fedélzetén visszavitte utasait a Citadella kikötőjébe.   
Ott már többen is várták őket. A harocosok mellett ott állt többek között egy barátságos behemót, vagy szupermutáns, ha úgy tetszik. Két oldalán két gyermek is ott állt, és a korlátba csimpaszkodva kutatta a fedélzeten lévők közt egy ismerős arcot.   
Végül nem egyet, hanem kettőt találtak. Anyja és lánya mosolyogva integettek nekik. De a két nő mellett ott állt egy harmadik illető is. Egy, a két gyermekkel egykorú lány. A vöröshajú teremtés komoran húzogatta a száját. Komorsága viszont szép fokozatosan eltünt, főleg azt követően, hogy észrevette Fawkes mögött azt a két pimasz szemű farkaskutyát, amik szinte összeröhögtek, amikor néha-néha összeért a tekintetük.   
A Mojave egy hosszúra sikerült, kalandokban bővelkedő története így ér véget, messze az egykori kaszinóváros, Las Vegas romjaitól, és New Vegas fényeitől.   
Vége


End file.
